FNaF: You Can't
by Circle of Justice
Summary: Okay, so this is a complicated story ! After an incident in the past where Springtrap died unfairly, Shadow Freddy tries to bring a new Springtrap to the future to prevent a catastrophy. He returns in a generation where Springtrap is in love with Marionette, Fredbear and the four originals are possessed by children, and Purple Guy has an habit of teaming up with animatronics...
1. Prologue

_**-You Can't-**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

"You're not alone, kiddos." Marionette said, placing a Freddy head over the dead child's one. "I'm gonna help you."

She went to her gift box, taking different animatronic parts and stuffing the little kid inside of it. She did the same to the other kids, wondering who was that Purple Guy and why he killed those children and herself some years ago.

She stuffed every child into Chica the Chicken, Bonnie the Bunny, Foxy the Pirate Fox but she noticed that there was another child on the ground. Irritated, she went to the Music Box and looked at what she had inside of it. There were Spring Bonnie, the cursed animatronic who was used to kill these little innocent humans and Fredbear, the golden bear from Fredbear's Family Diner... Maybe she should take this one.

Satisfied, she took the suit in her arms and brought it to the Back room. There, she managed to stuff the fifth child inside of it before the others wake up. She was going to put back the endoskeleton into the animatronic when Freddy opened an eye, weeping sadly when he looked at himself through the mirror.

Marionette sighed and let go of Fredbear, going to Freddy to comfort him. The bear looked at her with sad eyes, hesitating because he wanted to say something. She smiled softly, waiting for him to speak.

"What happened... ? Where is my mummy... ?" The pizzeria's mascot asked, sobbing deeply while looking at the other animatronics.

"You'll never see your mother again, I'm sorry... But we will take revenge by killing that purple man, okay... ?"

Freddy nodded sadly, Chica approaching him and putting her hand on his shoulder to soothe him a little. He smiled to her and looked at Fredbear, curious. Marionette tried to put back the endoskeleton of the animatronic but couldn't do it anymore. She sighed and let go, going back to her Music Box after having told to the animatronics to shoot themself in sleep-mode.

She heard them insulting Purple Guy and smiled. They will be perfect new animatronics.

Marionette looked down at the Spring Bonnie animatronic, thinking loudly: "How do you feel now ? Do you feel guilty ?"

One of the golden eyes of the animatronic opened slightly, the animatronic weeping and black tears running on his cheeks. "I do..."

She sighed and came closer to him, taking him in her arms. "That's not your fault, Spring Bonnie. I'm here for you."

"Will he come back ?" The golden bunny asked while weeping.

Marionette took a while to answer, wondering about that. That was possible. If the man liked killing young people, he was certainly going to come back at the pizzeria. "Don't worry." She murmured, wiping his tears and smiling softly to him, just as a mother would do. "I won't let you alone this time."

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _ **Alright ! This fanfiction is a strange idea I had yersterday, I can't tell you more than that. That's a fiction about all my thoughts (well, at least, some of them), tell me what you think about it. Share you thoughts with me if you want, I would be glad to speak with you ! ^^  
**_

 _ **I'm out !**_

 _ **Circle of J.**_


	2. Act I: Plushtrap

_**-You Can't-**_

* * *

 _ **ACT I: DESCENT INTO HELL**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Plushtrap**

* * *

Marionette was roaming silently around the pizzeria when she heard something, or someone, falling from the Back room. She sighed and facepalmed, going as quick as she could to the room and staring at Foxy, who was trying to stand up. She muttered and offered him her hand, helping him to stand up. He smiled, grateful, and ran to Pirate Cove without saying anything.

Freddy sneaked into the room, obviously wanting to speak with Marionette. She glanced at him with curiosity, crossing her arms against her chest. "Yes Freddy ?"

The bear jumped in surprise and laughed nervously. "I was wondering about something..."

"And you wanna talk about that to me, am I right ?" She asked patiently without stopping staring at him.

"Yeah... Erm... You know that golden bunny right there..." He started, pointing the Spring Bonnie animatronic which was alone in a dark corridor.

Freddy seemed a bit nervous while looking at him, that's what Marionette was fearing. Why would he be so tensed when he talked about Spring Bonnie if he didn't remember... when he saw him the last time.

Marionette feared that moment since she had put the dead children inside of the animatronics. She couldn't lock Spring Bonnie up because of that, the animatronic wasn't responsible after all... But now, the situation was complicated.

"What's wrong, Freddy ? Does he scare you ?" She asked blankly, looking at the poor golden rabbit.

Freddy took a while before nodding slowly, shaking. "He scares me, yeah..."

"Are you able to know why he scares you that much ?"

The bear thought about it for one or two seconds before replying in a deep voice: "He reminds me the Purple Guy, I don't know why..."

Marionette shook her head, scared by the fact that Freddy, and probably the others, remembered what happened last week. She tried to calm herself, panic would not help her, and she suggested to Freddy: "Why don't you go speak with him ? That could help you, and him too, by the way."

"Why 'him too' ?" Freddy asked, frightened at the idea of going near of the golden animatronic.

"He feels bad, you know... He doesn't have friends in here." The Puppet explained in a very calm tone.

Freddy didn't reply, just staring at the yellow rabbit suspiciously. Marionette sighed like a bored parent would and pushed him gently near the bunny. The bear came closer to the golden creature, sitting beside it.

Spring Bonnie raised his head, glancing in a saddened way to the bear. "What do you want ?"

"Erm... Uh... Speaking ?" Freddy suggested, feeling a bit insecure with the rabbit.

Marionette smiled slightly while looking at the two animatronics, noticing Spring Bonnie's unease with Freddy and wanting to help him. She thought for a little while about what she could do to help Spring Bonnie and an idea came to her.

A plushie !

What was better than a plushie when you felt bad and lonely ?

Marionette's smile grew and she went to the Back room, starting to create that new animatronic plushie of Spring Bonnie. She took some wires and iron parts of some endoskeletons and created a smaller endoskeleton with them. She then started to create the animatronic itself.

She took a hour to finish it. She stepped back, glancing at the new plushie when it opened an eye. The plushie looked all around him, Marionette smiling softly before coming towards him. "Welcome to the world, Plushtrap."

Plushtrap stared at her without speaking before asking: "Is that my name ?"

"Yeah, it's your name."

The plushie looked at the door, where Bonnie was spying them. Marionette glanced at him in an annoyed way, sighing. "What are you doing here, Bonnie ?"

"Who is that ?" The purple bunny asked, showing Plushtrap, who was sitting on the table.

Marionette invited him to approach them while saying: "This is our new friend, Plushtrap."

"Plushtrap ? That's a stupid name."

"Because Bonnie is better, to your mind ?" Plushtrap asked, irritated by the remark.

Bonnie gasped with surprise and apologized, walking towards Marionette and looking at the plushie. "Who is that plushie for ?"

"Spring Bonnie, he needs some friends." Marionette replied without looking at him. "I don't want him to be alone anymore."

The bunny didn't reply, only glancing at Chica who was at the door, examining the new one. "Hey, Chica !"

"Hey, who is the new one ?" She demanded while coming into the room.

Marionette sighed but explained patiently everything to the only girl of the animatronics. Soon enough, Freddy and Foxy joined them, enjoying Marionette's explanation of the situation and speaking with Plushtrap.

Fredbear teleported in the room, looking blankly at the plushie before calling Marionette. She came towards him, smiling and listening to him.

"I think that we have a problem."

"Why ?" She asked, panicked because the bear seemed to be too serious.

He hesitated before saying in a low voice: "He came back."

* * *

Spring Bonnie was alone in the pizzeria when it happened. He was sitting in a dark corner of the Dining Area, just wanting to be alone, when he heard a scream. He stood up, looking at what was happening when he saw the Purple Guy, laughing demonically, a child corpse at his feet.

The bunny told to everyone to leave the restaurant, but before he could even see it coming, Purple Guy smashed him in the head. Spring Bonnie fell, unconscious, on the ground, and Purple Guy pulled him into the Safe room, taking the hand-crank he had just stole to the manager and using it to enter the animatronic suit.

But before he could really enter it, Marionette was behind him, pushing him back and approaching her friend. "Spring Bonnie ! Open your eyes !" She yelled at the golden animatronic but nothing happened.

Purple Guy laughed in a psychotic way before telling her: "I have the power to wake him up ! You can't do anything without that hand-crank !"

Freddy frowned and catched the man, trying to take the thing back from the human's hand. Purple Guy tried to push him away but the animatronic was too strong. The mascot took the hand-crank and put back Spring Bonnie in animatronic mode, letting go of Purple man and keeping the hand-crank in his hand.

"That's not the end." Purple Guy promised before leaving as fast as he could the restaurant.

Marionette sighed sadly and turned to see if Spring Bonnie was alright. He seemed quite dizzy but he quickly shook his head, recovering the reality. "Where am I ?"

"You're in the Safe room, everything is alright." Marionette reassured, walking towards him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I have something for you."

"For me ?"

"For you."

Spring Bonnie smiled and stood up, following Marionette to the Back room without saying anything, the others near him and glancing at him strangely. He felt bad for them. Why did the Purple Guy use him to do that ? Why was he hated by everyone now ?

Marionette turned to him just before opening the door. "Close your golden eyes, Springy."

"Oh... Why ?" He asked while closing them as it was required.

The puppet smiled without answering, taking the Plushtrap animatronic and giving it to Spring Bonnie. The animatronic kept his eyes closed since nobody told him to open them.

Freddy and the others stared at the plushie while Marionette was approaching the golden bunny. "You can open your eyes."

Spring Bonnie smiled and opened slightly his eyes, looking at the plushie and gasping with joy. "Oh ! It's a plushie !"

"Plushtrap is my name." The plushie said, smiling hugely to his new friend. "I was made to be your friend."

Marionette stared at Foxy, who was quite jealous because he hadn't a plushie for him. She sighed and facepalmed, starting to create, in front of everyone, new plushies for everyone and also for herself.

That was going to be a long and difficult day.

Fortunately, Plushtrap was ready to give her some help.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Okay, hi everyone ! I hope you liked this chapter ! ^^ I update it today because I just finished to write it, actually ^^_**

 ** _Thanks for your review, BrunetteNerd, I really hope that you'll enjoy more and more the next ones ;)_**

 ** _Feel free to send me a PM if you all want to talk about your theories or else, I don't bite ! (No, I promise, I wasn't the biter of '87 XD)_**

 ** _See you next time !_**

 ** _I'm out !_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


	3. Act I: Blood and Mucus

**_-You Can't-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Blood and Mucus**

* * *

Marionette looked at her big family with a huge smile. Foxy was in Pirate Cove, telling the children wonderful stories about monsters that he had fought, because he was a pirate, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were playing music on stage and giving cupcakes to the children, and Spring Bonnie was playing with Plushtrap around the Game Area. She'd done all that she could do to help every animatronic as well as the others, and it seemed to work. They were her family, she was... Well, she was the mother, in a way.

The only one who wasn't there was Fredbear because of his lack of endoskeleton. He was hidden in the Safe room, where nobody could see him, with his new plushie. Marionette was sad for him. She couldn't do anything to help him, even if she tried. The body took too many space, she couldn't put back an endoskeleton in there.

Fredbear didn't really mind because he was able to teleport wherever he wanted to go, but... Marionette was sad for him. She shook her head when she noticed something at her right. It was Bonnie, who was inviting her to come to the party.

Like every time, she smiled but declined the offer, stating that she needed to do something important. The purple bunny lowered his ears but didn't reply, walking towards Freddy and Chica slowly.

The Puppet plushie approached Marionette and took her hand, wanting her to listen to it. "Why don't you go with them ?"

"Fredbear is alone, he needs some company." She explained, turning away and going to the Safe room.

Her plushie followed her, wondering what was Marionette's intentions. The Puppet didn't do anything without a precise plan in mind.

When they reached the door of the room, Marionette stopped walking and remained still, hesitating before pushing the door handle. She turned the lights on and glanced at Fredbear, who seemed quite surprised to see her. "Hi Fredbear."

"Hi Mario."

"Marionette." She corrected in an annoyed and dangerous way.

The golden bear smiled playfully. "Whatever. What do you want ?"

Marionette came closer to him, sitting beside him and wondering for several seconds. "Did you notice ?"

"What ?" He asked, staring at the puppet plushie, which was approaching them without saying a single word.

"The animatronics... The blood..."

Fredbear remained for a little while before nodding slowly. "I saw that... From their eyes and their mouth..."

Marionette confirmed by nodding and looked at her plushie. It was coming towards her, seemingly intending to comfort her. She smiled to it and looked at Fredbear, who was thinking about something. "What are you thinking about ?"

"You know exactly what I am thinking about the situation. The pizzeria is going to shut down, and we are going to be left to decay in there."

The Puppet didn't answer, knowing that this affirmation was true and sad about it. What could she do ? She couldn't remove the corpses from the animatronics and she just hasn't got the time to wash them every night. Moreover, it was too late to change things.

The Marionette plushie hugged her counterpart and the room felt silent. Fredbear decided to go to look after the animatronics and teleported away, in a dark corridor where he could see everything without being seen.

Marionette and her plushie came back few minutes ago, sadder than before. The children were scared and the animatronics were too. A child ran to his mother while pointing Chica. "Mummy, there is blood under her eyes !"

Spring Bonnie was crying in a corner of the room, children afraid of him surrounding him and pointing him. "Monster !" some were yelling, "Are you okay ?" some others were asking. Spring Bonnie had blood rushing to his head, he felt like he was sick. Everything around him was confused, and his head was killing him.

Marionette took a look at him and rushed to him, carrying him to the Back room to check if everything was alright. Spring Bonnie stared at her before fainting. Marionette layed him on the table and went back to the Dining Area, but the restaurant was already close.

She came towards Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy, seeing that they were both shock and saddened by the events. She tried to smile and put a hand on Foxy's shoulder, giving him support. This experience was hard for him, he was the younger animatronic of the pizzeria.

The red animatronic cried out and ran to Pirate Cove, hiding while weeping. Freddy looked at him with sad eyes before turning to Marionette. "What do we do ?"

Marionette shook her head sadly. She didn't know what to do. This situation was as bad as could be. The pizzeria was going to shut down, for sure, if she didn't try anything. But what could she eventually do ?

An idea came to her. She needed to speak with Plushtrap. Right now.

Without warning, Marionette made her way to the Spring Bonnie plushie and took it. The Spring Bonnie plushie yelled at her to put him down but she didn't listen.

She went to the Back room and put the plushie on the table, just beside the unconscious body of Spring Bonnie, closing the door. Plushtrap looked at her without understanding before asking: "What the hell is wrong ? I was playing with Fredbear."

"I know." Marionette replied, thinking quickly about her new idea.

Plushtrap frowned and asked, lost: "And so ?"

The puppet sighed and sat beside him, taking her head between her hands while wondering. That was the only thing she could do. "I need your help."

"Why ? What are you plotting ?"

"I'm going to build new animatronics. Four new animatronics." Marionette explained very quickly.

Plushtrap nodded and stood up, running to the shelves and taking some animatronic parts. "Do you have what you need to do that ?"

"I have a lot of plastic. We could probably give it form."

"Maybe." Plushtrap nodded. "But do you know what animatronics you want ?"

Marionette thought about it for several seconds before standing up and explaining: "I want Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy."

Plushtrap frowned, wondering. "But-"

"We need to build more friendly versions of them-"

"What are we going to do for the original ones ?" The Spring Bonnie plushie asked.

The truth was that Marionette didn't think about what would happen to the others. That was a good question. She could just leave them inside the Back room. She was going to do that. "Well, I have the perfect idea."

* * *

After hours and hours building the new ones, Marionette had finished what she was creating. There were the four new animatronics, the younger versions of the original ones. They were quite like her, with the red and pink cheeks and the material used. They seemed really more friendly than the others.

She thought about creating younger versions of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie too when she noticed that Plushtrap was doing something beside her. That was a smaller animatronic with a big round belly, and it seemed like a little boy. Marionette stared at Plushtrap furiously and approached the new animatronic.

"Hello." The boy said when he turned to her.

He had balloons in his right hand and a sign in his left one with written on it "Balloons !". Marionette glanced at Plushtrap, who was quite surprised about the result of his experience.

The 'Balloon Boy' animatronic smiled and said "Hi" to Plushtrap. The plushie didn't know how to react so he remained silent and regained with Marionette the Dining Area.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were performing on the show stage while Spring Bonnie was trying to comfort the child that was hiding everyday under a table to cry. Obviously, the kid was afraid of the animatronics. Marionette looked at the scene sadly before approaching Spring Bonnie, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let him go... You are scaring him."

"But... That's not my intention..." The golden bunny answered, offering his hand to the kid, who was crying louder.

"He wants to be alone." Marionette said, taking him away from the child.

The little boy was still crying but stopped when he saw Plushtrap. The plushie smiled to him and came towards him but then, the boy ran out of the restaurant. Plushtrap joined Marionette and Spring Bonnie without saying anything when he heard the manager and his employees entering the restaurant.

Every animatronic except the three shut into sleep-mode, the employees looking at them without a word. Marionette, Spring Bonnie and Plushtrap hid in the darkest corner of the room, examining the scene.

Mark, the manager, sighed sadly. "What can we do for them ? Children don't love them anymore."

"We could just close the restaurant and opening a new one ?" One of the employees proposed while looking at Foxy.

"And what ? We don't have more animatronics." The manager reminded him. "We need to build new ones, and that's expensive."

"Hey Mark !" A voice called from the Back room.

Marionette feared the worse. What were they going to do to the new ones ? What were they going to do to the old ones, above all ? Spring Bonnie was going to be brought at the new location, right ? She didn't know how to take that.

The manager and the rest of the employees went to the room and they found the new animatronics. Mark's facial expression went from surprise to astonishment. "Who ?" He asked, happier than ever.

All of the employees shruged and smiled at their boss. That was a new beginning. New animatronics, new location, new business.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Okay, here was the new chapter ! I have FNaF 4 so I added some content from the game, I hope you liked the way I did it. The game is really good, even though very hard. I can't beat night 3, always jumpscared by Foxy or the Cupcake. ^^ One day... One day I'll beat it.  
**

 **So feel free to post reviews or to send me a PM if you have some questions.**

 **I'm out ! (I'm going to play FNaF 4, of course)**

 **Circle of J.**


	4. Act I: Happy Birthday ! Part 1

_**-You Can't-**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Happy Birthday !**

* * *

 **Part 1 out of 2**

* * *

There were the manager and some employees everywhere in the pizzeria, examining every animatronic and trying to understand why there was blood and mucus all over them. Mark was supervising the investigation while the animartronics were trying to keep their calm. Not the time to show them that they were alive. They would have been scrapped if they did so.

Freddy was standing on the stage, waiting for the woman to let him alone so he could breathe again. The woman was looking at his face, slowly examining its eyes. Freddy was tensed, of course. He wasn't very confident around humans. He was mostly scared by adults, but that seemed to be the case with every animatronic. He just shut his eyes when the girl turned around to look at Mike, shaking heavily.

When was she going to leave ?

Marionette was with Fredbear, near the Music Box, wondering. Mike was on the way to understand. He had emitted some theories that were horribly right.

The manager glanced at her without expression. "What are you hiding to me ?" he asked, more rhetorical than really wondering.

After all, like the other employees, he was thinking that they were just machines. Just robots. Just attractions.

She didn't answer, just staring at him with her white eyes motionlessly. Her plushie was by her side, staring at Spring Bonnie, alone and hiding in a corner while some employees were calling him.

The bunny was acting weirdly since the beginning of the day. He was... sadder. And he always hid behind walls, just as if he wanted to be forgotten. Marionette's plushie was curious, like always, and wanted to know why he was doing this.

"It's our birthday today." Fredbear said to it, as if he'd read its thoughts.

The plushie startled and stared at him blankly, lost in its mind. Maybe, with the help of the other plushies and Marionette, they will be able to prepare a big birthday party ! Just maybe because Marionette's plushie didn't know if that was a good idea.

Soon, the manager and the employees left them alone and went into the Backroom, where they spoke about what to do.

Mark, tired, sat down and looked at everybody. "Listen, I don't know if we can... fix them."

"We still have the new animatronics." one of the security guards replied. "They look better than these ones and they are new."

"Indeed, people won't fear them !" A woman added and every employee nodded simultaneously.

The manager sighed and looked at the new suits beside his seat. They seemed more friendly, and they hadn't blood everywhere. They were their only issue.

The employees remained silent, waiting for Mark's decision about all that stuff. The manager stared at them and whispered: "Let's do this. Let's shut down the old ones now."

"No, Mr Frames." one of the employees interrupted. "We need to open a new place. It's on the works, but it will take some time. Maybe one year or even more."

"One year ? But what are we going to do until then ?" An employee asked.

Mark tried to think about a temporary issue but... he couldn't do anything else. He'd spent too much money on the animatronics to create new ones for only twelve months. What he was going to do was... Heartbreaking, but that was the only issue.

He cleared his throat and concluded in a very deep voice that: "We are gonna shut this place down."

* * *

Marionette was roaming around the place after the departure of the employees, glancing at the animatronics and listening to everything when something took her attention. Her plushie wasn't by her side anymore. She looked around the Dining Area only to find some plushies holding colorful balloons with written '1973' on them and hanging them all around the room.

"What are you all doing ?" She asked, amused, and Plushtrap walked towards her.

"Hanging some balloons for Springy and Fred's birthday !" He answered, very excited about the party.

Marionette raised an eyebrow and entered the room, looking after her plushie. It was supervising everything with some fake sunglasses and a red hat. Marionette laughed and approached her counterpart. "Where did you find these things ?"

"It was Springy's stuff." The plushie answered while giving some instructions to Plush Goldie. "I found them in the Safe room."

"Springy had that ?" The Puppet asked while laughing. It was very MLG. Her plushie had 'SWAG'.

"Yeah, but he didn't like wearing this. He just did during parties." Plushtrap said, sitting on his favorite chair next to Plush Mario.

Marionette smiled softly before turning around. She saw the three Freddles trying to hang a balloon on the show stage but without succeeding. She came toward them and took the balloon from their hands, hanging it with a joyful expression on her face.

The Freddles smiled in return and ran to the other side of the room, where Plush Chica gave them a new shiny purple balloon.

Marionette smiled like a mother would and turned to see Plushtrap looking at her. "Everyone gives help, as I can see."

"Except the animatronics. And Plush Mario intended you to help us... Just a bit." The Spring Bonnie plushie replied without looking at her.

"Was it ?" Marionette demanded before nodding. "Alright then, I'll give you help. What can I do ?"

'General' Plush Mario arrived as quick as it could and took a list checking what was left. "You can bake a cake or something, that's the only thing left. Plush Bonnie is recording the music, Plush Foxy is washing the dishes and Plushtrap is... Sitting."

"That's more than enough !" Plushtrap protested, on the defensive.

Plush Mario just sighed and glanced at her counterpart. "So could you bake the cake ?"

"Of course, I'm going to do this right now." Marionette answered before leaving the two plushies together. Plushtrap was saying that 'sitting was also tiring for a plushie' and Plush Mario was arguing that the others were all doing something except him. To that, Plushtrap sniffed and replied meanly: "You're not doing anything, for now."

"I'm doing something ! Supervising !"

Plushtrap smiled. "And I'm actually sitting on a chair, that's longer than you."

Plush Mario sighed angrily before leaving the rabbit plush alone, this one smiling hugely as he won the right to do nothing.

* * *

"And... Done." Marionette sighed of release when she put the cake on the table. "Finally. It took time."

"Indeed."

Marionette startled at the sound of the voice behind her back and turned around to see Freddy and Chica standing near the door and looking at the cake without understanding. She smiled nervously and tried to hide the cake from their view, but it was already too late. "Wha-What are you doing here, you two ?"

Chica frowned at the question and said without expression: "We smelled the scent of the cake so we came and... There we are."

The bear-like animatronic came closer to Marionette, trying to reach the cake but the Puppet pushed him away. "That's not for you. That's for Fredbear and Spring B."

Hearing their name, the two animatronics came into the room only to find an empty plate on the table. Everybody was already out. Spring Bonnie glanced at Fredbear, who was sitting next to him, and shrugged before leaving.

Marionette, who was hiding inside a closet in the same kitchen, sighed when she saw the two leaving as fast as they came and got out of the closet, holding in her hands the cake. She quickly put it on the plate and went as quick as possible to the Dining Room. Everything was nearly done.

The only thing that remained was the music show.

* * *

Plush Bonnie wrote the last musical notes of the melody inside its music book and sighed happily. Done. All it needed to do now was rehearsing everything, to make sure that everything was written correctly. It took its guitar and started to play the music when it heard footsteps approaching. As quick as it could, Plush Bonnie hid its guitar and the book, but a blue and huge hand had already taken the note book.

"That's awesome !" The voice said, Bonnie coming closer to his plushie counterpart. "Such a good music ! With great lyrics !"

The plushie blushed and tried to take back the note book but Bonnie pushed him away. "Give it to me ! I need to rehearse this !"

"Oh-Oh, let me try to do it." Bonnie cried with excitment. He took his guitar and started to play the music.

That sounded absolutely magical. Bonnie was playing so damn well the guitar that the song felt better than any other one in the world. But there was one thing that Bonnie couldn't do well: singing. He'd try but abandoned. Instead of that, he stopped playing and shouted: "FREDDY ! Come over here !"

Soon enough, Freddy and Chica appeared in the Backstage, glancing at him with confusion. Bonnie smiled friendly to them and showed them the book. They stared at it before coming closer and taking a look. Freddy had a smile. And he started to sing. Bonnie's smile grew while he played the music. Chica ran to her drums and played too. The song was really amazing.

 _"Fredbear's Family Diner, 1973,_ _Today friends, it's your anniversary. Already 10 years, 10 years since we know you, And now our world rotates around you. We wish you all our wishes, Hoping that you'll be happy forever, Freddy Fazbear's crew is your family,"_

 _"We be lovin' ye lads !"_ Foxy finished, enjoying the song and wanting to participate.

Everyone looked at him with confusion, Bonnie even stopping to play, and Foxy smiled hugely. "Me want be part of yer show, guys !"

Plush Bonnie smiled in return and nodded. "Okay, you'll say that last sentence."

* * *

"Where is he ?" Spring Bonnie asked suspiciously, searching all around the pizzeria and finding that the Dining Area was closed. He tried to turn the handle multiple times but the door seemed to be locked from inside. "Wha-What the hell ? Open this door !" He shouted, waiting for somebody to notice him.

"How are you doing ?" Goldie asked as he appeared next to him, staring at his hand and the handle. "What's wrong ?"

Spring Bonnie tried to turn the handle once more and sighed angrily before banging his head against the door and closing his eyes. He needed to keep calm. Self-control. "It's locked." he stated, looking at Fredbear's reaction.

The bear was trying to stand up but simply couldn't. His lack of endoskeleton was a real curse. "What can I do ? I can't teleport inside this room, strangely."

"Ow..." Spring Bonnie whimpered sadly. "What are we going to do now ? I've lost my plushie..."

"Me too."

Spring Bonnie glanced at him friendly and suddenly the door opened, making him falling to the ground. Everybody cried: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY !" and Fredbear startled, nearly having a heart-attack.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Alright, this is it ! The new chapter of FNaF: You Can't ! I've spent too much time doing whatever people do on holidays when a Five Nights at Freddy's comes out and I didn't write since... Loooong ago. I hope you liked this chapter !**

 **Tell me what you think and thanks to Crazyloconutcase, BrunetteNerd and EmeraldKnight26 for their reviews, it's really appreciated ^^ I really hope that this chapter was good !  
**

 **Circle of J.**


	5. Act I: Happy Birthday ! Part 2

**_-You Can't-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Happy Birthday !**

* * *

 **Part 2 out of 2**

* * *

Fredbear looked at everyone just as if he had seen ghosts while Spring Bonnie was trying to stand up. He seemed to be hurt but didn't say anything. The room fell silent as hell, and every animatronic and plushie was looking at Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. The two were just glancing at them without expression.

Marionette felt herself being tensed because of the silence. That was supposed to be a surprise, a good surprise ! They weren't supposed to be that... shocked.

Freddy cleared his throat and approached the two golden animatronics, smiling warmly to them. "Happy birthday, friends."

"Freddy, what the f*ck is this ?" Fredbear asked blankly, looking all around him.

Everyone heard the question and their hearts missed a beat at the same time. What did they do wrong ? Why were Fredbear and Spring Bonnie so... apathetic ? Does the surprise not satisfy them ? What was wrong with it then ?

Foxy started to panic and to shake, looking at the others without understanding what was going on. Chica and Bonnie were motionless, just avoiding Foxy's gaze and staring at the two golden creatures.

The plushies were sad, Plushtrap lowering his ears and his head while Plush Mario and Plush Goldie were tearing up. They thought that they had done something good for their friends. But it seemed that it was not the case.

Freddy smiled nervously before answering: "That's a party. A birthday party. For you two."

His voice was shaking, showing his discomfort. The situation was as bad as it could be. He didn't know what to answer to Fredbear and Spring B. because he didn't expected a reaction like this one. He'd hoped, like the others, that they would be happy. Just a bit...

"What ? A birthday party ? You want to die ?" Fredbear asked dangerously but Spring Bonnie put a hand on his shoulder to soothe him a little.

"Hey, Fredbear, calm down... We are all alone, there is no kid inside the restaurant."

"I hope so."

Freddy was lost, Marionette could see that from where she was. After all, he didn't know about the... springlock failures. Anyway, that was long time ago, no need to speak about that.

Marionette came closer to the trio and stared at each animatronic. "That's okay, let's forget what happened some weeks ago and let's celebrate, Fredbear, alright ?"

The golden bear didn't reply but Freddy asked, worried: "What happened ? I don't remember..."

Spring Bonnie gulped and very briefly explained: "There was an incident seven weeks ago during a birthday party involving Fredbear. Now, scrap that and let's the party begin."

Marionette nodded and pulled Freddy back on the stage, Bonnie starting to play his guitar and Chica playing her drums. Freddy smiled to them and sang the song, Spring Bonnie and Fredbear coming closer to the stage.

The plushies were dancing together except Plush Mario and Plushtrap who were arguing. "Sitting on a chair is tiring, sorry to tell !"

"No !" Plush Mario replied angrily.

"It is."

"No."

"It is."

"No."

"It is."

"No."

"It is."

"No."

"It is."

"Okay lads, shut it up an' Plushtrap, lad, yer go sittin' on yer chair 'gain !" Foxy cried, bored by the last arguing.

The two plushie stared at him before leaving, Plushtrap returning to his chair and sitting again, watching the show from the corner.

Freddy and his crew finished their part and quickly Foxy ran to the stage and said his sentence joyfully: _"We be lovin' yer, lads !"_

Fredbear smiled and teleported on the stage, wanting a hug because he couldn't really give one. Every animatronic on-stage jumped and hugged him, whispering some kind words that made Goldie's smile grow.

Spring Bonnie looked at the plushies, happier than ever, before turning to Plush Mario and telling it: "That's the best birthday party ever made, congrats."

The plushie blushed and smiled softly before joining its counterpart near the table with the cake. Marionette gazed at it and smiled, giving it a small slice of the cake. It smiled and invited everyone to eat some 'delicious cake'.

The animatronics came to the table, giving the first slices to Goldie and Spring B., who were smiling to Marionette and thanking her for everything. Even if they were very rude at the beginning, when they discovered the party, they were now very relaxed and happier. Freddy and his crew went to the show stage where they ate their slice.

* * *

Scott, the new night guard, checked all the cameras as Mark told him to do but found no animatronic. Not on-stage, not in the Back room, not in the hallways... Nowhere until he checked the Dining Area. His eyes widened as he stared at what was happening. The animatronics were dancing ? Was it possible ?

Curious, the night guard just kept this camera and looked at the party with a tenderized smile.

* * *

Chica wanted to play some games. She smiled as an idea came to her mind and turned to Freddy. "Freddy, Truth or Dare ?"

"Oh no, not that game..." Bonnie sighed, annoyed by the mention of this game.

"Hey, relax Bon." Spring Bonnie said, smiling hugely. "That'll be fun ! I love play games."

Fredbear and Marionette joined them and the game truly started.

"Alright so... Truth." Freddy replied to Chica, waiting for the worst question ever from Chica.

The chicken smiled mischievously and asked: "Do you love Bonnie ?"

Both of the animatronics blushed before Freddy answered: "... Maybe."

Bonnie felt his heart missing a beat. Was that true ? Was Freddy sharing his feelings ? Was that possible ? He blushed even more when Freddy gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was in heaven.

Freddy smiled warmly to him and said: "My turn. Marionette, Truth or Dare ?"

"Truth."

"What did you see from the killing ?" He asked in a more serious way.

Marionette stared at him, hoping that she hadn't understood well the question. Noticing Springy's head lowering, she knew that she had understood the question. She cleared her throat before answering with a shaking voice: "I saw nothing. When I came, you were all dead and Spring Bonnie was crying. He... ran out when he saw me and hid into the Music Box. That's all."

Freddy nodded slowly and gave her his turn. She smiled the best way as possible and said: "My turn, so. Fredbear, Truth or Dare ?"

"Dare."

Marionette knew that he didn't want to answer questions about the past and let it slice. "Dare... Sing us a song."

"What ?" He asked, both shocked and misunderstanding. "What song ?"

Marionette smiled. "The one you want."

Spring Bonnie put a hand on his friend's shoulder and then, an idea came to the Marionette. That would be mean but very funny. "Oh, I changed my mind. Kiss him."

"Uh-Oh, Sorry ?" Fredbear exclaimed, blushing. "No, I'm not going to do that !"

"Why ? Don't you love me ?" Spring Bonnie asked, playing the same game as Puppet. "You're breaking my heart !"

Fredbear glanced at him and raised an eyebrow, annoyed by the situation. Oh, and after all... That was just a dare. "Okay, let's do this."

Spring Bonnie's eyes widened when his lips were pressed against Goldie's. Fredbear did that as fast as he could, blushing intensively every second. "Don't look at me..." He warned, turning his head so nobody could see his blush.

Freddy and Bonnie laughed while Foxy was smirking. "Well that be yer turn, Goldie."

The golden bear cleared his throat and started: "Okay. Spring Bonnie, Truth or Dare ?"

Knowing that Fredbear wanted a revenge, he smiled mischievously and replied: "Truth. Try better than that."

Fredbear sighed playfully and thought about a question to ask. "Next turn, I'll get you. For now, my question is: Do you love Marionette ?"

Marionette gasped and glanced at Spring Bonnie, waiting for his answer. The bunny looked at everyone, laughing nervously while thinking about the question. "I kind of like her."

"I like you too, you're a good friend to me." Marionette assured friendly, unknowingly breaking Springy's heart.

Soon, the plushies came towards them, Plush Mario staring at every animatronic. "It's 5:45 AM."

Everyone stood up as quick as possible, tiding up the room as fast as they could and going back to their usual location. Marionette went to the Music Box, entering it and intending to shut into sleep-mode when she heard her name. She looked at the animatronic who was calling her only to find Spring Bonnie in front of her. "What's wrong ?"

"I-I..." Spring B. started, his thoughts being very lazy when he was near his loved-one. "How could I tell..."

Marionette got out of her Music Box, coming closer to her bunny friend. "Is there something you want to tell ?"

Spring Bonnie lowered his head, thinking quickly about how he could tell that to Marionette. That was very complicated because seemingly, Marionette didn't share his feelings. "Erm... I want to tell you that... You know, when I said that I liked you..."

"Yes ?"

"Uh, well... No, scrap that. Good night." Spring Bonnie said before leaving quickly the room.

"Spring B., wait !" She told him but he was already gone. "Well... Too bad for you."

* * *

Plushtrap was still sitting on his chair when he saw Plush Mario approaching him slowly. He looked at it and frowned. "What do you want ?"

"Listen erm... I wanted... To apologize." The Marionette's plushie whispered, walking to his chair and staring at him. "I wasn't really kind with you..."

"Neither was I." Plushtrap replied, smiling friendly to the other plushie animatronic. "Don't worry. It's alright."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes... We don't need to fight because of that." Plushtrap explained. "I was wrong, you were right. I just... didn't want to do anything."

Plush Mario smiled while Plushtrap was going on: "I was supposed to help, that was a big project and... I didn't do anything."

The plushie Marionette came closer, taking a seat and glancing at him. "Then it's over ? We're still friends ?"

"I suppose so."

Plush Mario giggled and jumped at Plushtrap, hugging him powerfully before shuting to sleep-mode. After all, they were animatronics as well.

Plushtrap smiled softly before shuting to sleep-mode.

* * *

When Mark entered the pizzeria and checked if everything was still there, he saw something unusual in the Dining Area. He called out his security guard, who was smiling and tearing up when he came. "What, Boss ?"

Mark waved a hand, showing the banner where it was written: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY !" and the thousand multiple balloons in the room and asked: "What the hell is going on here ?"

The security guard, Scott, smiled softly while looking at those things and said: "They just had a good time. I want to keep this job, that's all that I have to say."

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Okay, here is the next part of this birthday party ! I hope you enjoyed :) Leave me a review if you did ^^**

 **That took me hoooours to write this one but I'm happy with it as it is. I don't know if I should or not add the Marionette X Spring B. pairing, tell me what you want in the comments ! :D**

 **Thanks to Crazyloconutcase for your support, and also ImaginationOverdrive for her review ! It's really appreciated ! ;)**

 **Guys, you're awesome ! Stay awesome ! :)**

 **Circle of J.**


	6. Act I: The Hunt

**_-You Can't-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Hunt**

* * *

While Vincent was making his way to the nearest window of the restaurant, he heard an animatronic shout inside the pizzeria. They were aware that he was there. But that was not important. They were only six from now. The plushies didn't count, even if two of them were gone too. Let me tell you how it happened.

* * *

 _Some hours ago:_

* * *

Spring Bonnie was broken. His heart was just broken, he had imploded when Mario rejected him. Technically, she didn't say anything so she didn't reject him but it clearly felt like that. He was so sad. Alone in a corner of the Safe room, he was whiping without caring about anything else.

But then, an idea came to him. More like a decision.

He needed to go. Anywhere, but he just couldn't remain there. Determined, he wiped his tears and stood up, leaving the pizzeria without noticing the two little plushies that were following him.

* * *

That's what happened only a few hours before Vincent's arrival. He wasn't scared by the animatronics. They were just too many for one man. But he had the perfect plan now. He entered the restaurant and went as quick as he could to the Music Box. Marionette was the most powerful of those things, right ? Then, he'll bring it down right now.

He called the animatronic and this one, recognizing his voice, came out of the box. Then, he catched it by the throat and pulled it in a bag, quickly leaving the pizzeria. The thing was trying to get out but couldn't so it let go. Vincent dragged it in his car and drove to an abandoned building, where he pulled down the thing and attached it with chains.

When it regained consciousness, the puppet managed to escape its chains but couldn't. Vincent couldn't stop smiling while approaching the animatronic without fearing anything.

"Hello, Marionette."

"At least, you know my full name." The thing answered, probably echoing to the fact that her friends always called her 'Mario' and that it was annoying her. "Why am I here ?"

Vincent sat in front of her before answering: "I heard that you were the most powerful animatronic so I kidnapped you and now you're in there with me."

"Do you still intend to kill us ?" Vincent nodded and Marionette sighed angrily. "But why ? You've already killed us !"

The Purple Guy smiled meanly. "Not enough, over that I see."

"Listen, you don't need to do that !" Marionette cried out, trying to stand up but she just couldn't.

Vincent laughed suddenly after that line. "What makes you think that way ?"

Marionette frowned while looking at the Purple Guy in the eyes. She felt that something was wrong. She started to think about what could possibly go wrong when she realized. "Where is Spring Bonnie ?" She asked in a low voice, thinking.

"That golden bunny animatronic ?" Vincent asked before laughing meanly. "Why would you care about him ?"

"... Did you hurt him ?"

Vincent's smile grew all of a sudden. "Maybe. Anyway, good night..." He said, starting to go away and Marionette raising her head and looking at him furiously. He turned to her and added before leaving: "... Mario."

* * *

Spring Bonnie was walking in the street while wondering without noticing the two plushies behind him. Why did he leave the pizzeria ? Oh yes, he remembered. Marionette broke his heart and he simply left the place to avoid her. What a stupid idea. Where could he go ? He hadn't any home or a place to live for a while. He was just... there.

In the street, walking.

He didn't notice the humans' glances. He didn't heard the whispers. He was lost in his mind. That's when he felt that something was looking at him. He stopped walking and turned around, only to see Plush Mario and Plushtrap following him and arguing with each other. Plush Mario wanted to tell him that they were following him while Plushtrap wanted to let him noticing them by himself.

Spring Bonnie smiled softly and cleared his throat, the two plushies jumping with surprise. "Well, what are you doing here, you two ?"

"We were worried about you... Why did you left the pizzeria ?" Plush Mario asked, approaching him slowly and putting a hand on his leg, too small to reach his shoulders.

Plushtrap went closer to them and jumped at Spring Bonnie, climbing his legs and sitting on his shoulder. Spring Bonnie looked at him without emotion before turning to Plush Mario. "Marionette rejected me..."

"I'm going to kill her." Plushtrap promised, angry.

"No, no need to do that because I will never go there again." The golden bunny animatronic said, his eyes wet with tears.

Plush Mario lowered its head before freezing. "And where will you go ?"

Spring Bonnie's heart missed a beat while he was wondering. He didn't know. He hadn't think about it when he'd left. That was the problem. Where was he going to sleep this night ?

He took a while before answering, his ears lowering a bit: "I don't know..."

Plushtrap and Plush Mario stared at each other for a while, surprised. In fact, they were not really surprised, they kind of knew it since the beginning, but they just hoped that was not true.

They hesitated before saying something, thinking about what they could do to help their friend. What were they able to do ?

Plush Mario thought about that before telling Spring Bonnie to find, just for this night, an abandoned place where sleeping as it was very late. He nodded and began to search, finding one not so far from the pizzeria and hiding in the darkness, in a corner of a gigantic room.

The two plushies came towards him, looking at him as he was starting to cry. Plush Mario lowered its head before coming closer, putting a hand on his cheek. He brought his legs closer to his torso and put his head between his hands, whiping sadly. "What did I do ?"

Plushtrap lowered his ears and approached Plush Mario. "You genius, have you got another brilliant idea ?"

"Stop being such comtempteous towards me." The other plushie replied dryly, turning around to face its friend. "You'd better have listen to me, anyway."

"My idea was good too, Mastermind !"

"No, hiding was a stupid idea." Plush Mario said angrily. "And stop calling me like that."

Plushtrap sighed, annoyed by the discussion. "You know what ? Good night."

"Plush-" The other plushie started but the other one wasn't listening anymore. "Well, fuck off ! See you tomorrow !" It shouted angrily at the other plushie.

Spring Bonnie stared at Plush Mario, eyes filled with tears, before closing his eyes, shooting in sleep-mode. A single tear ran down his cheek. Plush Mario felt so bad for him. He was... destroyed from the inside. Nothing of the Spring Bonnie they all knew remained. He was... nobody. Just a corpse with a broken soul inside. A broken soul stuck inside his own madness and fear.

Plush Mario sat next to him and fell asleep against his arm, giving him all its support. He needed it. He needed it so badly.

But, even if he seemed quite calm from outside, he was having horrible nightmares.

 _The other animatronics were haunting him. They were not really themself anymore. They were... monsters. Monsters hunting him while he was in a child's bedroom. How did he get there ? What a good question !_

 _And then, he remembered. The children. The souls that were haunting the others were children. That was certainly why he was in a child's bedroom and also why he was so... small. He was like a kid version of himself._

 _He heard some noise coming from the bed, just behind him. He quickly turned around, only to see some... Freddy plushies. They were two. They quickly hid when he lighted up the bed with his flashlight._

 _As fast as possible, trying to surpass the power of his emotions, he turned around and ran to the left door. There was nothing but silence. When he lighted up the hall, he saw the nightmarish figure of Bonnie going away. His hands started to shake and soon, he dropped the flashlight. The object fell to the floor and Spring Bonnie's heavy and shaking breathing could be heard in the whole room._

 _An evil laugh came from the closer, but Spring Bonnie just stared at its doors. He was too scared to approach whatever monster was inside of it. He closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling regularly to soothe himself. He took a step towards the closet but he heard its doors creaking and some footsteps approaching him._

 _It was too late._

 _Way too late._

 _When he opened an eye, there was nothing but blood. Blood on the closet doors, asking "Was it me ?" before vanishing. Blood on the hall doors asking the same question. And finally, his own blood running down his cheeks as he looked at the monster in front of him. Fredbear. What did you become ?_

 _The golden bear came towards him, smiling hugely while the other animatronics were whispering: "We remember everything. We won't forget." repetively._

 _Spring Bonnie stepped back but Goldie grabbed him by the arm and pulled him violently against him, bitting his head and crushing his whole endoskeleton's head between his gigantic teeth._

The golden animatronic woke up suddenly, sweating stream and crying in his sleep. He silently stood up and went to a window, looking at the outside world. Was Marionette alright ? He wanted to know if someone missed him or not. He was sure that it was the case but... He just couldn't go there again. Not after all that happened. He felt really sad.

"Is everything okay ?" Plushtrap asked, sitting on a broken chair next to him.

Spring Bonnie smiled friendly when he noticed the chair. "Why do you like chairs so much ?"

"They are cool." The plushie replied, raising his shoulders. "But you didn't answer my question."

"True."

"What are you waiting for ?"

The golden bunny animatronic sighed sadly and looked down. "I'm okay... I was thinking about the... you know..."

"O-Oh, don't tell, let me guess. The nightmares ?" Plushtrap cut Spring Bonnie's sentence.

Spring Bonnie nodded and took a look at the window again. "I had one again."

The plushie animatronic didn't say anything, waiting for his best friend to go on. "Fredbear was attacking me this time. What could this mean ?"

"What did he do this time ?" The golden plushie asked to his counterpart, worried.

"He bit me. Just like he did with the kid." Spring Bonnie answered coldly. "You remember... This nightmare, when I was at Fredbear's..."

Plushtrap thought about it for a while before nodding. "You told me that you heard an ambulance's siren there, right ?"

"Indeed."

"What are you wondering about ?" The plushie asked curiously.

Spring Bonnie looked at the Marionette plushie, seeing that it was sleeping, and smiled. "The child tries to deliver me a message."

"And what could it be ?"

"We'll know soon enough, Plushtrap." Spring Bonnie replied, still thinking about what could be the message of these nightmares.

"You know, I just think that they want revenge. You know... the kids." Plushtrap told his counterpart without looking at him. "Purple Guy killed them while wearing you as a suit."

Spring Bonnie winced when he remembered about that. "Indeed..."

"If that goes on, they'll kill you in your sleep." Plushtrap warned, worried about Spring Bonnie.

"I know."

"Then do something ! That needs to stop, you know it !"

"But how, Plushtrap !?" The golden animatronic shouted in return, waking up Plush Mario. "There is nothing that I can do ! Except kill myself."

Plushtrap sighed angrily. "Stop saying things like these !"

"That's the reality."

Plush Mario came closer to them and said, worried: "Spring Bonnie, we'll find an issue. But you need to trust us. Plush and I will find an issue."

"Who told you that I wanted to team up with you, Mastermind ?"

Spring Bonnie was shaking and breathing heavily, all of the pictures from his nightmares coming back to his mind and scaring him as hell. He felt like he was going to lose consciousness, his head killing him and his eyes closing slowly.

"Springy, are you alright ?" Plush Mario asked when she noticed his discomfort.

He suddenly fainted, falling on the ground in front of two worried plushies.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Hi everyone ! This one isn't the best, I agree, but I really hope you liked it anyway ! Tell me everything in the reviews.  
**

 **I would like to thank all the followers and favoriters (XDD) but especially the reviewers: Crazyloconutcase (thank you very much for the support) and ImaginationOverdrive (I really hope you liked this one ^^).**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter and this whole fanfiction ! I'll see you in the next chapter (well, see no but... you understood ^^) ! By-bye !**

 **Circle of J.**

 **EDIT: I corrected some mistakes, I think there are more of them but I don't have many time ^^ Thanks again !**


	7. Act I: Gone

**_-You Can't-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Gone**

* * *

Freddy was looking for Marionette since the morning without finding her. She was nowhere to be seen. What was surprising was that Spring Bonnie was gone too. He thought for a second that they were together in a hidden room and doing whatever two animatronics in love could do but he scrapped that idea. He had heard from Goldie that Mario had rejected the other golden animatronic.

Starting to worrying, he checked once again the Music Box, hoping to find her in there. Unfortunately, she wasn't there. "Where could you be ?" Freddy asked in a low voice, thinking about an answer.

He needed to speak with the others. If they could help him, that would be better. Decided, he went to Pirate Cove and yelled the name of his friend. The red fox looked at him through the curtains and asked him what he wanted. "Did you see Marionette and Spring Bonnie ?"

"Nah. Why yer be askin' that, lad ? There be a problem ?" The pirate fox demanded, worrying about his friends' strange and sudden disappearance.

Freddy lowered his head and took his hat in his hands, looking at it pensively. "I don't know..."

Foxy frowned and came closer to him, leaving Pirate Cove and putting a hand on the bear's shoulder. "Me be goin' to help yer, lad."

"Thanks Foxy..."

"That be normal, Freddy." The red animatronic answered, following him as they walked through the halls of the pizzeria and looked for the two missing animatronics.

They were really nowhere. Did they go on a date, outside the pizzeria ? Freddy knew that was wrong but Foxy didn't. He wasn't aware about Marionette's attitude towards Spring Bonnie when he told her about his feelings.

Freddy sighed, annoyed by the situation, and travelled through the hundread halls of the place. They soon found Bonnie near the Back room, and the purple bunny looked at them with a friendly smile. "Hey guys !"

"Hey."

"Wow... Is there a problem ?" Bonnie asked when he heard Freddy's tone of worrying.

The brown bear and the red fox remained silent for a little while, Bonnie understanding that something was wrong quite easily. "What is going on ?"

"Did you see Spring Bonnie or Marionette ?" The leader demanded, glancing at him with eyes full of hope.

Bonnie thought about that, trying to remember. He'd seen Spring Bonnie rushing to the Restrooms and Marionette speaking with Fredbear before going back to her Music Box. What could exactly go wrong ? They were in there, weren't they ?

He answered what he saw and Freddy's expression lightened. He seemed truly reassured by these facts. Foxy smiled friendly to him and said: "Yer be joinin' us ? We be wantin' to find them, lad."

"Of course. If I can help you." Bonnie replied, nodding and putting his guitar down before following them.

They went to the Restrooms, trying to find Spring Bonnie. They looked all around the rooms but didn't find him. They only found Plush Goldie and Plush Foxy, which were hiding behind the sinks. Bonnie raised an eyebrow while looking at those two, wondering about what they were doing. Maybe they were playing Hide and Seek with the other plushies... And maybe with Spring Bonnie and Marionette.

"Hey guys ! Maybe they're playing Hide and Seek with them." Bonnie shouted, the other two coming closer to him and glancing curiously at the plushies, Freddy thinking about that.

He walked towards Plush Goldie, asking friendly and as discreetly as possible: "Do Spring Bonnie and Marionette play with you ?"

"No, neither do Plushtrap and Plush Mario."

"They be gone." Plush Foxy completed without leaving his hiding place.

That made Freddy and the other two frowning. What was going on ? Why were they all disappearing without logical explanation ? They needed to understand what exactly happened while they were on the show stage.

"Wait." Freddy interrupted, remembering something. "I know what to do."

Foxy and Bonnie stared at him without understanding while the bear was quickly going to the kitchen. They ran after him, following their friend through the halls. "Why do we go to the kitchen, Freddy ?" Bonnie demanded, worried about his friend's attitude.

"Yeah, lad, why we be goin' speak with Chica ?" Foxy added, running after them.

Freddy smiled friendly to them. "She wasn't on-stage. She certainly knows something about what happened."

They quickly arrived to the kitchen and Freddy knocked at the door, waiting for an answer from the inside. Chica told them to enter the room, and they did. She was cooking some pizza while listening some music and singing.

 _"...There's evil that waits inside, Spend the night, Then you'll find, There's evil that waits inside, It's M-_ Oh ! Hey Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy !" She smiled friendly while walking towards them.

"We didn't came for the pizza, Chica." Bonnie replied while lowering the music's volume. "I didn't know you listened to those musics."

Chica crossed her arms against her chest. "They're awesome."

"Indeed, lass." Foxy agreeded, nodding vigorously his head and smiling hugely.

Freddy cleared his throat and came closer to his friend. "Chica, did you see Marionette or Spring Bonnie ?"

"I saw Marionette. She was in her Music Box when I heard a car. I went to the window and saw the Purple Guy." The chicken animatronic explained. "I was so scared ! I ran to the Safe room and Fredbear spoke with me."

"I don't even want to know what you said to him." Bonnie reacted, disdainful.

"Wow, why are you like that towards me ?"

"Shut up."

"Hey, stop !" Freddy yelled, interrupting the arguing. He sighed, annoyed by the situation, and turned to Chica. "Why was Purple Guy there ?"

Chica shrugged. "How could I know ? He left some minutes after with a bag."

"A bag ?"

"Yeah, a bag. Something was moving inside it. But I was too scared to try to figure out what it was." She answered to Freddy, looking at the oven and at the pizza inside it.

Foxy glanced at Freddy and came towards him, telling him that something was strange about that story. She couldn't have run to the Safe room and seen the scene described at the same time. Something was also wrong about her attitude. Freddy frowned and approached Chica, grabbing her arm.

Instantly, she turned to him with black eyes, white pupils in the center of them, and screamed at his face. The bear stepped back, trying to figure out what was going on but she attacked him once more. Bonnie was the first to react, pushing her away and ready to fight with her. "Don't you dare to touch him." He warned, eyes filled with anger.

Foxy ran to Freddy, checking if he was alright. Fortunately, he was not harmed. He was scared because he didn't expected this to happen, but he was not wounded. The fox looked at Chica with surprise, noticing something unusual. "Hey, Freddy lad, look !" He shouted, showing the cut wire in Chica's neck.

The leader of the animatronic group frowned and approached the broken animatronic, trying to catch the wire but the chicken was fighting back. He pulled her against a wall, Foxy and Bonnie holding back her arms while he was grabbing the wire and deactivating the other animatronic. Chica's expression showed pain before shutting down, her eyes closing and her head lowering motionlessly.

Bonnie sighed happily and took her in his arms, taking her to the Back room where Marionette could repair her.

Freddy looked at Foxy, who was increasing the volume of the music, singing in harmony with the music: _"So Dream, Dream, Dream yer dream..."_

The brown animatronic shook his head like a bored parent would and left the room, wondering about what he could do to bring Marionette back, and, above all, what he could do to save Spring Bonnie, wherever he was...

* * *

Marionette was upset. Yeah, indeed, she was really upset. Purple Guy was not alone, of course. He had 'friends', and these ones were none others than her new robots. Even the Balloon Boy animatronic was by his side. Why did he need to use her new robots ? That was so unfair for the poor new creatures they were.

But the most upsetting thing to her mind was Spring Bonnie's absence. That could seem surprising but she... She liked him. He was her friend since a long while and she loved speaking with him, joking with him... He was so nice with her... Why did that turn into love ? They didn't needed love.

Or did they ?

That was a question ever-present in her mind. Why did she... Why didn't she answer ? Why did she remain silent ? Why did she break his heart ?

She was really sad about that. Spring Bonnie was a really kind robot. He didn't deserve what happened to him. And now, where was he ? Was he still at the pizzeria ? She doubted of that. He certainly ran out of the restaurant when Marionette rejected him. She felt so guilty...

When she heard some footsteps in front of her, she shook her head and raised it, looking at the Toy Bonnie animatronic in the eyes. She feared them. Purple Guy tought them how to kill slowly people, to make them suffer. They weren't animatronics anymore. They were... monsters.

"What are you going to do to me ?" She asked, fearing the answer.

The animatronic seemed really sad, that was unusual. Marionette was scared by his attitude. Was he going to kill her ? Probably. "Go." The blue animatronic said, releasing her from her chains. "Don't tell anyone. Your friends need your help."

"So you're releasing me ? For real ?" Marionette asked, not trusting him.

Toy Bonnie nodded, showing her the door. Marionette smiled gently to him and ran towards the exit, looking all around her. Okay, she didn't know where she was. How was she going to go to the pizzeria ? She shook her head and started to walk, trying to recognize something- or someone.

That's when she heard someone calling her. She turned around, only to find Plush Goldie staring at her. She smiled to it and approached it, kneeling before it and grabbing its little hand. "What are you doing here ?"

"I was trying to find you. Come, let's go to the pizzeria." The plushie said, leading her to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

* * *

"And so ?" Plushtrap asked while sitting on his chair, looking at Spring Bonnie. The animatronic was bearing Plush Mario over his shoulder, glancing at his plushie with an amused look.

"You know, we need to find a place to live today." The bunny reminded his counterpart, smiling while Plush Mario was kissing his cheek.

Plushtrap sighed sadly. "Can I bring my chair to the new place ?"

"It's your problem, Plushtrap." The other plushie replied, looking around and hugging Spring Bonnie.

They were not at home anymore, there was no doubt. They were... nowhere. In a dark and creepy, decrepit place. And they were alone, in the darkness, wondering about their past and the errors they made.

The Spring Bonnie plushie sighed and stood up, climbing Spring Bonnie's leg and sitting on his other shoulder. They began to walk in the street, searching a place to live when they finally found what they wanted.

It was a small apartment with only one bedroom but it was perfect for them. The living-room was quite correct, many light entering the room through the bays and they could even see the whole city from there. Spring Bonnie fell in love with that apartment.

He glanced at his two little friends, waiting for their approval. Plush Mario smiled and nodded, happy with that place, and Plushtrap was glancing at a wonderful chair in the corner of the bedroom. Spring Bonnie laughed, tenderized, and decided to get this place.

With what money, you ask ? With the money of jumpscare, of course.

The seller came and demanded money. Spring Bonnie had a creepy smile. Unsure, the seller asked if there was a problem and Plushtrap jumpscared him. The poor man ran as fast as he could out of the apartment, giving them the keys.

Plush Mario smiled to her plushie friend, making eyes at him. Plushtrap smiled softly to her and blushed, suddenly looking away. Plush Mario laughed softly before getting off Spring Bonnie's shoulder and walking around the place. There was some furniture but there was no bed and not many things in the kitchen. They would have to manage to find some furniture items.

Plushtrap followed her into the bathroom, looking at the bath without expression. Plush Mario turned to him, smiling gently and taking his hand slowly. Plushtrap froze, blushing vigorously before turning to look at her in the eyes.

Spring Bonnie stared at them without saying anything, remembering Marionette. Why did she rejected him ? Now he was never going to see her again. Maybe he could call Fredbear, asking him to come everyday to speak a little with him. He was going to feel alone otherwise.

Decided, he closed his eyes and called the golden bear. Right after that, he opened his eyes and looked as Fredbear was in front of him. He seemed to be quite lost. "Where the f*ck are we ?"

"In my new house." Spring Bonnie answered, going to the sofa and sitting on it. "I wanted to ask you something."

Goldie teleported next to him, looking at him strangely. "And what is it ?"

"Can you... come here everyday for a little while ? I'll need some company." The golden bunny demanded, glancing at his best friend's reaction.

He was quite disturbed by the question but nodded, promising that he'll try his best. But something was obviously concerning him. He was... absent-minded. Lost in his mind. "Can't you just come back at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria ?" Fredbear asked some time after with a sad voice.

"No..."

"But why ?"

"Goldie, listen..." Spring Bonnie started, taking one of his friend's hand and wondering. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is not my place."

"Neither is it mine but I don't leave it." Fredbear replied, worried about his best friend.

Spring Bonnie sighed sadly before going on: "I don't want to live there anymore. I want another future."

"If this is because of Marionette, I'll f*cking k-"

"No, Goldie please listen !" The golden bunny animatronic shouted, his heart beating much faster than before when he noticed Goldie's anger.

Fredbear tried to calm down, listening at his best friend. "I just- You know that... we are going to be scrapped, right... ?" The golden bear nodded sadly. "I just want to escape my fate. Don't you want to do the same ?"

"You're lying, I know this is because of Marionette, but-"

"Fredbear please, answer my question." Spring Bonnie interrupted. "Wouldn't you like to live a new life ? Where you are free to do what you want without anybody to scrap you or threaten you ?"

The bear remained silent for a while, giving by that an obvious answer. Who would not ?

"Fredbear... Stay with me."

The bear's heart missed a beat when he heard that. "What ?"

"Stay with me, my friend. Or you'll be killed."

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Hey men, okay, I have some awesome news for you ^^ I needed to do that. This was the seventh chapter of this fanfiction, much longer than the others, I hope you liked it ^^ Tell me everything.  
**

 **I added some references to my favorite songs, "Dream Your Dream" by TryHardNinja and "It's Me" by the same guy. These are really awesome musics ! Check them if you don't know them.**

 **Once again, thanks to everyone for the support, you're awesome ! :)**

 **Circle of J.**


	8. Act I: Forgiveness

**_-You Can't-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Forgiveness  
**

* * *

"Okay, this is not working." Freddy said, trying since an hour to repair his microphone without succeeding. It was glitching, when he sang, it altered his voice. He needed to repair it as fast as he could. For his own sanity.

'No need to do this' Bonnie told him some time ago. He was quite right, after all, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was closed now. But Freddy wanted his microphone to sing one of those fantastic songs that he heard from Chica's kitchen. He didn't know the name of the music but he knew the lyrics. That was a great song. He needed to sing it.

He shut on the microphone once he'd done what he wanted to do on it, and made a try. That was fortunately working again. Happy, he took place on the show stage and waited for Chica's song to begin. When it began, Freddy had a huge smile, preparing himself. _"There was a legend, A legend born long ago, About a wicked, A wicked man no one knows, Went and unravelled, Six innocent little souls-"_

"Freddy." Bonnie interrupted, in front of him and holding his guitar in his hands. "Can I speak with you ?"

The leader sighed sadly before nodding, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sing his song again until a long while. Bonnie smiled friendly to him and lead him to the Back room, sitting on the table. "Goldie told me that... you had something for me ?"

"Wait, he said that ?" Freddy demanded, blushing.

That was not predicted. He had told Fredbear to keep the secret safe. Why did the golden bear betray him ? He needed to speak with him.

Bonnie nodded absently, trying to get an answer from Freddy. "What is it ?"

"Nothing important." The brown bear replied quickly, leaving the room as fast as he could and shoving Marionette while going back to the Show stage. The black and white animatronic stared at him without understanding before going to the Safe room.

Fredbear was there, holding in his hands what seemed to be a picture. That was a picture from the seventies, the time where Spring Bonnie and Fredbear were on-stage and performing for children. Some years before the incident with Fredbear. The good old times.

Marionette approached him and sat beside him, smiling friendly to him. "Good memories ?"

"Maybe." The bear replied, raising his head to look at her in the eyes. "What do you want ?"

"Where is Spring Bonnie ?"

Fredbear frowned when he heard the question. "All of a sudden, you care about him ?"

Marionette didn't mind, the remark wasn't going to get on her nerves because that was exactly what Fredbear wanted. She wasn't going to give him satisfaction. Not this time. "I think that you know where he is. I want to know too."

"I won't tell you. Trust me, you won't break his heart another time, you b*tch."

The puppet jumped in surprise when she heard the insult. What was going on Fredbear's mind ? He didn't know what she felt. "You don't know anything about my feelings."

"What I know is that you refused him and that he ran out of this place because of that, well, mainly because of that." Goldie said, letting go of the picture in his hands and glancing at the other animatronic without expression.

Marionette frowned after Goldie's affirmation. "What do you mean by 'mainly' ?"

"He also left because he fears for his life. We're going to be scrapped, you know." Fredbear explained without looking at her anymore. "He wants to change his destiny."

Marionette took a while before asking in a low and worried voice: "Don't you want to do the same ?"

Fredbear lowered his head before avoiding the question.

"Don't even try to find him, you're warned." The golden animatronic answered with a threatening voice.

Marionette sighed, annoyed by the conversation, and went out of the room. Definitely, Fredbear knew where Spring Bonnie was but wasn't about to collaborate. She needed another way to speak with Spring Bonnie.

But what ?

Wait.

Her plushie !

She could probably take control of her plushie counterpart for some minutes. It was certainly with Spring Bonnie and Plushtrap, right ? She needed to try.

She came back to her Music Box and hid inside it, focusing on what she needed to do. She closed her eyes, concentrating.

* * *

Spring Bonnie was sitting on his sofa when he heard Plushtrap calling him. Without shutting off the fan beside his seat, he went to the bedroom, only to find Plushtrap stuck under the bed. He crossed his arms and sighed angrily while looking into its little grey eyes. "How did you get there, this time ?"

"Please, just help me." The plush toy begged him.

The golden bunny sighed and offered his plushie counterpart his hand, helping him to escape this trap. The plushie smiled friendly before leaving very quickly, even more quickly than Foxy. And Foxy was the fastiest animatronic of the crew !

Spring Bonnie returned to the sofa, wondering about so many things. How were Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy ? He didn't really care before but he missed them a bit, now that he was nearly alone in his apartment. He remembered everything. They were so kind with him, even if, at first, it was very difficult.

They made his days brighter. Sharing a pizza with Chica, singing with Freddy and laughing with Bonnie while he was playing guitar... He missed those moments. But... He couldn't return to the pizzeria. That was impossible now.

Suddenly, the bunny heard footsteps beside him. He raised his head and looked at who was coming, only to see Plush Mario staring at him with strange white pupils. It sat next to his head, acting very oddly. It was motionless. Spring Bonnie sat in the sofa, looking at it without saying anything.

That was when the plushie started to speak with another voice: "Spring Bonnie ? Can you hear me ?"

Astonished, the golden animatronic's voice died suddenly. Was... Was that Marionette ? She cared about him ? About where he was ? About his feelings ?

He just couldn't speak anymore, wondering about Marionette's motives. Was she calling him to mock ? That was a possibility.

"I don't know if you can hear me... I'm sorry." Marionette continued, her voice lowering a little and filled with sadness.

The Puppet plush turned to look at him and took his hand between its two ones. The bunny lowered his head, tears running down his cheeks and weeping in desesperation. That was so mean to call him now... Now that it was too late...

His heart was dead... The only things Spring Bonnie could feel from now were pain and sadness. He needed time. He just... couldn't handle the situation as it was.

Plush Mario lowered his head and said with a very sad voice: "Forgive me. Spring Bonnie... Can you forgive me ?"

"Why should I... ?" The golden bunny asked with a broken voice. He wiped his tears, trying to stay strong, but others ran down his cheeks immediately after.

All of a sudden, Plush Mario's head raised and the plushie came closer to him. Spring Bonnie didn't react, not understanding what was happening. Or more accurately what was going to happen.

The plushie smiled softly before kissing him on the lips. Spring Bonnie blushed very much, his eyes widening while he felt himself responding to the kiss. Why was he doing that ? Why was he so weak ?

"I love you, Mario..." He whispered into Plush Mario's ear once they were at a reasonable distance.

The plushie smiled, tenderized, and put a hand over his cheek. "I'm looking for you, Springy."

The golden rabbit's eyes raised and he saw the plushie recovering reality. He sighed sadly and stood up, going to the kitchen but something gripped his leg. When he turned to see what it was, he discovered Plushtrap, enraged, holding him back. "Plush ?" Spring Bonnie asked, not understanding clearly what was exactly going on.

"How dare you kiss my Plush Mario in front of me !?" The plushie cried out, angrier than Spring Bonnie had ever seen from him.

Plush Mario was standing next to Plushtrap, lost in her mind and looking at him with fear and apprehension. She didn't remember, great...

The bunny sighed, annoyed by the situation, and replied: "I was not kissing Plush Mario, I was kissing Marionette !"

"Are you kidding me ?" His counterpart asked violently, approaching Plush Mario and taking her in his arms. "I'll f*cking kill you, my 'friend'."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

* * *

Marionette was going to the kitchen, intending to speak with Chica about what just happened, but someone holded her back. She turned around, looking right in Freddy's blue eyes. This one was smiling shyly, hesitating. Marionette remained still, just releasing her arm from the bear's grip. Finally, after some minutes of silence, Freddy asked: "Where were you ?"

The Puppet raised an eyebrow when she heard the question. "That's all ?"

Seeing that Freddy was not understanding why she was saying that, she explained calmly: "I thought that would be something more... important. I was in the Music Box. Do you have something to ask me ?"

The brown bear glanced at the kitchen's door before answering: "I was just worrying... Did you speak with... _Him_ ?"

"That's none of your concern. That's privacy." Marionette answered without expression.

"I know, I was just wondering... Don't be mad at me..."

The Puppet closed her eyes for a while, sighing sadly before sitting next to the door, on the ground. She invited him to do the same before confessing: "I spoke with him."

"What did he say ? Is he going to come back ?" Freddy asked in a worried way.

"I don't know..." She replied, looking at the ground while thinking. "From what I saw, he has a house. I don't think he's going to come here again."

"But- And your love story ?"

"It won't be possible for us to continue..." Marionette answered, staring at Plush Goldie while this one was roaming around and singing.

Freddy's eyes widened and he put a hand on Mario's shoulder, shaking her slightly. "You can't let that happen !"

"I can't do anything..."

"You need to try ! We'll find him and bring him back at the pizzeria !" The mascot assured confidently, raising his head and looking at Chica, who was staring at him in confusion.

He waved his hand, telling her to go elsewhere while they were speaking. The chicken nodded and smiled friendly before leaving the hall. Marionette raised a little her head and looked at him with sad eyes. "Goldie won't let us do that."

"Why ?"

"He thinks that Spring B. is allowed to choose his destiny, which is true." Marionette responded.

"But-"

"No buts, Freddy. If Springy wants to come back, he will. Otherwise..."

The brown animatronic lowered his head and stood up, going back to the Show Stage where Chica and Bonnie were already. Marionette also stood up, entering the kitchen and taking some pizzas, bringing them to the Dining Area.

Everyone came and they ate together, Fredbear appearing near Bonnie and immediately chating with him. Freddy seemed to be tensed when Goldie was around, for some reason. Marionette didn't really care. She was lost in her mind.

"Hey, lass, everythin' be alright ?" Foxy asked her, worried about her mood.

The Puppet waved her hand. "Yeah, don't worry, Foxy..."

She wasn't convincing at all because of her voice tone. That made everyone looking up at her, even Fredbear, who was trying to understand why she was sad. Bonnie stood up and walked towards her, really worried. "Tell us everything, Mario."

"First, my name is Marionette, and second I won't tell anything to a certain person." She replied, glancing angrily at Fredbear.

The golden bear smirked and said: "Our meeting earlier didn't please you, over that I see."

"Indeed. Don't even think that I'll let him alone outside."

"He has a life now, on his own, he doesn't need anyone to annoy him." Goldie stated without looking at her anymore.

Marionette clenched her fists and shouted at his face furiously: "I won't let him outside without anybody caring about him !"

"And why not ?" The golden animatronic asked, a small grin appearing on his face.

The Puppet blushed very much and admitted: "Because I love him."

Chica smiled hugely when she heard that while Foxy's and Bonnie's jaws were falling. Freddy remained calm, only staring at Goldie's reaction. The bear was smiling, ironically enough, with rage.

"Alright, so, if I understand well this whole situation, you broke his heart, he left because of you, and you try to find him because, all of a sudden, you love him ?" Fredbear sumed up, looking briefly at everyone to see if everyone agreeded with that.

"That's not that simple." Marionette replied, glancing at the other animatronics. "Listen, I always loved him but I... was afraid. So I didn't react to his demand. I didn't reject it !"

"That be the same, lass-"

"No Foxy !" The Puppet exclaimed, trying to convince the only two animatronics that weren't aware about the story.

"I understand why he left now..." Bonnie added, glancing at Goldie with a sad look.

The golden bear nodded slightly before turning to Marionette again. "Let Springy make his own life."

The Puppet frowned and turned around, going as fast as she could to her Music Box. Chica was about to follow her but Bonnie holded her back. "No," He said, gripping her arm. "she needs to be alone."

"But-"

"Bonnie be right, lass." Foxy added, returning to Pirate Cove before shutting in sleep-mode.

Goldie looked at Chica, wondering about something. "Why don't you agree with me ?" He asked her.

"I just want them to be together." Chica responded without looking at him. "You're right, to an extent. But they love each other."

She came back to the Show Stage, watching the others shutting in sleep-mode and Goldie disappearing. She raised her head, looking through the darkness, and a tear ran down her cheek. "And I love happy endings."

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Hello everyone ! I hope that you're all well and that you liked this chapter ! It's not my favorite, once again, but if you like it tell me everything ! ^^  
**

 **I made a reference to 'Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Song' by TryHardNinja. That was the song sang by Freddy. ^^**

 **I would like to thank again all the support ! Thanks to BrunetteNerd, Crazyloconutcase, Dog-boy1685, ImaginationOverdrive, Kazuki Tsukino, Lightning-Kinkaku, LoveMe2346, Miiv12, Milean, MrMarioluigi1000, VivianShadowGirl, erzashea1 and sonicxjones for favoriting (and also following for some of you) my story, you're all awesome !**

 **Thanks also to Team Sonic Forever 4910 for the support by following my story ^^**

 **And finally, thanks to Crazyloconutcase and ImaginationOverdrive for reviewing my story, it is really appreciated, you're awesome ! ;D**

 **I wanted to say that the next chapter will be an important twist in the story. But I won't tell more than that ! ^^**

 **With that, sweet closure.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Circle of J.**


	9. Act I: Toy Animatronics

**_-You Can't-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Toy Animatronics**

* * *

Vincent's smile grew when he saw Spring Bonnie's face. He was frowning, seemingly wondering about what he had just offered him. Maybe he was going to accept. The Purple Guy sat on the sofa, looking curiously all around him. Spring's apartment was very beautiful, as was the view from the bay. He could see the whole city.

Beside his 'friend' were two plushies, one called Plushtrap and the other Plush Mario. Hilarious. Marionette's plushie was called 'Mario'. Vincent would have laughed if he was not so serious. He needed Spring Bonnie's agreement. That would be a lot funnier.

The golden bunny looked at a picture of him and the other animatronics together during a birthday party and walked towards it, grabbing it and glancing at it without a single word. Tears were filling his golden eyes. Then he turned to look at Vincent, hesitating.

"So ? Do you accept ?" Purple Guy demanded, grinning hugely.

Spring Bonnie lowered his head, looking once again at the picture before smiling cruelly. He tore up the picture, separating the others and him, before letting go of it. "They left me alone." The bunny said, walking towards Vincent. "What do we do first ?"

"... I have the perfect idea." Purple Guy said, his smile growing more and more.

* * *

 _November 1987; Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria:_

* * *

Toy Freddy was on-stage, glancing at the whole room and, more precisely, at the children who were eating some pizza. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were by his side, doing exactly the same thing but also chatting together.

It had been one year since Marionette saved them from Vincent. One year and they were already part of Freddy's crew. Marionette spoke often with them about a certain Spring Bonnie but she also said that he was gone since a long while. Toy Freddy didn't ask why, he wasn't interested by these stories. The past was just the past. Oddly enough, he felt that they were going to see him soon nevertheless.

Meanwhile, Mangle was playing with children in the Game Area. Even if she was nearly destroyed because of them, she was always happy when she was with children. She was looking at one of them speaking with Balloon Boy when she heard some mechanical footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around, looking for an animatronic, but found nothing more than darkness. Intrigued, she crawled towards the dark and saw two golden eyes staring at her.

She gasped and jumped in fear, quickly stepping back. She was too scared to think. She crawled as fast as she could to the Music Box, ignoring children's calls. Marionette looked at her when she came and turned to her. "What's going on ?"

Mangle looked all around them to see if there was anyone spying but there was nothing. She cleared her throat and said: "I saw two golden eyes in the darkness. Marionette... I'm scared."

"You said 'two golden eyes' ?" Mario demanded, wondering about who that could be. She instantly thought about someone and she gasped with joy. "Where ?"

The white fox told her to follow and she came back to her corner of the room, showing Marionette the two golden eyes staring at them before vanishing. Marionette took a step forward and tried to catch the animatronic's hand but it was already gone. Mangle glanced at her in a frightened way before asking in a low voice: "Who is it ? Is it going to hurt me ?"

Marionette came closer to her and put a hand over her head friendly, smiling softly. "Don't be afraid. He's a friend of mine."

"Ow... okay." The fox agreeded, lying on the ground as the restaurant was closing.

Marionette stared at the dark corner once again, tears running down her cheeks and her smile vanishing quickly. She took a step forward and whispered sadly: "Why don't you come closer to me... my love..."

She waited some time but nothing came out of the shadows. She was all alone, standing in the darkness of the restaurant and waiting for two golden eyes to show up without results. Desesperate, she came back to her Music Box and fell asleep within it some minutes after.

In the middle of the night, she heard mechanical footsteps echoing through the Game Area. She slowly opened an eye and stood up, looking for Spring Bonnie all around the Game Area. That was when she saw where he was.

Next to Mangle, the golden rabbit was standing and seemingly glancing at her. An important part of his left ear was dangling and his eyes were much darker than before, certainly due to the animatronic's great age. His body was decrepit, revealing some parts of his endoskeleton, some wires tangling and apparent outside the suit. Marionette stared at him with both shock and sadness. What happened to him during these four years ?

Before she could eventually take a step towards him, something jumped at her and made her fall, holding her back on the ground by her arms. There were actually two things. Two little things, probably plushies. Then she remembered.

Plushtrap and Plush Mario. The two were teaming up with Spring Bonnie since he'd left the pizzeria, following him everywhere and doing whatever he wanted. Just like puppets.

Mario tried to escape from their grip but they weren't going to release her. "Spring Bonnie ! What are you doing ?" She cried out when she saw the golden bunny over Mangle who was starting to panic. "Let her go !"

The bunny animatronic didn't listen and took a wire from Mangle's head, as she could see from their shadows on the ground. She gasped and defended herself more vigorously, knowing exactly what he was going to do if she didn't stop him. Spring Bonnie took scissors and looked at Marionette with an evil grin.

"No Spring Bonnie ! You don't need to do this ! Put those scissors down and come back to us !" The Puppet shouted, pushing Plushtrap away but the little demon was already coming back.

"Now, my name is Springtrap." The bunny replied while cutting the wire without pity, calling back his two friends and escaping through the window right after that. Marionette quickly stood up, running to Mangle to see if everything was alright for her. The robot wasn't moving anymore and Mario's eyes filled up with tears.

* * *

The day after, everything was alright, as always, but Marionette was fearing something bad to happen. Spring Bonnie cut a wire so there was necessarily a reason. He wouldn't do such a thing without hoping consequences.

But anyway, Marionette was wondering. What had Spring B. become ? Why did he do that ? Why ? Why didn't he listen to her ? What was going on with him ? So much questions without answers. She needed to understand. Why did Spring Bonnie hurt Mangle ?

Suddenly, she heard a child screaming from the opposite side of the room. She instantly went out of the Music Box and ran to Mangle but it was already too late. A kid was on the ground, blood running from his head, unconscious. Mangle was in front of him, her teeth wet with blood and her eyes being black with white pupils inside them. Marionette came cautiously towards the fox, taking one step by one, and took the child, carrying him away from Mangle.

The boy's mother called the ambulances while holding her son in her arms, thanking Marionette and going away, waiting at the entrance. The Puppet turned to see Mangle rushing to her. She remained calm and stretched her arm, hypnotising the animatronic. This one fell on the ground, motionless, next to Balloon Boy who was looking at Marionette in a frightened way. "What is going on with her ?" The boy asked, scared by the fox.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be alright." The Puppet replied, looking all around her and noticing two golden eyes looking at them in the same corner as the night before. She took a step towards the animatronic but this one vanished immediately after.

Balloon Boy turned around to look at what Marionette was staring and frowned. "Mario, what the sh*t is going on ?"

She didn't answer for a long while, only glancing at the darkness without moving anymore. She felt her heart being destroyed by Spring Bonnie's acts. She was in love with a criminal. With, probably, Vincent's ally.

She wasn't proud about that. She was ashamed. Why did she love him ? Even after what he just did, she was still in love with him. Why her ? What did she do wrong ?

The little animatronic came closer to her and asked her in a worried voice tone: "Is it Spring thing ?"

"Spring Bonnie, yes." She replied motionlessly before looking at him and turning around, going to the Music Box and sitting against it.

She cried. She needed to cry. After those four years waiting for him to come, waiting to see him again and speaking with him one more time... Here was what happened. She felt so bad...

All of a sudden, she felt someone by her side. She knew instantly who it was without looking at him. She just sobbed and turned to see him, looking at his sorry expression. The golden bear lowered his shoulders and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Marionette cuddled up to Fredbear, sobbing against his neck. The bear smiled friendly and holded her closer, asking: "What makes you sad ?"

The other animatronic calmed down a little before answering: "Spring Bo- Springtrap is against us now..."

Goldie's eyes widened when he heard that. Was it true ? Then Spring Bonnie was a bigger bastard than he thought. He was extremely disappointed by his best friend's attitude but what could he do ? Spring Bonnie had already chosen his way. It was too late.

"Oh... I see." Fredbear murmured, looking away.

Marionette didn't reply anything, just sobbing more and more.

* * *

"Good good good." Vincent greeted when he saw Springtrap entering the apartment with a huge evil smile. Purple Guy smiled back and invited his animatronic ally to explain to him what happened exactly. Springtrap sat next to him and started to explain, Plushtrap coming towards Vincent and asking for a hug. The Purple Guy smiled friendly to him and holded him closer to him, hugging him as a friend would, while listening to his ally. When Springtrap finished to explain everything, Vincent smiled. "Great, you did exactly what I wanted you to do."

"I wanted this too, Vincent." Springtrap replied, smiling cruelly.

"Indeed, friend. Now, I want you to... kill."

"What ?" The bunny gasped in surprise.

"You heard me." Purple Guy confirmed, smiling evilly to his friend.

Springtrap's smile grew even more when he heard that. "When do we start ?"

At this question, Vincent stood up and came closer to Plush Mario. This one was scared of him without reason. Maybe Marionette was interracting with it. Who knew. He smiled to the little plushie and answered to Springtrap: "At midnight. I want Mario to see you, understood ?"

The plushie started to tremble and it ran to the bedroom, hiding under the bed while hearing the other three sniggering like devils from the living-room.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Hey everyone ! I hope you liked this chapter ! This chapter is the most important, everything within it will be important for the rest of the story. Even the picture at the beginning ! You'll understand why in the next chapters ! ^^  
**

 **I'm so glad because I managed to write exactly 1987 words and I succeeded ! :D  
**

 **Well, that's all, tell me what you think about this in the comments !**

 **With that, sweet closure.**

 **Until next time !**

 **Circle of J.**


	10. Act I: Proposition

**_-You Can't-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Proposition  
**

* * *

Freddy sighed, annoyed by the situation. Bonnie was next to him, looking at the scene without reaction, his jaw wide opened in shock. The bear turned around, not wanting to see what was going on in front of them. Chica put a hand on his shoulder, trembling as never. She was too surprised to do anything else. She couldn't even speak. Because yes, something was happening. Something really... unexpected.

Foxy cleared his throat and glanced at Balloon Boy, who was giggling nervously while looking all around him before fainting. Marionette was beside them, facepalming and shaking her head when she saw Balloon Boy on the ground.

Indeed, Goldie was flirting with Toy Chica.

Mangle was too shocked to even move, her voice box starting to glitch again and her jaw widening. She was maybe a few meters behind them, and she was like paralyzed. Toy Chica was smiling softly to the golden bear, charmed by the bear's advances and amused by the situation at the same time. But was it funny for everyone ?

The original animatronics, except Foxy, just turned around and returned to the Parts & Service room, closing its door without a word. Foxy turned to look at Marionette, who immediately stared at him. "Why are they doing that ?"

"They..." Marionette started before hesitating. "It seems that they're in love..."

"Oh..." The fox replied, looking again at the two animatronics flirting then at Balloon Boy, still unconscious. "But how ?"

"Sometimes, there is no logical explanation."

Mangle approached them soon after, trying to understand why that was happening before glancing at the Puppet, Foxy and Balloon Boy on the ground. She raised her look, seemingly wondering what happened to the other animatronic. The two just shruggled before going back to their activities, Foxy going to the Parts & Service room and Marionette joining her Music Box. She thought about what she was doing before the restaurant closed down.

Giving gifts to children.

They were always surprised when they saw her moving without strings. Indeed, that was quite spectacular for them. A real puppet wouldn't do such a thing, after all. She just had explain with a robotic voice that she had also an endoskeleton, allowing her to roam around. The children were happy with that explanation and didn't need more. They were just asking for their daily gift.

The Puppet always smiled to them before giving them their gifts, the children smiling and the parents thanking her before leaving Prize Corner.

Now... All was pretty... strange. Since the... incident with Mangle, none of the animatronics were acting the same towards her, even the toys themselves. Toy Freddy was aware about what really happened, just as Freddy, but... They were worried when they walked near her.

Marionette stopped thinking about that and the day passed. At night, some time before midnight, she heard the same mechanical footsteps as Springtrap's. She raised her head, looking at him as he was in front of her, looking at her straight in the eyes. The rabbit was smiling hugely to her. "Hello, dear." He said, seemingly very seductive as she got out of the Music Box cautiously.

"What do you want ? Leave me alone." Marionette asked with a hard expression on her face, not sure about the bunny's intentions.

"Oh, only speak, don't be nervy like that."

But even if he didn't seem threatening, she didn't trust him. She wasn't stupid. Vincent's ally had a plan, she could read that in his golden-grey eyes.

The bunny smiled softly and leaned against the side of the Music Box. "How are you doing since Freddy Fazbear's closed ?"

Marionette just stared at him without answering, Springtrap's right ear tilting slightly with curiousity. "Will you answer ?"

"Why ?"

"Just because I asked you something, and it's more than required to answer." Springtrap replied without letting go of his grin.

Fearing something bad to happen, she turned around and started to walk to the Parts & Service room, hoping the help of Fredbear or Freddy and the others, but he grabbed her arm before she could take one more step. "Wait, are you avoiding me ?"

"You know exactly why I'm fearing being alone with you, stop asking stupid questions." She replied, trying to release her arm from the grip.

"You don't need to fear me, that's way too late for fearing me." Springtrap answered, smiling and pressing her against the wall behind them.

She gasped, surprised, and tried to escape his grip. "Release me !"

"I don't want to."

Marionette started to really panic when she felt Springtrap's breathing against her face. They were so close to each other. To an extent, she would have wanted more if this wasn't in this specifical situation. Springtrap was the enemy, and she was alone with him. Stuck against a wall and harmless. "Why are you so mean... ?"

Springtrap smiled and kissed her on the lips quickly, avoiding the question. He looked at her expression with satisfaction. Of course, the Puppet was blushing. "So cute, love, but you should sometimes shut this beautiful mouth." He whispered, stepping back and seemingly wondering. "Anyway, I came to suggest you something."

Marionette gulped before looking at him. "And what is it ?"

Her voice filled with fear made him smile more hugely. "Would you help me if..."

"If ?"

"If I killed some more children ?" The golden bunny asked without looking at her, smiling cruelly. "I need your help to do so."

"Never !" The Puppet cried out, clenching her fists angrily and stricking him on the chest. "You know that I would never do such a thing !"

Springtrap turned to look at her in the eyes and asked innocently: "Even if it was for me ?"

Marionette looked away and crossed her arms against her chest. "Yes."

"Oh please, Puppet." The bunny laughed, glancing at her mockingly. "You're acting like a cry baby, try to be an adult."

"You should try to act like an adult, my dear Spring Bonnie. If you do so, Purple Guy couldn't be manipulating you anymore." Marionette replied coldly, going back to her Music Box.

Even if she was scared, she shouldn't show it to him. If she did... He would have her, in one way or another. Springtrap was clever and felt angry because he was all alone, he could easily trick her, to oblige her to do what he wanted her to do. In this case, kill children with him or for him.

Spring didn't answer, silently scrapping the Puppet's remark, following her and smiling hugely to her. "Y'know, I love hearing my other name from that girly mouth."

Marionette looked at Mangle, who was still glancing at the surveillance camera, and turned to glance at Springtrap. For once, Plushtrap wasn't with him. "Where is your plushie ?"

"At home, I didn't need him to speak with you." The bunny answered, shruggling. "Why don't you accept my offer ?"

"I don't want to kill anyone."

"Too bad for you."

Alarmed by the last sentence, Marionette stared at him. The golden bunny smiled more hugely and came towards her, grabbing her arm and pressing her against a wall, banging her head against the surface. She tried to escape but he was hitting her so stongly that she couldn't defend herself. "Release me ! Why do you-"

She fainted.

Springtrap smiled evilly and carried her to the Safe room, where five children were already stuck. He put her down and killed them, smiling even more when he noticed that Puppet's eyes were wide open...

* * *

When Fredbear awoke the following day, he felt like something was wrong. He took his time to shake his head, as usual, and teleported to the Music Box immediately. He needed to know if Marionette had the same feeling that him. They were the two only robots who could feel something like that. Bad feelings. And that day, Goldie felt a really, REALLY, bad feeling.

"Mario ?" He called out, waiting outside the Music Box.

Marionette looked at him blankly, paler than usual, and asked in a low and tired voice: "What do you want, Fredbear ?"

What Fredbear found strange was that she didn't mind about the 'Mario' thing. That's how he knew that his bad feeling was, in fact, about Marionette. He frowned and glanced back at her, noticing that she was kind of sick. "What is it this time ?" He asked, knowing exactly that she was trying to hide something.

"Wha-What do you mean ? Everything is okay, I-"

"Mario." Goldie cut, looking at her in an annoyed way.

"Marionette." The Puppet corrected, a smile growing on Fredbear's mouth.

"Right. I know that something's wrong, you can't hide it to me."

The Puppet just stared at him for a while before laughing nervously. She looked all around her, trying to find an issue but everybody was looking at her, waiting for her answer.

Freddy, who was just next to Mangle, was even crossing his arms and frowning furiously. He wasn't patient at all.

Chica came towards him and put his hand on her shoulder, smiling friendly to her. "Why don't you want to explain ?"

"Leave me alone... All of you ! Leave. Me. Alone." Marionette whispered, tears filling her black eyes while she remembered what she saw.

"Mario-"

"No Goldie !" She cut, looking away before hiding in her box without saying anything else.

Bonnie lowered his ears before leaving the room, going back to the Parts & Service room while the others werespeaking near the Show stage.

Freddy just sat in front of everyone, trying to analyze the situation. "So, as we've all guessed, Marionette is hiding something."

"What could it be ?" Toy Freddy asked, wondering.

"She seemed so serious."

"You're right, Toy Bonnie..." Toy Chica nodded, looking at him with a saddened expression on her face.

Mangle looked all around her, noticing that only Bonnie was absent. Foxy and Chica were speaking with Balloon Boy, who wanted to understand what was happening, and Fredbear was just in a dark corner of the room, staring at the Music Box and listening at the conversation at the same time. "Hey, where's Bonnie ?"

Freddy instantly raised his head, his heart missing a beat when he noticed Bonnie's absence. He feared the worse. Where could have Bonnie go ? He thought about it and ran to the Parts & Service room, but when he arrived there, it was empty.

He turned around to look at the others, really panicked. "Everybody looks for him ! We need to find him !"

"Freddy, calm down, nothing bad could have happen..." Chica replied, coming towards him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't care ! Find him !" The bear shouted, his heart beating so damn quickly...

* * *

Bonnie just followed the two golden eyes that were leading him to the Safe room. He didn't know that he couldn't enter the room. He didn't even know that it existed. His steps were slow, Bonnie trying to figure out if what he was doing was good or not.

The two golden eyes stopped moving in front of the locked door, in maybe the darkest corridor of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and Bonnie stopped walking as well. "How are you doing, friend ?" The shadow animatronic asked, keeping his distance from him.

"Who are you ?" The purple bunny asked, narrowing his eyes while trying to recognize the mysterious robot.

It was a bunny, for sure. But who would it be ? He didn't remember any bunny other than his friends, Spring Bonnie and Toy Bonnie. And Spring Bonnie was gone... That couldn't be him... could it ?

The animatronic moved around, looking for something before switching on the light. Bonnie's eyes widened, smiling hugely to his long lost friend. "Spring Bonnie, you came back !"

"Bonnie, listen, I need you to do something." Springtrap whispered as quick as possible, already hearing the others' voices not that far from them. "Will you accept to help me ?"

Bonnie frowned, wondering about what could Springtrap ask him, before nodding slowly. "I guess yes, you're a friend after all."

Springtrap lowered his head, his smile growing more and more. "Then, let me tell you what I want."

"BONNIE !"

The purple rabbit turned around, glancing at Freddy and the others, even Marionette, just next to him. Springtrap just crossed his arms against his chest, annoyed by the intrusion, and Marionette came towards Bonnie. "Stay away, let me deal with him."

Bonnie nodded and walked near the crew, Freddy quickly hugging him extremely tightly. The bunny couldn't move. Freddy just smiled to him and holded his hand, whispering random things in his right ear. Bonnie smiled too, hugging his friend.

Marionette and Fredbear came towards Springtrap, the golden bear glancing at him with desillusion. "What did you want to do this time ?"

"You'll know soon enough."

Goldie sighed and teleported right beside Springtrap, holding his hand. The golden bunny gasped and escaped his grip as if he'd been burned by the contact. "Don't touch me. That should be a rule."

"Springy, listen-"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME ?" Springtrap shouted at him, furious as hell.

Marionette stepped between them, her heart beating as fast as it could be beating when she saw Springtrap's eyes. If he could kill with his look, she would be dead since a while. "Everybody calms down, let's just speak together."

"Shut up, love, you're boring. Do you remember what you saw yersterday ?" Springtrap replied dryly.

Everyone raised their look to stare at Marionette, who was starting to panick. The cries. The shouts. He killed them. Springtrap killed those children. He killed them without stopping grinning. He killed them in front of her. "You're a monster." Marionette said, clenching her fists.

"That's not the word, but quite good." Springtrap added, tilting his head on the right side, his ear following his movement.

"Why did you... do that to them ?" She asked him, wanting to understand Spring's motives. He didn't kill children for himself. Vincent asked him to do so ? Strange... Vincent would have done that himself... Unless he expected... Could it be... ?

Springtrap just clenched his fists and grabbed her arm, pushing her away and making his way to Fredbear.

Marionette put a hand on Springtrap's chest, preventing him to take another step. The bunny frowned and turned away, exhaling furiously and nearly leaving the corridor but Fredbear holded him back. "Please... Tell us what Marionette talked about..."

"No." The bunny replied, staring at his trapped arm. "Release me instantly."

Fredbear shook his head negatively and his grip tightened. "Not if you don't answer."

"I won't. We can stay like that all the day that I won't tell anything."

The golden bear lowered his head, tears beginning to fill his black eyes. "I wished I could see my best friend again..."

Springtrap's eyes filled with tears when he heard that, his heart beating faster as he looked away, sobbing. "You're friend is dead when you forgot about him... You brought that upon yourself..." He answered with a broken voice before running out. A piece of paper fell to the ground after his departure, seemingly ripped apart from a biggest piece of paper that wasn't there. Goldie sighed sadly and glanced at the piece of paper, grabbing it and turning it around.

He gasped and lowered his golden ears. What he saw just broke his heart.

He remembered this picture. They took it at their birthday party. They were still a huge family at this time. And it was... ripped apart. That family, that brotherhood they once shared... ripped apart. What remained were just bits of friendship... bits of love... bits of memories.

Everything was messed up now. Spring B-Springtrap was against them and they couldn't save him anymore. It was more than too late. Vincent had been faster than them.

Marionette put her hand on his shoulder, coming closer and staring at the picture too. Then she cried.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Hello everyone ! That one took time because I went on vacation for some time. I couldn't really write during two days. But I'm back now ! :D**

 **Tell me everything about this chapter ! I personally don't like it, but... there it is. I tried my best, I promise ^^**

 **Here you go, folks, see you next time and thank you so much for the support ! You're awesome !**

 **Circle of J.**


	11. Act I: Tragedy struck

**_-You Can't-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Tragedy struck...  
**

* * *

Balloon Boy ran to the Parts & Service room, giggling and holding in his right hand his red balloon. He wanted to play a game with Foxy. Foxy was supposedly the fastest animatronic of the pizzeria, so he wanted to play Hide and Seek with him and Mangle, who was already in the Game Area, speaking with Toy Bonnie.

When he entered the room, he found Chica and Foxy chatting in a corner. They didn't notice his presence. They were speaking about Freddy, as he heard from where he was, and his 'crush', which was a 'he' by the way. Balloon Boy hid behind a wall and listened to the conversation, letting go of his balloon.

"When is he going to tell him ?" Chica asked Foxy, seemingly worried about her friend.

Foxy shruggled. "He be needing time, lass."

"I understand that, but he discovered his love for him four years ago." Chica reminded.

Foxy sighed in an annoyed way. "He be acting like a child sometimes... We all be doing so, lass."

There was a disturbing silence after this statement. Chica wasn't moving anymore, her eyes flickering between green and purple as the spirit of the child inside her wanted to take control of her, and Foxy lowered his head, starting to tremble for the same reason.

Balloon Boy chose that moment to show up, jumping in front of the two and yelling at them: "HELLO !"

Chica had a heart-attack, falling to the ground, and Foxy just raised his head and glanced at him, seemingly very pissed off. The boy smiled to him and came closer to them, grabbing Foxy's hand and leading him to the Game Area. The fox didn't protest, just following the little boy. When they arrived, Balloon Boy asked him to play with them. Foxy didn't refuse.

Marionette glanced at them from the Music Box, trying to analyze the situation. They wanted to play. Springtrap was an enemy that could show up at anytime and they wanted to play Hide and Seek ? Were they that stupid ?

"Hey Mario." Fredbear said, teleporting right in front of her and smiling hugely.

She had never seen him so happy in her whole life.

"Marionette." The Puppet corrected once again, starting to be a little sick of that nickname. "When will you understand that ?"

Goldie shruggled and smiled to Toy Chica, who was chatting with Toy Bonnie not so far away from them. "She's fantastic."

"I'm going to trust you." Marionette said blankly, getting out of the Music Box and standing next to her old friend.

"She's as wonderful as you are."

Marionette froze, blinking in confusion, when she heard that and turned to glance at him. "What should I understand ?"

"Nothing, I was joking." The golden bear replied, his smile growing as Toy Chica saluted them. "Spring's lucky, nevertheless. You're such a beautiful lady."

Seeing that the Puppet wasn't going to answer that, he went on, his smile vanishing as he became quite nervous. "I wanted to inform you that Toy Chica and I... are a couple now."

"Okay."

"You don't mind, right ?"

Marionette crossed her arms against her chest and shruggled. "Why should I ?"

Goldie just smiled friendly to her and teleported next to his girlfriend, this one smiling to him and kissing him in front of a depressive Toy Bonnie. Marionette shook her head and facepalmed, muttering a 'Please, kill me...' with a tired voice before heading to the Back room. There, while she was thinking about Vincent and his plan, she found Freddy, sitting on the table and seemingly wondering a lot.

The bear noticed her and raised his head, saluting her before turning around. He was sad. Marionette knew that. She needed to know what was going on.

Determined, the Puppet sat next to the brown animatronic, putting her hand on his shoulder before demanding in a low voice: "What's wrong Freddy ?"

"Nothing... I'm okay..."

"I'm not that stupid, Freddy." Marionette replied, glancing at the animatronics' heads in front of her, on the shelves. "What happened ?"

The bear sighed sadly before looking at her. "Bonnie kissed Chica."

"And ? Where's the problem ?"

"You know exactly where the problem is." Freddy replied dryly, crossing his arms against his chest and looking angrily at Marionette.

Marionette sighed, annoyed, and asked: "You know... If you loved him, you would have told him what you felt since a little while."

"Yeah, and then what ? Being rejected ? Like Spring Bonnie was when he told you about his feels ?" The bear said furiously, looking away. "I don't want to be considered as crap."

The Puppet didn't say anything, remembering how she'd been awful with Spring Bonnie. That was... four years ago already. When he told her that he was in love with her... She'd just remain silent... Now Springtrap was against them, teaming up with Vincent.

The bunny was broken. His heart was broken. He felt lonely. That was all their fault. That was all _her_ fault.

Freddy just stared at her silently after a while, trying to read her minds. Marionette turned to look at him, tears running down her cheeks. The bear felt sorry for her. "I shouldn't have said that... Sorry, Mario..."

"No, you're right, I've been awful with him. You don't want to be rejected by Bonnie like I rejected him."

The bear remained silent, Marionette going on. "You're right, to an extent... But you know, now that he kissed Chica, it's too late..."

"I know..."

"But you should still tell him what you feel, even if that doesn't change your relationship." Marionette told him, glancing at the door when she heard mechanical footsteps approaching. "Just to be honest with him. He's your best friend, right ?"

"Yes."

"So he needs to know."

Before any of them could react, the door opened wide, showing Springtrap and Vincent staring at them furiously. Vincent took a gun from his pocket and Marionette's eyes widened. She pushed Freddy away when Purple Guy shot, and received the bullet in the arm.

She gasped in pain, glancing at Springtrap, who was lost and frightened. He was still loving her. His eyes wet with tears clearly showed that. He was obviously afraid for her, and the blood coming from the wound wasn't helping at all.

Vincent came towards her, determined to finish his job. Freddy stepped between them but Purple Guy pushed him away, the bear nearly falling but Springtrap holding him back. Purple Guy stood in front of the Puppet, smiling evilly to her. "Hi Mario. Did you miss me ?"

"No." The Puppet answered, staring angrily in his eyes before lowering her head weakly, breathing heavily. "And my f*cking name is Marionette."

The human raised an eyebrow and knelt before her, raising her head with his hand to oblige her to look him in the eyes. "Say goodbye to the world, Mario." He murmured, placing the gun on her temple and attempting to shoot her.

Freddy gasped in fear and ran to the two, but Springtrap grabbed his arm, preventing him to take another step. Freddy looked at him with furious eyes and attacked him, trying to escape his grip. The bunny holded him back, pushing him out of the room and closing the door. Freddy punched the door, insulting Springtrap for at least five minutes before giving up.

What seemed like two minutes after, he heard a shot and ran to tell the others.

* * *

 _What happened in the room..._

* * *

Vincent's smile grew when he saw Marionette tearing up. It was more than too late for her. Springtrap had done a wonderful work since the beginning, and it was time to finish their plan, once and for all. He was about to shoot her when he felt a hand holding back the weapon. He raised his look, staring at Springtrap with disbelief. This one seemed quite desesperated. Purple Guy narrowed his eyes, not really sure to understand what was happening, and Springtrap took the gun away.

"No." The golden animatronic said, keeping in hand the gun.

"Oh, what now ? You were okay with that !" Purple Guy reminded him loudly, staring at his animatronic friend. "You told me you were okay !"

Springtrap took a look at Marionette, who was staring at him, wide-eyed, without understanding very well. He raised his look and sighed nervously, lowering his head. "I thought so..."

Purple Guy grumbled furiously and walked towards Springtrap, trying to take the gun. Springtrap pushed him away, wanting to escape as quick as possible the room before one of them was hurt. Vincent grabbed his arm and pressed him against the wall, banging his hand against the surface. Spring Bonnie cried painfully and dropped the gun.

Vincent took back the gun and glanced furiously at Springtrap, ready to shoot him in the head. "That's for your betrayal."

Plushtrap came out of nowhere and jumped at Vincent, protecting his best friend and counterpart, but then, Vincent shot him. The plushie fell on the ground and Vincent quickly ran out of the pizzeria.

Marionette stood up as quick as possible, running to see if Springtrap was okay. The golden animatronic reassured her and stared at Plushtrap, gasping in horror when he saw the bullet in his heart. He knelt before him, carrying him against his chest and slowly stroking his head. The plushie smiled to him, holding in his little hands Springtrap's fingers. "I'm sorry..."

"You did nothing wrong, Plushtrap..." Springtrap murmured, crying and tears falling on Plushtrap's body. "You saved my life..."

The Puppet came towards them and knelt next to Springtrap, putting her hand over Plushtrap's forehead. Plushtrap just stared at her with a sorry expression before glancing back at his counterpart. "I did that because... I love you, bro..."

"I love you too, Plushtrap, don't leave me..."

Freddy entered the room some time after, the others being with him and looking at the scene without understanding what was going on. Fredbear let go of Toy Chica's hand and teleported right to Springtrap's left, cuddling against him in an attempt to comfort him.

"I'm sorry... for what I did..." Plushtrap apologized, his eyes shutting quickly and his breath being more irregular.

"Plushtrap, you are going to live... with me..." Springtrap said, holding him closer to him and feeling his counterpart's blood on his chest. "We will be together... I promise you..."

Plushtrap shook his head negatively and smiled to Springtrap and Marionette, taking slowly his best friend's hand and placing it over Marionette's. "The only thing I really want... is to see you happy with the one you love..."

Mario raised her head and looked at Springtrap, smiling softly to him before glancing back at the Spring Bonnie plushie. Springtrap lowered his head, smiling and crying at the same time, before looking at Marionette.

Plushtrap just stared at them before fainting, his heart not beating anymore. His two little ears fell to the sides of his head, and Plushtrap's unliving body unwinded, his hands falling to the sides. Plush Mario, who was hiding since the beginning, bursted in tears, heart-broken, and ran out of the room. Springtrap carried his counterpart's body closer to him, crying over the defunct. Fredbear looked at the Marionette plushie and turned to see Marionette standing up. "No." He said, stopping her before she could follow her counterpart. "We'll find her. Stay with Spring."

"But-"

"Marionette, he needs you. Don't you see ?" Goldie cut, pointing a depressive Springtrap, who was hiding in the darkest corner of the room with Plushtrap's body in his arms.

Marionette looked at him and nodded, walking towards the bunny animatronic. This one just raised his head to look at her before crying again. Noticing that they were alone in the room, the Puppet sat next to her loved-one and stared at him shyly. "Wi-Will you be alright ?"

"No..."

Marionette bit her lower lip, nervous. What could she say ? It wasn't simple for her... She was trying to comfort her enemy but also her loved-one.

Springtrap sniffed sadly before looking away, his golden eyes filled with pain and sadness. "Why... Why Plushtrap ? That should have been me..."

"Don't say that..."

"That would have been better for everyone... I'm a failure... He was so kind, so perfect..." Springtrap murmured, heart-broken.

The Puppet gulped and remained silent, just listening to her loved-one. He was... right, but also wrong. The others probably wanted his death, but he was not a failure. He was just... alone. Being alone when you wait for friends can bring you to insanity quite easily. Plus, Vincent manipulated him when he was weak and desesperated.

The golden rabbit raised his look to stare at the shelves before asking in a low and broken voice: "Why is Life so unfair... ?"

She remained as silent as before, wondering. Actually, she didn't really know what to think about it.

Springtrap glanced at her and smiled shyly before kissing her cheek. She blushed and looked at him, smiling softly and comfortingly. The bunny lowered his head, looking at Plushtrap's body while wondering.

What should he do ? Join the others ? They wouldn't accept him after what he did. Run away ? No, he would be alone again... He was lost. For one of the first times in his life, he didn't know _at all_ what he needed to do.

Maybe running away was the only issue. Dying alone, somewhere, where nobody could notice. That seemed to be the only way to escape the others' judgement.

He stood up, carrying with him Plushtrap's body, and was about to flee when Mario's hand holded him back. He glanced at her in a lost way, trying to understand. Marionette came closer to him and said friendly: "I would like you to stay."

"No, you don't." The golden animatronic replied, attempting to escape but she was still holding him back. "Release me, Puppet."

"I don't want to."

"Yes, you want." Springtrap replied desesperately, lowering his head and looking away, ashamed. "They won't accept me, and neither will you."

"How could you know ?" Marionette asked, letting go of her grip on Spring's arm. "You need to-"

She stopped speaking and lowered her head sadly, looking at the door wide opened and hearing mechanical footsteps quickly running away from her.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Hi ! How are you all ? Hope you are fantastic ! I know, it's very early but I just finished writing chapter 14 so I post this one. ;)**

 **To be honest, this chapter was soooooooo damn hard to write ^^ I like it, even if it's very sad for the poor Plushtrap, and I hope you liked it too ! The next one is going to be very important ! It's a plot twist ! You'll know why when I'll post it :D**

 **Tell me what you think in the comments :D**

 **As always,** **thanks so much for the support ! That warms my heart to read those kind comments, you're awesome ! :)**

 **Until next time.**

 **Circle of J.**


	12. Act I: Drowning

**_-You Can't-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Drowning**

* * *

"How am I going to tell him... ?" Mangle wondered, going round and round around the Game Area.

She was in a mess. How could she tell him what she felt ? They were so different... She was sure that he wasn't even interested on her. After all, she was destroyed. She wasn't beautiful anymore, she lacked one eye, and her endoskeleton was messed up. How could he be in love with her ? Nobody could...

"Wondering ?"

Mangle startled and cried out in fear, scared by Marionette's intervention. The white fox glanced at the Puppet without saying anything, trying to breathe calmly. The other girl raised an eyebrow and looked at her long fingers. "Did I scare you ?"

"Of course you did !" Mangle shouted at her, her heart beating fast. "Never do that again."

"I can't promise."

Mangle looked away, sighing in an annoyed way, when she noticed that Toy Freddy was entering the room. She immediately hid behind Marionette, so damn scared of the bear. "Hide me..."

The Puppet facepalmed and stared at Toy Freddy, this one coming closer to her. Mangle blushed and returned as quick as possible to her corner of the room. The bear glanced at her, raising an eyebrow curiously, before turning to Marionette. "I swear that I don't know anything."

"Oh, okay..." Toy Freddy nodded, obviously wanting to tell her something. "Erm... Can I ask you something ?"

Marionette blinked at the question and nodded absently. "Of course, I'm listening."

Toy Freddy, nervous, looked at Mangle at the background before turning to Mario again. He seemed worried for an unknown reason. "Did you speak to her ?"

"Erm... That was not really speaking, but yeah." The Puppet replied, looking at the white fox.

Toy Freddy smiled to her and said: "I need to tell her something important."

"So why did you come to speak to me instead ? I'm not Cupid." Marionette reminded friendly Toy Freddy, going back to her Music Box.

The toy animatronic hesitated before joining Mangle. The fox stared at him shyly before approaching. The bear smiled to her and started to speak with her. Balloon Boy, who was looking at the scene from the merry-go-round, smiled and hid in the darkness. When the two were quite close to each other, physically, he ran to them and fell purposely on Toy Freddy, this one falling over Mangle and kissing her at the same time.

Marionette facepalmed and grabbed BB's hand, carrying him away from the two toy animatronics. Mangle was blushing as never and Toy Freddy was laughing nervously, ashamed. The two just stared at each other before trying to kiss again. This time, it was intentional.

"I don't want to see you doing something like that again." The Puppet reprimanded Balloon Boy, heading to the Music Box without caring about his complaints.

The boy just looked at the two and smiled mischievously. "This time, it's not my fault. Look !"

Marionette turned around and her eyes widened when she saw the two animatronics kissing, this time on their own initiative. Balloon Boy looked at her with satisfaction, making his way to the merry-go-round and remaining in front of it.

The Puppet sighed and took a look at the clock. It was nearly 1 AM and Springtrap wasn't coming back at the pizzeria. Now that he wasn't Vincent's ally anymore, he didn't come back. He didn't show any sign. He was gone, for real.

That was breaking Puppet's heart. She hoped that he would come back after Plushtrap's death, but no... Even if Plushtrap's wish was to see them together and happy, Springtrap just ran away and didn't come back. Maybe he was ashamed. Who wouldn't ? He was helping the one who killed his counterpart and nearly killed his loved-one. But they were all ready to forgive him. Well, at least, she was.

So why didn't he come back ? Why was he... scared ?

Marionette stopped thinking when she saw Plush Mario looking at her, sitting on the Music Box. Even her plushie was back. Why Springtrap wasn't ? He was the only one missing now. If he came back... they would be a family again.

"Stop worrying." Plush Mario murmured, putting its hand over Mario's. "He'll come back."

"No he won't."

"Why do you think so ?" The plushie asked, trying to comfort its counterpart.

The Puppet didn't answer for a little while, lost in her mind. She wanted Springtrap by her side. She wanted to live her life with him. She wanted to be truly his girlfriend. She shook her head, recovering the reality, before answering: "He's scared of the others. You know, the others are not the most scared. Springtrap feels rejected, lonely, and guilty."

"I guessed so." Plush Mario agreeded, nodding its head absently. "He's not a bad animatronic."

"Indeed..."

Plush Mario raised its head, looking at its counterpart while thinking. If Springtrap was so scared, all he needed was help. And who better than Mario and Goldie could give him support ?

With that idea, the plushie said: "You need to find him. You can give him the support he needs."

"I don't even know where he is..." Marionette reminded her plushie, lowering her head and tears running down her cheeks as she took in her hands the picture Springtrap left behind him. Such a bad memory. They were side by side... before.

"I can tell you where he is." The plushie murmured, smiling while taking a map.

Mario raised an eyebrow before coming closer, looking at the map. There were many points on it, showing where Springtrap probably intended to go after each tragedy. Maybe he was at one of them.

"He said that he loved being alone, in the dark." Plush Mario started, looking everywhere. Some positions didn't feet with those features, so they erased them. "He loves the woods." The plushie continued, erasing some other points.

Marionette smiled, happy to see that this plan was probably working. "What did he say after that ?" She asked, noticing that there were only two points left.

Plush Mario thought about that for a while before remembering. "He said that he loved water. Lakes or something like that would be very cool."

Fortunately, one of those points combined all those statements. That was their next direction.

* * *

Springtrap sighed sadly, looking at the lake without speaking. He loved this place. The lake, the woods, the dark... He loved everything about it. It was charming and also really calm and reassuring. He was alone, where nobody could find him, and the moon was shining over his head.

He stood up, looking at his reflection in the water and whispering desesperately: "Look at you, Spring. Who could eventually like you ? You're just a failure." before hitting the water with his hand. His reflection went out of shape, and Springtrap turned around, going back to the darkness of the woods.

"Who told you that ?" A ghostly voice asked behind him, making him stop walking.

He slowly turned around, and saw a blinding light coming from behind, just in front of the water. He closed his eyes before reopening them, and saw what seemed to be a bear animatronic. A shadow of a bear animatronic, at least. He blinked before coming towards the shadow. "Who-Who are you ?"

"Don't be afraid. My name is Shadow Freddy." The animatronic answered in a friendly tone, smiling kindly to him.

"Oh, hello. I am Sp-"

"I know who you are. Springtrap. The one who murdered five children, who caused Mangle to bit a child, who fought against Marionette, who wanted to destroy Bonnie." The bear listed, Spring's head lowering more and more at each accusation.

He wasn't proud of what he'd done for Vincent. He was weak and lonely when he accepted to help him. But nevertheless, he was more lonely now but stronger psychologically. He'd been through too many horrible things.

"I know exactly who you are." The bear continued, looking at him with a hard look. Springtrap lowered his head, tears filling his eyes. "A hero."

Springtrap raised his head all of a sudden when he heard the bear's words. What ? He ? A hero ? He'd done too many bad things to be a hero...

The purple bear smiled softly to him and took a step forward. He glanced at him with his glowing white pupils and explained calmly: "You saved everything. You did bad things, I agree. But in the end... you sacrified yourself to save your friends."

"I didn't..."

"You nearly died to save Marionette." The bear replied, tilting his head to the left. "And you escaped because you were afraid of hurting them."

Springtrap's ear twitched a little when he heard that. "How do you know... ?"

The purple bear didn't answer, just smiling to the rabbit. He went closer to him, taking his hand and ready to lead him to the lake. Springtrap followed him but stopped when he felt the water on his feet. "Come." The purple bear insisted, pulling his arm to oblige him to follow.

But Springtrap was too scared to even move. He didn't know what were the bear's intentions, but he knew that he was going to die if he entered the water. "No, I don't want to go ! I'm scared ! Release me !"

"You need to have faith. Hope is the only thing you'll need to keep." Shadow Freddy murmured, pulling him so strongely that the golden rabbit fell into the water.

But something was really wrong with the lake. Even if he was at less than five meters from the bank, he couldn't touch the ground. He was going to die. He tried to swim but he was too heavy. The purple bear looked at him from the bank as he was slowly drowning. Springtrap tried to call somebody for help, but the water was already entering his body. Panicked, he cried out and demanded to the bear some help.

This one shook his head negatively, only saying "Hope. Keep it.". Springtrap felt like he was going to faint when he heard voices. Familiar voices. That was the others' voices. He remembered their faces.

 _"You're a failure..."_ Freddy was saying, looking at him angrily before vanishing.

 _"Who could even like you ?"_ Chica said, laughing at him while he was drowning without helping him before vanishing too.

 _"You're pathetic."_ Bonnie muttered, looking down at him with his guitar in his hands. He didn't seem real. They were certainly just hallucinations.

 _"Yer be hopeless, lad."_ Foxy added, ready to attack him with his hook before disappearing.

"Forgive me !" Springtrap shouted, trying to survive from drowning. He managed to get to the bank, but Shadow Freddy pushed him in the water again.

 _"You took away my friend..."_ Fredbear was whispering in his ear, asserting that they were only hallucinations.

 _"I don't know why I loved you... Look at you... You're a monster."_ Marionette murmured, appearing in front of him and glancing furiously at him. She seemed a bit more real than the others, but she wasn't the real Puppet.

Springtrap tried to take her hand, his eyes filled with tears and his strength slowly and painfully fading away. "I love you, Marionette... Help me..."

 _"Die."_

The bunny's eyes shut slowly, his breathe being really difficult and slowly sinking. That's when he felt a hand holding him back and bringing him back to the bank. He slowly opened his eyes, looking for the purple bear but this one was already gone. He sighed painfully and coughed, spitting blood and water at the same time. He was really lucky.

That's when he remembered the bear's words. _Hope_. All of this was just a test ? To see if he had hope or not ? As he'd seen, he was totally hopeless. He really thought that he was going to die there.

He heard some voices next to him, but couldn't identify them. There was a girl's voice and three boys. Maybe they were just humans that discovered him and saved him. Nobody could be looking for him. _No Springtrap. You remember ? Hope._

He looked over him and saw a yellow animatronic glancing at him with a worried expression on its face. It seemed to be a duck. No, maybe a chicken. That's when he remembered. Chica.

"Chi-Chica.. ?" He asked in disbelief. So they were looking for him ? They went here, in these strange woods, for him ? No, he was probably hallucinating again.

"He's awake !" The chicken cried out, the others coming as quick as possible.

A bear-like animatronic sat beside him, appearing out of nowhere. Goldie.

A blue bunny with white on its chest, face and ears, and a shiny red bowtie looked at him and smiled. Its big green eyes were filled with joy. Toy Bonnie.

A brown bear-like animatronic with a black and red hat and red cheeks smiled softly to him before asking him something. He couldn't even hear what it said, water preventing any sound to be heard. Toy Freddy.

Springtrap shook his head, coughing again and spitting some more blood before glancing at them. They were all... happy to see him ? Was that possible ?

Soon, two other figures (or were they three ?) came towards him. A black and white animatronic with a white mask and red cheeks, lipstick and purple tears running down its face knelt before him and gave him a hug. The Puppet. The one he loved.

Two other animatronics looked at him from behind. One bear-like again, brown, but with a black top hat. It seemed older than the other Freddy. That was the original Freddy.

A red fox with a hook for a hand and an odd pirate-ish accent. Foxy.

They were all around him, looking at him as he was the most valued thing of the world. The golden bear put a hand on his shoulder while the black and white puppet wasn't releasing him.

He felt good. He felt... accepted. For one of the first times during those four years, he felt that someone was loving him.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Hello everybody, hope you are fantastic today. ;) Here is the new chapter ! :D It was quite sad, I agree, but that was the only way to help Springtrap to realize the errors of his way. :D I hope you all liked it ! ;)  
**

 **I would like to thank again the persons that are following, favoriting and also, and above all, reviewing this fic. You guys are just awesome ! :D**

 **Until next time.**

 **Circle of J.**


	13. Act I: Redemption

**_-You Can't-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Redemption**

* * *

Springtrap was carried to the pizzeria by Marionette, barely conscious. He felt so bad. He was probably going to die. He felt his heart beating so slowly... As if it was filled with water. His head was killing him and his eyes couldn't really open. His ears were ringing. He was too weak to even try to move.

Toy Bonnie was by his side, holding his hand kindly to support him. He knew more than anyone how nearly dying was horrifying. He had an experience some weeks before, when an employee attacked him, angry because of something else, and nearly killed him by tearing his left arm apart and his two legs. Fortunately, Toy Freddy was entering the room some time after, maybe some minutes, and repaired him. But Toy Bonnie saw these minutes as years.

Marionette looked at him and smiled friendly, but Toy Bonnie could see that she was worried. Her eyes were filled with worry. The rabbit tried to comfort her by smiling hugely to her, but the Puppet just lowered her head, glancing at Springtrap, slowly dying in her arms.

They arrived at the pizzeria soon after, Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle and Balloon Boy coming as quickly as they could to them when they saw the golden rabbit in Mario's arms. Goldie teleported right in front of them, taking Springtrap and teleporting with him to the Back room. Toy Freddy knew what he needed to do.

The bear took his hat off his head and gulped, tensed. If he failed, Marionette was going to kill him. And so was Goldie. He needed to success. He looked at his friends, who smiled to him warmly, reassuring him. Freddy came towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You will success, little brother, I have faith in you."

Toy Freddy smiled back and turned around, quickly heading to the Back room.

Marionette stared at him, seemingly worried, and went to her Music Box. Plush Mario was waiting for her there, looking at her without saying a single word. It saw what was going on. Marionette just glanced at it before sitting on the ground, her head under its legs, thinking. What was Springtrap going to do ? Was he going to stay here ? She really hoped so. He wouldn't be in danger anymore. But... the others, mostly Freddy, weren't going to forgive him that easily.

The only thing she could try was speaking with them about it. But she wasn't sure about the results.

Plush Mario came closer to her, putting its hands over her head. It stroke Mario's forehead for some minutes, trying to comfort her. It clearly saw that its counterpart was sad and hated this. It hated seeing people sad.

Mario raised her head and slightly smiled to her counterpart, asking in a worried way: "How are you ?"

The plushie tilted its head to the right, wondering. On the one hand, it was still very sad about Plushtrap's death. It couldn't forget what happened to him and was heart-broken. The plushie missed him so much. He was its everything. It grieved for Plushtrap all day long. But on the other hand, it felt really relieved because Springtrap was back, maybe, for good this time. So... It really didn't know what to answer. "I-I'm okay, I mean- Spring's back now, isn't he ?"

"That's not sure... If Freddy doesn't want him here... He's the boss. Springtrap will have to leave." The puppet animatronic explained, her voice filled with sadness.

Plush Mario wondered for a while and tilted its head to the other side. "So why aren't you already speaking with Freddy ?"

Mario raised her look, staring at her plushie without understanding well. "Wha-What do you mean ?"

The plushie smiled and calmly said: "You have to protect Springtrap. You care about him. You feel responsible for what happened." Marionette lowered her head, nodding. "So go and speak with Freddy. Make him change his mind."

Marionette lowered her head, thinking about what her counterpart just said and nodded, determined. She stood up, attempting to go finding Freddy, but she stopped walking, looking at her plushie. She thanked it by nodding her head and walked towards the Parts & Service room.

Freddy was talking with Chica when she entered the room. Foxy was not far from them, listening to the conversation and even chatting with them sometimes. Marionette cleared her throat, every animatronic in the room turning around to look at her. Freddy raised an eyebrow, wondering about why she was here, and Chica smiled to her friend.

The puppet smiled back and stared at Freddy without expression. "I need to speak with Freddy."

"You can speak in front of everyone, you know." Freddy replied, looking at his two friends. "There's no secret between us."

Marionette just stared at him, resolute, and answered without looking at Chica and Foxy: "That's important, I don't have much time."

The bear animatronic looked at her, upset, and asked to Chica and Foxy to leave. The two just nodded, smiling to Marionette before leaving, closing the door behind them. The Puppet walked towards Freddy, starting: "Springtrap will stay here."

"No he won't." Freddy replied instantly, determined. He tilted his head to the right, staring at Puppet's expression. He clearly noticed that she was upset, but that wasn't going to change his mind. "I thought about it since we came back. He's dangerous."

Marionette shook her head negatively. "No, he's not ! Spring is the friend of us ! Freddy, try to remember !"

"I remember very well."

"You know that he's not dangerous, in that case !" Marionette shouted, the anger taking over.

"That's not what I meant by that." Freddy responded, looking at her with his big blue eyes. "I meant that, you know, Purple Guy is after him."

The puppet's eyes widened. She didn't think about that. Freddy was right, to that extent. Purple Guy was a danger and he wanted to make Springtrap pay. Leading him to the pizzeria was too dangerous to be considered as a possibility.

But something inside of her told her to help Springtrap. He needed help, just as the toys were when under Vincent's orders some years ago. And even if it was risky, they just couldn't leave Springtrap alone outside with Vincent hunting him down. He was their friend, after all.

Marionette stared at Freddy, really pissed off, and clenched her fists. "I know that but try to think about it, Freddy. Would you let Bonnie out because Purple Guy wants his death ?"

"Don't talk about Bonnie."

"I do what I want to do, Freddy Fazbear !"

The bear blinked in surprise. When Marionette started to call him by his name, that was not good at all. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to review his decision. Indeed, keeping Springtrap here was dangerous, but as Marionette said, he was their friend. He was... even like a dad to them.

They just couldn't leave him to die outside without trying to help him. That was risky, even ridiculous, but they needed to try.

He sighed, discouraged, and admitted in an annoyed way: "You are right... He can stay."

Marionette smiled hugely and hugged him friendly, really happy with his decision. She pushed him away right after, quickly leaving the room. Bonnie entered just after her departure, coming towards Freddy without understanding what was going on. Freddy smiled to him and explained calmly what they said. The purple bunny smiled when he heard about Springtrap's admission.

He blushed while looking at Freddy in the eyes before asking shyly: "Ca-Can I sp-speak with you ?"

Freddy nodded.

* * *

 _When Springtrap's eyes opened again, he noticed a shape beside him. The room was very dark and things were barely noticeable, but he felt something, or someone, beside him. He raised his head and sat on the table on which he was sleeping before. His right ear tilted when he heard someone moving. He turned his head to look at the shape. It seemed to be Goldie, but he wasn't sure._

 _He shook his head, trying to see something but it was really too dark in the room. He groaned, rubbing his eyes but it didn't change anything. "Why is it so dark here... ?" He asked, trying to see through the darkness the light switch._

 _A tenderized laugh came from the shape. "I see that Toy Freddy did a great job. But why can't you see anything ? The light is on."_

 _Definitely, it was Goldie. Springtrap recognized his voice... Even if it was slightly different. It was deeper than before, and more threatening. "Wha-What happened to you ?" He cried out, refering to his friend's voice while trying to see something._

 _If the light was on, why did he see nothing more than darkness ? He was pretty sure that it wasn't normal. "And why can't I see anything ?"_

 _The shape beside him moved, walking through the room. Springtrap frowned. Goldie couldn't walk anymore. Was it a nightmare ? Was it a nightmarish version of Goldie ? Like the one that bit him in one of his nightmares ? Like the one who was hiding behind him, only his two red eyes visible, in another one ?_

 _He shook his head, looking at his hands. Once again, they were so tiny. "Where am I ?" The bunny asked, looking all around him and trying to recognize the place._

 _"At Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, don't worry." Goldie responded, coming towards him and holding his hand friendly._

 _But the animatronic's hands were not so friendly at all. Huge claws were touching his small palm. Even if the bear was trying to be nice, he was still scaring him. Springtrap escaped the grip as fast as he could, but the movement caused the claws to scratch his hand. The golden bunny hissed painfully, holding his hand close to his stomach and glancing fearfully at the shape._

 _The animatronic was gigantic. Much taller than any other nightmare animatronic. He was much taller than him. The bunny weeped, scared, and jumped off the table, running to the door and opening it._

 _Something unexpected happened. Behind the door, a nightmarish version of Purple Guy was waiting for him. The little golden bunny gasped and stepped back, bumping into Fredbear's stomach. He was trapped. Once again, he was going to die in his nightmare._

 _He tried to run but Fredbear holded him back, showing him Purple Guy. The man was making his way to Marionette, which was near her Music Box with the other toy animatronics. Springtrap glanced at the gigantic nightmare animatronic. This one seemed to encourage him to save them. The little bunny took a step forward, unsure._

 _"Save them, Spring Bonnie. I have faith in you." Nightmare Fredbear said, taking his hand very cautiously and leading him to the Murderer._

 _This one was about to stab Marionette when Springtrap jumped at him, defending his loved-one. Nightmare Fredbear came closer to him, helping him to stand up and smiling to him. "Now let's kill that b*tch together."_

 _Springtrap nodded, his heart beating very fast. His vision became suddenly clear, and the bunny noticed Purple Man on the ground, standing up and looking furiously at him. He clenched his little animatronic fists and was about to fight him but Nightmare Fredbear stopped him._

 _The golden bear walked towards the man in purple, engaging the fight with him. He was soon defeated by the nightmarish Vincent. The killer walked to Fredbear, ready to kill him, but Springtrap ran to him, pushing him away and falling beside him. Purple Guy raised his head, smiling cruelly before stabbing him-_

"NOOO !" Springtrap shouted, waking up all of a sudden after his strange nightmare.

He blinked in confusion before sighing in relief, noticing that no one was there. He rubbed his face, very confused, and blinked again. What kind of nightmare was it ? In every nightmare, he was put back to his child's form and was fighting against nightmares. Why was it happening ? Was it a message ? Was it a vision ? If it was that, why was he always in his child's body ? That made no sense.

Suddenly, he heard the door opening. He turned around to look at Mangle, coming towards him with a worried expression on her face. "Are you okay ?" She asked, crowling to him and trying to sit next to him.

He carried her and put her on the table, smiling friendly to her. She was so kind with him. Why ? He didn't really know who she was, their 'friendship' was new. They, actually, just met. Why did she like him ?

Curious, he turned to her and asked in a low voice: "Why do you like me, after what I did to you ?"

Mangle smiled to him and lowered her head, searching how she could explain that to him. "Let's say that... Finding a robot that is as desesperate and as destroyed as me... warms my heart." Springtrap's eyes widened but she went on. "I discovered that I wasn't alone. I wasn't the only one to be lost. I wasn't the only one who needed help."

The bunny glanced at her, surprised by this explanation. That was unexpected. He thought that it would be because of Marionette, but no... It seemed that Mangle only needed someone to talk to. And that was why she was trying to speak with him. He was the only one able to understand her pain.

Mangle giggled nervously, looking at the spare heads next to Springtrap while continuing: "Y'know... The others can't really understand what this is to be... different."

"We're not different, Mangle." Springtrap replied, putting a hand over her head and stroking it friendly. "They think that we're different because they don't know what we've been through."

"Really ?"

Springtrap nodded and took her hand, which was right under her head. He laughed, tenderized, and looked at her in the eyes. "The only thing you need to do is... Find your own way. Not a dangerous one, but try to live by yourself."

Mangle looked at the spare head, smiling and her yellow eye shining joyfully. She was relieved. Speaking with someone who understood what you felt was... so much relaxing. She actually felt better than anytime before, even when she was still beautiful and new. "I can't live without them."

"You're strong enough to do this." Springtrap responded, looking at the spare head too while thinking. "You know, you don't have to live without them. You'll need them, they're your friends after all. But you must live your own life."

The fox glanced at him, her yellow eye shining as never before. She crowled closer to him and hugged him, placing her head over his shoulder and closing her eye. She was so happy. Even if she didn't know him that much, she felt really good with him.

"I hope you'll stay." She murmured into his ear, crowling back and leaving the room.

* * *

When Goldie entered the Back room to check if Springtrap was alright, he didn't know that he'll interrupt an important discussion between the golden bunny and Marionette. They were speaking, seeemingly very sad about what they were saying, and Goldie just appeared here, in front of them.

Marionette looked at him, raising an eyebrow, and Springtrap just stared at him without expression. Goldie smiled and glanced back at Marionette. "Uh... Tell me when I can come, I won't disturb you any further."

The puppet didn't move, just startling a little when the bear disappeared all of a sudden. She sighed in relief, turning around to see Springtrap laughing, amused by the situation. Marionette smiled and sat next to him, cuddling up to him. The bunny looked at her, his eyes shining with joy, and hugged her.

"Where were we ?" He asked, tilting his head to the right to be able to look at Mario in the eyes.

The puppet animatronic thought about that and smiled curiously, pushing him away and wrapping her arms around his neck. Springtrap smiled to her, looking at her right in the eyes before she said: "You remember, the part in which we were supposed to kiss."

"Then, what are you waiting for ?" Springtrap asked, smiling hugely.

Marionette jumped at him, forcing him to lie on the table, and kissed him passionately. The bunny wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer to him.

Goldie smiled, looking at them since the beginning from the darkest corner of the room. They didn't notice him, he was quite satisfied with that. He could see everything from where he was. He decided to trick them, just for fun.

He disappeared and reappeared next to them. The two startled and glanced at him, Marionette being furious as hell and Springtrap laughing euphorically. Goldie shruggled and smiled to the two, asking with a huge grin on his lips: "May I share the kiss ?"

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Hello there ! I hope you're all well today :D Here was the new chapter, I really hope you liked it :) As always, tell me everything in the comments !  
**

 **Thanks everybody so much for reading this fic, I hope that you like it, and special thanks to the reviewers, the followers and the ones who favorited this fic ! You are all very important to me :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **Circle of J.**


	14. Act I: Challenge

**_-You Can't-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Challenge**

* * *

 _December 25th, 1987; Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria:_

* * *

Freddy was playing chess with Foxy when he noticed that Bonnie and Chica were spying them. Foxy was playing wisely one of the pawn while Chica and Bonnie were commenting the game without showing up. They were behind the wall next to them, contemplating Freddy playing his turn. The bear heard mechanical footsteps coming from behind them and smiled, not looking at them anymore.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted the spying. "Hey, what are you looking at, guys ?"

Bonnie and Chica cried out in fear before turning around, staring at Springtrap without saying a single word. The golden bunny smiled kindly to them before joining Freddy and Foxy, looking at the chessboard without saying anything. He analyzed the situation.

He saw that Freddy's white king was in the corner of the chessboard, H1, and that Foxy's rook was in the same line, on E1. There were two pawns in front of the white King, on H2 and G2. Freddy's bishop was on C4, preventing a Chekmate because he could protect Freddy's king. But not for long.

The two animatronics stared at him without understanding what he was doing. Springtrap came towards Freddy and simply said: "You've lost."

"No, I'm still fighting."

"That's useless, look." Springtrap replied, showing Freddy Foxy's rook.

The bear just shruggled. "I've this bishop there." He reminded, showing the bishop on C4. "I can put him there and protect my king."

"For one turn, yes. But after that, it's Checkmate." Springtrap tried to explain, wanting Freddy to understand his point.

"He be right, lad." Foxy agreeded, nodding vigorously.

The golden animatronic sighed in an annoyed way before giving up. Freddy was stubborn, nothing could help that. "Do what you want to do..." He concluded before leaving the Parts & Service room. Soon after, he heard Freddy grumbling that the game wasn't fair with him. Foxy just laughed before engaging another game.

While he was coming back to the Show stage, Springtrap saw Marionette right beside her Music Box, giving a gift to Balloon Boy. It was, as far as he could see, a sign with written something on it, but he wasn't sure what. He smiled and walked towards her, saluting her by waving his hand. She smiled back and did the same, looking at her box before glancing at him again.

Springtrap joined her, wondering about what she was doing. She was packaging a lot of stuff, like a pink bowtie, a new guitar... in gifts. There was even a new cupcake, maybe for Chica. He raised an eyebrow, curious, and looked at his beloved Marionette. "Why are you doing this ?"

"You see, we are the 25th today." Marionette reminded, looking at him softly. "I'm preparing gifts."

"But why ? What is going on the 25th of December ?" The golden animatronic asked, twitching his ear with curiosity and, maybe, enthusiasm.

The Puppet had a soft grin on her face as she came closer to him, stroking his head affectionately. The rabbit laughed, amused, and glanced at her. Marionette kissed him on the forehead and went back to the gift boxes. "It's Christmas."

"And what is Christmas ?" Springtrap demanded, sitting on a huge gift and rocking his legs like a child would do.

Marionette smiled and explained calmly: "It's a celebration where people give gifts to other people."

"Oh, okay then."

She finished packaging the gifts and went to Springtrap, sitting next to him and cuddling him, closing her eyes and inhaling the animatronic's odor peacefully. Everything was silent, except Freddy shouting sometimes when he lost or won the game, and the others laughing together while looking at the game. They were nearly alone in the Game Area, Balloon Boy being the only one left.

Springtrap smiled, charmed, and hugged her lovingly, closing his eyes and putting his head over Mario's shoulder. They remained silent, just sharing the embrace like old parents. Marionette opened an eye when she heard someone approaching and smiled to Mangle when she saw her dangling above them. "What is going on, Mangle ?"

"It's 12 AM." The white fox said, looking at the two with a tenderized smile. "It's time for a challenge, boys."

When he heard Mangle's voice, Springtrap opened his golden eyes and glanced at her. "A challenge ?"

Mangle's smile turned evil before she whispered: "The first one to kill the Night Guard."

* * *

All the men regrouped in front of the Show Stage, ready to begin the show. They could hear from where they were the phone call the Night guard was receiving. The girls were behind them, waiting for the show to begin and to see which boy was the smartest and also the fastest. It was a real challenge. Everyone loved these challenges. Next time, it was going to be the girls' turn. They were so impatient.

Toy Freddy smiled to Mangle, who gave him a kiss on the cheek to encourage him. "You're going to win, you're the best."

"I know I will win. They have no chance against me." The toy bear said, smiling to the others.

Balloon Boy ran inside the room, holding his balloon and his new sign while smiling as evilly as possible. "It's time."

Every animatronic headed to the Main Hall, looking at the Nigh guard with the same evil grin. The girls were behind them, encouraging them, and Marionette walked towards Springtrap. "Please, be kind with them. Let them win."

"Why should I ? I'm not going to win, anyway. I already know who's going to win." The bunny said, looking at the Night guard.

"Be careful, be fair-play, and good luck !" Toy Chica announced to everybody, and then, it started.

Bonnie ran to the ventilation system, to the left, and Springtrap ran to the right. Freddy approached the guard through the Main Hall, Foxy behind him and waiting for the guard to use his flashlight. The guard looked at the vents, stopping Springtrap's and Bonnie's progression, and used his flashlight, also stopping Freddy's and Foxy's.

Toy Freddy went to the hall, just in front of the guard and peeking in the Office. The guard flashed him with his light, also flashing Foxy and Freddy, but it had no effect on Toy Freddy. The animatronic entered the Office, but fortunately for him, the Night guard put his Freddy head. The toy, confused, stepped back.

Toy Bonnie quickly ran after Springtrap, waiting for entering the vent while the golden rabbit was nearly out of it. His head was visible. The guard used the light and wore his Freddy mask, Springtrap confusing him with Freddy and leaving the vent system. Toy Bonnie looked at him and raised an eyebrow, deciding to take a peek at the Office to see what was going on and why Springtrap seemed... lost. He actually looked like a zombie.

Before Foxy could eventually jumpscare him, the guard used his flashlight, flickering the light. Foxy ran away for a while, his eyes killing him.

Freddy approached even more while the guard was defending against Bonnie's sudden apparition in the Office, and was about to step into the room but the guard flashed him. He closed his eyes for a while, trying to leave the pain aside. Toy Bonnie was about to jump out of the vent when the guard put on his mask, the toy confusing him with Freddy just as Springtrap and going back to the Party Room 2.

Toy Freddy came back, asking to Freddy if he was alright, and remaining at the end of the corridor. He watched closely the guard, promising him a painfull death if he reached the Office before the others. He clenched his fists, raging while seeing him tricking Freddy with his mask. _Just wait, Night guard, wait a little longer..._

Foxy came back, waiting for the guard to notice him while Freddy was leaving the Main Hall. The guard put his mask on just in time and Toy Bonnie, who was peeking in the Office from the vent, determined to win, was confused, going somewhere else. Springtrap joined the fun again, entering the right vent again and glancing at the camera inside it. Bonnie came back too, entering the other vent and heading to the Office.

Meanwhile, when the guard put down the camera, he barely noticed a golden, bear-like figure beside him before it disappeared. He took his flashlight and flashed the hall but then, a giant Golden Freddy head jumpscared him. He fell to the ground, breaking his neck.

Toy Chica greeted him and ran to Fredbear, kissing him passionately. Springtrap got out of the vent, as Bonnie did, and they just stared at each other and laughed. "That was awesome." Springtrap said, twitching his ear involuntary.

"You said it !" Bonnie nodded, the two giving each other five while laughing happily.

Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy and Foxy came towards them, laughing with them and greeting each other for their performances. Goldie joined them, smiling victoriously, and laughed too. "You were so damn good, guys. I nearly lost against you."

"Oh please, I just let you win." Freddy smiled mischievously, Springtrap nodding by his side while looking at the golden bear.

Fredbear tilted his head to the right and smiled. "Then beat me next time."

"Yer will be humiliated, lad." Foxy replied, challenging the bear.

The girls came closer to them, Marionette smiling softly while grabbing Springtrap's hand. She kissed him and stroke his cheek. "I'm proud of you. You were such a nuisance to the guard."

"Not that much." Springtrap denied, not very proud because he'd been the second one to be tricked by the guard.

"You were, trust me."

"Now, PIZZA !" Chica exclaimed, the animatronics joining the Party Room 4 to eat their meal.

Chica gave one pizza to each of them, and sat next to Bonnie and Freddy. The two were speaking about how it was amazing to hunt the guard like they did. Even if they were rivals when it came to kill Night guards, they were, above all, friends and a team. They teamed up every single time to get more easily to the Office.

"Look, if Foxy, Toy Freddy and I weren't in the hall and Bonnie and Spring creeping around the vents, not counting Toy Bonnie waiting to enter the vent after him, Fredbear wouldn't have killed the guard so easily." Freddy explained to the girls, who were listening to him with an amused and happy smile.

"True, glad you were here to lose, guys." Fredbear smiled victoriously, staring at every animatronic and frowning when he saw Springtrap around the paper-plate dolls. He had a worried expression and teleported next to him, looking at his friend.

This one was staring at the paper-plate doll in the middle. He seemed really sad and surprised at the same time. He touched its face, tracing the tears on its cheeks with a worried look. "Is that what I look like ?" He asked, seemingly noticing his friend's presence.

"Yeah, sure. You see, you're still a wonderful little bunny, hm ?" Fredbear smiled, trying to cheer his best friend but his worry didn't seem to fade away. "Don't be so sad... The past is the past."

Springtrap blinked before asking louder than he thought: "Why weren't you scrapped ?"

The room felt silent after those words, everyone looking at Springtrap with fear and apprehension. Why was he asking that to Goldie ? Did he hope that ?

Only Marionette really knew why he asked that. They were originally going to be scrapped, he and Goldie, but Fredbear hadn't been destroyed. He was even brought to the new pizzeria. Marionette knew that, if Spring Bonnie escaped the pizzeria, it was mainly to escape this tragic fate. And it was just a lie.

That question was, indeed, very important to Springtrap. The fear of being destroyed had caused... all those bad events to happen, after all.

Fredbear cleared his throat, wondering before answering: "They said that they didn't want to destroy us at all. It was just to reassure people."

"Really... ?" Springtrap demanded, tears starting to running down his cheeks. "All of this... These four years... were just a lie ?"

Goldie nodded, a sorry expression on his face. "I know what you think. That I should have told you."

"Indeed. What prevented you to tell me ?"

"I can't tell you in front of everyone." Goldie answered, Marionette narrowing her eyes when she heard that.

Why did Fredbear hide from them ? Why was he so secretive ?

Springtrap turned to look at Fredbear, his glance harder than ever towards the golden creature. "Why. Didn't you. Tell me ?" He insisted, clenching his fists furiously. Seeing that the bear wasn't answering, he shouted at him: "TELL ME !"

Marionette was about to stand up, wanting to calm her boyfriend, but Fredbear told her to stay where she was. Every animatronic stood their ground, preventing an attack by Springtrap while looking at Fredbear. They also wanted an explanation, especially Chica, Foxy, Freddy and Bonnie who lost a friend because of that.

The golden bear sighed sadly before admiting: "I was mad at you, happy now ?"

Springtrap's eyes widened when he heard those words. "Why ?" Was the only thing he could ask. He didn't understand. Why didn't he tell him ? Why was he mad at him ? What did he do wrong ?

Fredbear gulped before starting to relate the story. "I will tell you everything. Some days before you left, I was thinking about leaving. I was hopeless. The pizzeria was going to shut down, and I couldn't do anything from where I was. Plus, I gave to Fazbear Entertainment a bad reputation because of... the incident in 1983. I'm not going to talk about that. Anyway, I was hopeless and I wanted to go somewhere else."

The animatronics stared at him, wondering about why he hated Springtrap for that, and the golden bear went on. "But you see, above all, I was frightfully jealous. I was stuck in a room without endoskeleton, nobody except Marionette came to see me (except Freddy one time), and Spring was with everyone, staying all day long with Marionette and the crew."

"That's where you're wrong, my dear Fredbear." Marionette said kindly, explaining. "The other animatronics hated him because he had been used to kill the children within them. He was always alone, I remember everything."

Freddy nodded and added: "Marionette forced me to speak with him, otherwise I would still be scared of him."

Goldie's eyes widened. "So he wasn't... with you ?"

Springtrap shook his head negatively before pleasing him to continue his story. The golden bear nodded and continued. "Then, there was the birthday party. I was so surprised. I didn't like too much birthday parties since the incident but this one was so good. And for once, the others were thinking about me. But then... Tragedy struck. The restaurant closed down some days after because of the blood and mucus that came from the animatronic suits."

Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy lowered their heads, remembering precisely how the children were scared of them and were crying because of them.

Goldie smiled softly to them, glancing at the toys who were totally fascinated by the story before going on. "That's when, I guess, the origin of everything happen-"

"And what was it, finally ?" Toy Bonnie interrupted, very curious because nobody told him what really happened and why Spring Bonnie was so lonely and heart-broken since then.

"Toy Bonnie, don't interrupt Fredbear please." Mangle replied, looking at him in annoyance.

"Oh, okay..."

Fredbear laughed friendly and answered: "I was going there, Toy Bonnie." before continuing his story. "That's when Spring Bonnie decided to tell Mario about his feels. That didn't go the way he wanted it to go. Indeed, Marionette remained silent, and Spring thought that she was rejecting him. That same-day, he heard about the fact that he and I were going to be scrapped, and he ran away from the pizzeria."

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Hello everyone ! I hope you're doing well ! Here is the new chapter, I'm hoping that you liked it :) Tell me everything in the comments.**

 **I would like to thank again all the people that are supporting me, either with reviews (which is very appreciated) and in following or favoriting this fic !**

 **Until next time,**

 **Circle of J.**


	15. Act I: Confession

**_-You Can't-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Confession**

* * *

 ** _Just a friendly reminder :)_**

* * *

 _"That's when Spring Bonnie decided to tell Mario about his feels. That didn't go the way he wanted it to go. Indeed, Marionette remained silent, and Spring thought that she was rejecting him. That day, he heard about the fact that he and I were going to be scrapped, and he ran away from the pizzeria."_

* * *

 ** _Here goes the chapter_**

* * *

Toy Bonnie tilted his head to the right and glanced at Springtrap. This one was very sad, lowering his head and his single ear. "So that's it ?"

Fredbear nodded, smiling friendly to him before continuing the story. "I was even more jealous when I saw his house. He had a huge apartment while I had nothing more than an empty room. What really made me mad was that I've been trying to escape from the pizzeria many times, but I just... couldn't. I wasn't brave enough to live a life on my own. And he did. He succeeded, above all. He succeeded forgetting about his whole life, he succeeded buying a house... He was really wise and made his way to live on his own in only one day."

Springtrap raised his head and looked at Goldie, gulping. "I didn't forget about my life... That's not the secret."

Everyone looked at him, wondering about what was the secret, especially Mangle who had a conversation about that with him a month ago, and Marionette smiled to him. She knew what he wanted to say. "You're not obliged to tell that, love."

"I know, Mario, but I need to... And Mangle already knows what I'm going to say." Springtrap replied, smiling back. "You'll never forget what happened to you. You'll never forget your friends. You'll never forget the voices of the past. You'll never forget the pain. What you need to focus on is what you want for your life. What you need to be happy. What you need to make the others happy. And you must try absolutely everything to do those things that are required." The golden rabbit explained, his arms crossed against his chest.

The toy animatronics were fascinated by his explanation. That was fantastic for them to hear an old animatronic sharing his secrets to success in Life. Mangle, who had always been fascinated by the golden animatronic, smiled hugely to him. The rabbit just smiled back, Marionette staring at Mangle furiously, jealous.

Goldie continued. "He asked me to visit him... But I was so mad at him that I couldn't even think about trying to do that. I just wanted revenge. So I said that I would try, but never tried anything. I even forbid Marionette visiting him. I was so mean... Now I realize the errors of my way... I'm sorry, my friends..."

Springtrap walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder friendly. "Don't worry. It's okay now. Mario and I forgive you... We're not totally innocent either."

The other animatronics smiled, Chica cuddling up Bonnie and Freddy grumbling furiously while looking at them. Foxy just laughed, happy to see the two animatronics happy together, even if Freddy was not happy about that. He just couldn't command everything.

Toy Chica came closer to Goldie, hugging him and kissing him lovingly. Springtrap looked at them, smiling like an idiot, and Marionette joined him, putting her hand on his shoulder and stroking it. "What a lovely family we are now, hm ?"

"Family ?" The bunny asked, wondering about that. That reminded him the picture. He'd lost the other part. The only part he had was the one where only the original animatronics were standing. He wasn't on there anymore.

Marionette nodded, smiling joyfully, and glanced at him. When she noticed his worry, she lowered her head and took the part of the picture he'd left behind when he ran away. She gave it to him, the bunny smiling when he saw the picture again. "You lost that when you fled, last time, after the incident with Bonnie."

"Thanks..." The golden animatronic said, taking the second part and reuniting them.

Marionette smiled and took the two parts of the picture. "I'll fix that, I promise."

* * *

Everyone was waiting for their gift, Marionette and Springtrap giving them to the animatronics. Toy Chica took her gift, thanking Springtrap before sitting on the floor some meters away and opening it. She gasped when she saw a new and shiny beak for her. Goldie was by her side, wearing his new purple bowtie and hat proudly.

Beside them, Mangle was wearing her new pink bowtie, and enjoying her new eye. She now had her two eyes. She was happier than ever. Toy Freddy smiled to her and showed her his new top hat. It was nearly the same as before, except that this one had inverted colors. Instead of black with a red line, it was red with a black line. He was so happy about his hat.

Not far from them, Toy Bonnie carried his new guitar, ready to play a Christmas song on the stage. Chica was next to him, carrying her new cupcake happily while Balloon Boy was playing with his new shiny blue balloon.

Freddy was talking with Marionette while she was giving him his gift and Bonnie hesitated before coming towards him. "Erm... Hey Springtrap, I wanted to ask you something..."

"O-Of course, what is it ?" The golden rabbit asked, taking Bonnie's gift in his hands and waiting to give it to him.

The purple animatronic seemed a bit nervous before asking him what he wanted to ask. "Wha-What did you want me to do last time ?"

Springtrap blinked in confusion at the question, Marionette walking towards them as Freddy was enjoying his new golden microphone. She smiled to Spring but noticed that something was disturbing him. "What is it, honey ?" She asked, putting her hand on his shoulder but he didn't even react.

He was lost in his mind. He remembered exactly what Vincent asked him to do to Bonnie. He wanted him to... scrap that. That was not important, was it ? No, that wasn't.

"Nothing, here's your gift. As for your question Bonnie... I-It's better if you don't know." Springtrap replied as fast as possible, going out of the room right after giving Bonnie his gift.

The purple rabbit raised an eyebrow and looked at Marionette, who shruggled before joining them.

Toy Bonnie went to the show stage, according his guitar, and Toy Freddy and Toy Chica joined him. They sang a Christmas song, the other animatronics singing along and dancing together.

After that, the party began, everybody dancing and enjoying the celebration.

Everybody except Mangle. Mangle was wondering why Springtrap left the room after giving the last gift... why he seemed so disturbed... why he seemed so sick... Maybe he was ill and nobody was aware of that ? No, Marionette would have notice... What was going on with him ?

"Just let him alone and dance !" Foxy said to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her with them.

She smiled and nodded, enjoying the party and dancing all night.

Until... Something happened that wasn't expected by anyone, except Freddy. He felt something bad. As Goldie and Marionette would say, he had a bad feeling. And he was afraid. Something was about to happen. Something really bad and, perhaps, murderous. He needed to know what it was.

Springtrap's absence seemed dubious to him. He disappeared right before the party. Weird...

Suddenly, they heard the entrance's door opening. Toy Freddy turned off the music, listening attentively to everything. The others weren't moving anymore. Soon, they heard a laugh coming from the doors. There stood Vincent, holding Springtrap against him and threatening to kill him with what seemed to be an axe. "Hello friends." He smiled, coming closer while Springtrap was obviously unable to move. "You didn't invite me to your little party ? Am I not your friend anymore ?"

"Release him, Vincent." Freddy said, looking dangerously at the human.

"Only if you give me Marionette or Fredbear." Purple Guy replied, his smile growing more and more each second.

Marionette stared at him without understanding. "Why ?"

"I have some-" He was interrupted because Springtrap moved, trying to escape his grip. Vincent hit him in the head, the bunny hissing in pain. "propositions for you."

The Puppet narrowed her eyes, cautious. "What kind of propositions ?"

"You'll see if you accept to come with me. One of you. Only one."

Bonnie wanted to say something but Goldie reduced him to silence by waving his hand. Bonnie just looked at him, alarmed, but Fredbear seemed quite confident. The bunny decided to trust him.

"Goldie and I won't come with you until we know exactly what you want." Marionette explained, staying at the same place without moving.

Vincent smiled evilly and showed Springtrap. "Shall I kill him ?"

"Do what you want, I know that you won't kill him."

"And why so ?"

Fredbear winked at Marionette and answered Purple Guy's question: "Just because you're too smart to do so."

The toy animatronics raised an eyebrow, wondering what he meant by that, but the golden bear quickly explained: "He's your puppet. You play with him as you wish. He's a toy for you. You won't destroy your toy if it can help you to do what you want."

Vincent smiled to him. "Good answer, good answer."

"But you are going to release him, trust me." Marionette threatened, walking slowly towards the guy.

Purple Guy wasn't scared but amused by the situation. Knowing that the Puppet wasn't going to accept if he didn't explain a bit what he wanted, he started to explain his plan. "I need you, Puppet, to destroy the toy animatronics and bring down Fazbear Entertainment. Is that what you wanted to hear ? And I need Fredbear to be my guinea pig. I have some experiments to do."

"And were you seriously thinking that we would accept ?" Marionette bursted in laugh, looking mockingly at him. "That's ridiculous."

"Indeed, friend." Fredbear added, laughing too.

"Well, it seems that you didn't listen. Okay then. You don't want to help me, so I will do that by myself and have a little reward." Vincent simply said, taking his axe and hitting Springtrap's neck with it.

Chica gasped and ran to him, trying to wake him up while Vincent was trying to destroy the toys. The others were fighting against him, what was more than enough. She knelt next to the golden animatronic, shaking him vigorously and tearing up when she saw that all her efforts were vain. She called Marionette, glancing at Springtrap's unliving body on the ground. "Mario ! Come, please !"

The Puppet managed to come to Chica, looking at Springtrap and kneeling beside them. She put her hand on his forehead. "He's still alive, just unconscious. Don't worry, he... he'll be fine..."

The chicken nodded, not noticing Mario's hesitation, and went to the others, fighting with them. Marionette remained by Spring's side, holding his hand lovingly. "Stay with me, love... Please."

Soon after, Purple Guy escaped the pizzeria, promising that he would be back soon. Fredbear was wounded, as Toy Bonnie and Foxy were, but the others were alright. Maybe a little scared, but physically alright. Toy Chica gave Fredbear all the support he needed and Freddy quickly came towards Marionette and Springtrap. "Is he alright ?"

"I think... but for the first time in my life..." Marionette glanced at Freddy, worry visible in her white eyes. "I don't... know..."

Freddy knelt next to her, looking at Springtrap without saying anything. All they needed to do was waiting. Waiting for his golden eyes to open. But still, it seemed really strange. Usually, if not always, Marionette was aware of everything and knew everything. But this time, she was doubtful.

That wasn't good at all.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Hey everyone ! How are you doing ? I hope you're all alright ! I really hate the number 14... REALLY. XD I hate writing this chapter ^^ At the beginning, it was fine, I was motivated and inspired, but then... nothing. It was horrible. :D Hope you liked it nevertheless.**

 **Tell me everything in the comments ! Thanks for the reviews, I love you all ! :D You're amazing !**

 **Until next time.**

 **Circle of J.**


	16. Act I: Out of Order

**_-You Can't-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Out of Order  
**

* * *

Toy Chica looked at Toy Bonnie when the animatronic entered the Party Room 3, seemingly surprised to see him here. She was enjoying her gift in the corner of the room, glancing at everything from where she was. Toy Bonnie had his guitar with him, humming one of his favorite songs. He didn't notice her, walking towards the tables and sitting on the one on the left, starting to play the song. Toy Chica just hid in the corner, listening to the music.

The bunny played for some minutes before standing up, noticing her and being quite surprised to find her hiding. "Oh, hey Toy Chica."

"He-Hey." She replied, waving her hand nervously. "I... I-I didn't see you coming... I-I was leaving, in fact..."

"I would like you to stay a little longer..." The blue animatronic said, looking at her with a very friendly expression on his face.

The chicken didn't reply, trying to focus on something else. She felt ashamed. The bunny certainly noticed that she was avoiding him since she was with Goldie. Actually, she was trying everything to avoid him. That was better for him.

The girl had noticed that Toy Bonnie's heart was broken since she was in love with Fredbear. The blue bunny was loving her since a long while, but he didn't want to tell her because of Toy Freddy. Toy Freddy would have felt excluded if they were always together somewhere else. They were a band, after all. They couldn't let a member beside without caring about his life.

Toy Bonnie had kept his secret love for him, not wanting to hurt Toy Freddy's feelings. And now... She was in love with another animatronic. Springtrap and Marionette told him that he should forget about Toy Chi but he just couldn't. His heart belonged to her, even if she didn't want it.

Since that time, Toy Chica was trying to avoid her friend. She didn't want to speak about that stuff with him. That was really the last thing she wanted.

"I haven't talked to you in such a long time..." Toy Bonnie continued, inviting her to sit on the table next to him.

Toy Chica gulped and sat on the table, trying to avoid Toy Bonnie's glance nevertheless. "I was... preoccupied."

"Do you have time for me now ?"

She was about to answer when Foxy entered the room, remaining silent and Toy Bonnie doing the same. Foxy glanced at them without understand, raising an eyebrow before asking: "What yer be lookin' at, lads ?"

Toy Bonnie tilted his head to the left, showing Toy Chica behind him. Foxy understood and was going to leave the room, but Toy Chica holded him back. The red fox looked at her in a lost way before she explained nervously: "I-I was leaving, you can stay..."

With that, she left the room, even forgetting her cupcake next to Toy Bonnie. The bunny looked at it, his eyes filled with sorrow, while Foxy came closer to him, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder to comfort him. Toy Bonnie just gave him the cupcake before leaving the room too, meeting Mangle on the way to the Game Area and barely saluting her.

The white fox looked at him and lowered her ears, noticing her friend's sadness and wanting to know what was going on. She stared at him as he was leaving the hall, intending to follow him. A hand grabbed her endoskeleton, holding her back. "Don't."

Mangle turned around and smiled hugely when she saw Toy Freddy. This one smiled back and carried her to her corner of the Game Area, putting her down and kissing her forehead lovingly. "He needs to be alone, alright ?"

The fox just nodded and kissed her boyfriend, this one stroking her head before joining Marionette and Freddy near the Music Box. They were there since Vincent's attack, probably trying to fix Springtrap. The animatronic was totally broken, his systems were failing and he couldn't even speak anymore.

Freddy smiled to Toy Freddy and showed him the broken-down robot. Springtrap was trying, with Mario's help, to open his jaw but this one wasn't working. One of his eyes didn't open anymore, and his ear wasn't moving at all, paralyzed.

Toy Freddy knelt before the animatronic, holding his hand and asking him to grip his hand. Springtrap barely moved his fingers before being paralyzed again, convulsing and suddenly shutting down.

Marionette sighed sadly, stroking Springtrap's cheek, some tears visible in her eyes. "What are we going to do ? We tried everything and nothing works."

Freddy nodded, confirming Mario's words. Toy Freddy stood up, coming closer to Springtrap's neck and sat down, looking at it very closely. It seemed that everything was okay. The wires had been replaced, they were perfectly connected, and the endoskeleton wasn't even damaged. There was nothing wrong with the mechanics, what was wrong was Springtrap's AI. It wasn't working well, maybe because of the sudden shock.

Determined to understand what had exactly been done, Toy Freddy looked at Marionette and Freddy before demanding: "What did you do exactly ?"

"We replaced the wires, Freddy connected them, and now we're trying to make it function." Marionette explained, shutting on the animatronic bunny.

This one opened once again one of his eyes, but this time, it was the opposite. The left eye, that was working before, barely opened while the other, which wasn't working at all, opened entirely. But his eye himself wasn't working right. When it was supposed to be lightened, it was dark and the eyelid was slowly closing and opening.

Toy Freddy wondered a lot about what was going on, hearing Springtrap moaning really hardly: "Help... Me..." before convulsing again. Mario knelt before him and hugged him, trembling in fear. She was so worried about him. Never any animatronic had seen Marionette like that.

"Maybe we should take a look at his servomecanism." Toy Freddy proposed, Freddy looking at him before nodding.

"That could be the source of the glitches."

Marionette thought about it before nodding. She stroke Springtrap's cheek, kissing him lovingly while shutting him down. She pushed him away, looking at Freddy and his toy counterpart. "Do whatever you want, Toy Freddy. Just... Don't hurt him."

The toy animatronic nodded, starting to remove Springtrap's head to look at the endoskeleton and its systems. It was really messed up, and the bear noticed that some points weren't responding correctly. Springtrap's fingers weren't responding, even if he tried to make them move. There were also some parts that weren't receiving the data correctly. He needed to rebuild the entire animatronic.

But they hadn't what was required to do such a thing. And it would be too expensive to buy parts for him.

They weren't able to help him.

He put back the animatronic's head over the endoskeleton, gulping sadly. He felt guilty. He couldn't help an animatronic which required his help. He felt so bad... Since all these years, he tried his best to help everyone... And this time, exactly the same case as Mangle, he couldn't do anything... But Mangle was working, anyway... Springtrap wasn't and was never going to.

Marionette raised an eyebrow when she saw him putting back Spring's head. "Is it already done ?"

"Marionette... We can't do anything..." Toy Freddy deplored, lowering his head and shutting on Springtrap.

The animatronic just opened his eyes, the two this time, but couldn't move his head. He tried to do it nevertheless, but his system refused and shut down instantly. Marionette's eyes filled with tears as she walked towards him, shutting him on again and waiting for him to wake up.

"What are we going to do with him... ? He can't just remain like this..." She asked, looking up at Freddy and his toy version.

Freddy thought about that for some time before answering: "I think that I can do something."

Toy Freddy raised an eyebrow, curious, and followed Freddy when he went to the Parts & Service room. There were a lot of shelves with animatronic parts, and the toy animatronic's eyes widened. He was impressed. He didn't know that all this stuff was there. "Where did you get this ?"

"It comes from the old location." Freddy replied, smiling to him and taking some parts. "What do we need ?"

Toy Freddy looked at him and explained calmly: "Take all the parts. We need to build a new endoskeleton."

"A whole endoskeleton ?"

The toy just nodded, helping his counterpart to bring the parts to the Game Area. Marionette looked at them and smiled, Mangle wondering what was going on and coming to them. "Hey, guys, whatcha doing ?"

Toy Freddy smiled to her and invited her to see by herself. She came with them, looking at the animatronics when they started to build a new endoskeleton for Springtrap. Very curious, she looked over Freddy's shoulder and smiled hugely. The new endoskeleton was going to be amazing. It... seemed designed for a toy animatronic, that was why she frowned. Was Spring going to be redesigned ?

Toy Freddy saw her worried expression and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We just do that for now, but we'll remove what only fits for toy animatronics later."

"Oh okay." Mangle agreeded, looking at Freddy as he was already putting some pieces together and seeing if they worked well. They soon finished it, and they assembled it, verifying that everything was working. It seemed perfectly functioning. Marionette and Toy Freddy put it inside the Springtrap suit, the Puppet grabbing the memory box of the old endoskeleton and putting it on the new one.

When Springtrap's eyes opened, the four animatronics shared a sigh of relief. Marionette knelt before the other animatronic, asking him if he was alright and if he remembered something. Mangle was not listening to them. She'd just heard something moving. Footsteps. She didn't know where they came from, but she clearly heard them. When she turned back, hearing the footsteps approaching very quickly, it was too late.

A man dressed in pink attacked her, especially her endoskeleton. She felt unconscious beside Toy Freddy with a clank. The toy glanced at her and, alarmed, turned around. Fortunately, he evaded the attack of the man, standing up and screaming at his face. The man just smiled with a creepy grin and hit him with an axe before tampering with him. The toy's eyes shut down right after that.

Freddy, Mario and Spring looked at the intruder. Behind him, the three animatronics could clearly see Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie and even Balloon Boy unconscious on the ground. Freddy clenched his fists and wanted to fight against the man but Marionette holded him back, walking towards the man in pink. The intruder smiled when he saw the robot coming closer to him, ready to attack.

That was without thinking about the other animatronics, especially a very pissed-off Goldie. The man turned to look at them and saw anger in their eyes. He was about to run away but Goldie teleported behind him, jumping and bitting him, crushing his whole head with his huge teeth. The animatronics smiled to him, Chica staring at the corpse without expression, and they walked towards Freddy and Mario.

The two tried to calm down, really shocked by the events, but before they could, a hand grabbed Freddy's shoulder, pressing him against the wall very strongly. The bear tried to see who was attacking him and gasped when he saw Toy Freddy, his eyes black with white pupils. He pushed his counterpart away, spitting blood before looking at his little brother with a confused glance. "Toy Freddy, what's going on ?"

The toy moaned menacingly and attacked him again. Freddy tried to look at the others. They were also attacked by the other toys. Goldie, Spring and Mario were fighting against Balloon Boy and Toy Bonnie while the other animatronics were facing Toy Chica and Mangle.

Freddy pushed his counterpart away and took what was the closest to him, in that case a gift, and hit Toy Freddy with that. The toy shook its head, stunned, and Freddy dismantled him. He had tears running down his cheeks while doing so. They were their friends.

But nothing could save them now. They needed to destroy them. As quick as possible, before any of them was hurt.

Foxy faced Mangle, trying to deactive her. The fox was trying to kill him. Mario turned around and ran to help him, hypnotizing the toy fox while Foxy was deactivating it. Finally, the white fox fell on the ground with a clank. Freddy ran to them, telling them to destroy her as fast as they could. Springtrap lowered his ear, sad, but nodded. She was one of his closest friends, just as Plushtrap before his death.

Bonnie and Chica were dealing with Toy Chica, but were in difficulty. Toy Chica was much stronger than the other toy animatronics. Even if they were two against her, they couldn't handle her. Bonnie was on the ground after one of Toy Chica's attacks and Chica was trying to defend him. Freddy and Foxy arrived and their help permitted to defeat the toy animatronic. Chica came towards her counterpart, attempting to destroy her but Goldie appeared in front of her, preventing her to do so.

"NOO !" He shouted at her, pushing her away. Chica looked at him, raising her eyebrows, confused. "She's a friend, remember ?"

"Just as were the others." Freddy replied, trying to push Goldie away but this one didn't want to move. "Goldie, we need to do this as quickly as possible !"

"NOOO, SCR*W YOU ! I WON'T MOVE !"

Bonnie came closer to Freddy when the bear clenched his fists, putting a hand on his shoulder to prevent him to fight with Goldie. That was not the time to do this. The bear sighed angrily and pushed Goldie away strongely, the golden bear falling some meters away, and decapitated Toy Chica before anyone could move.

Fredbear looked at the scene and shouted, teleporting near Toy Chica's corpse and weeping in horror. He didn't want to look at any other animatronic. Soon after, Springtrap and Mario joined them, Balloon Boy being dead on the floor behind them. The two stared at Fredbear, their eyes filled with sadness, and Springtrap took a step forward. He reached Fredbear a few steps after, kneeling next to him and putting his hand on his shoulder. "Fredbear..."

"Shut. Up." Goldie replied angrily, pushing his hand away almost violently.

Marionette was about to step in but Springtrap stopped her by waving his hand. She just sighed sadly and lowered her head, standing next to Freddy and the others. Goldie glanced at Springtrap furiously, but the bunny wasn't affected. "I know that this must be difficult, trust me-"

"How could you ?" The golden bear demanded meanly, sitting up straight and his expression being more and more threatening. "Puppet's still here."

"Now, yes."

"So how could you know how we feel when we lose the one we love the most ?" Fredbear asked, clenching his fists while staring deep in Spring's eyes.

"Maybe you're right but..." The golden bunny stopped and lowered his head, remembering when he left the pizzeria. He knew exactly how it was, to lose the loved-one. He experienced it, even if it was not in the same way. "I know what it is... to fail." Goldie's eyes widened when he heard what his friend said. The bunny shook his head, sad about what happened in the past, and went on. "I know what pain and guilt are... When you fight for something, or someone, and you find out that what you were doing was horribly wrong..."

Marionette gasped, knowing what Springtrap was talking about, but Freddy told her to remain silent. Springtrap raised his glance, looking at his long lost friend, his eyes filled with remorse. "I know what it is... To regret. Remembering what you've done, and what you won't be able to change, when you're dying painfully... Remembering the faces of the ones you made suffer and crying, begging your f*cking illusions to forgive you... !" He said, his voice being louder than before and tears running down his cheeks. "Remembering the sacrifices they made for you, ready to forgive you, and being so f*cking ashamed that you don't even dare to look at them ! Remembering how you ruined their lives for your stupid one !"

Goldie felt very guilty when he heard this. He was sad, that was quite normal, but he dared to complain to Springtrap. The bunny had suffered much more than him, and he dared to complain. Why did he do that ? He was making his friend suffer. A friend didn't do things like that.

Springtrap raised his head, turning to Fredbear, and concluded: "Yes, I know what suffering is. Guilt and Remorse are my only friends, along with Sadness."

Fredbear sighed sadly, touched by Springtrap's words, and put a hand on his shoulder to give him support. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-"

"Now, you can think whatever you want of me that I won't care. But you need to know that... You're maybe suffering, a lot... But there's always worse." Springtrap murmured, standing up and heading to the Safe room. Marionette tried to holding him back but he just pushed her away, making his way to the secret room.

Freddy, his eyes filled with tears, came towards Goldie, trying to comfort him. The golden bear sobbed and cuddled up to him. "I'm sorry... I've hurt him, didn't I... ?"

"It will be okay, Fredbear... I'm still here." The brown animatronic whispered, kissing his cheek friendly and comfortingly.

A shadow was looking at them from the darkest corner of the room, very little, with two bunny ears and glowing white eyes. It smiled with its long sharp teeth, tenderized, and ran incredibly fast to the Safe room.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Hello ! How are you doing ? I hope you're fantastic ! This chapter was quite long, compared to the others, and I hope that it didn't bore you or anything. ;) Tell me everything in th comments.**

 **I won't have much time to write chapters since school is back for me but I'll try my best to be on time for the following ones. This one is a little late but I'll do better next time ! :)**

 **Well, that's all I had to say... Also, I thank again all the people that are following, favoriting and, above all, reviewing this fanfic. You are really fantastic and I hope that these new chapters are still pleasant to read for you. :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **Circle of J.**


	17. Act I: Premonition

**_-You Can't-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Premonition  
**

* * *

Marionette just stared at the picture without any expression on her face. She promised that she was going to fix it. She did. But there was still something wrong. It was quite obvious that it had been riped apart, because of that white line between the two parts of the picture. She sighed sadly, knowing that she couldn't do anything more for the picture. It was just... old. They would have to take another one if they wanted it to be perfect.

Plush Mario frowned while looking at the photo, noticing Plushtrap in the corner. He was standing in front of Springtrap, smiling hugely and waving his hands at the camera. They were so happy at that time... It sometimes missed the good old times.

Interrupting their staring, Foxy came and placed a hand over Mario's shoulder, startling her. The Puppet gasped in surprise and looked at the fox, raising an eyebrow. "What do you want ? You scared me, you know..."

"Me be sorry, lass. Fredbear be sad." Foxy said, showing the golden bear hiding in a corner of the Game Area, crying.

The Puppet sighed, powerless. What could she do to help her friend ? He was sad because of Toy Chica's death... There was nothing she could do. Even if she tried to comfort, he would just teleport somewhere else. That would obviously be useless.

The golden bear raised his head, looking sadly at Springtrap who was entering the room. The bunny turned to him and smiled, trying to comfort his friend. Sitting on his shoulders, the Freddles were chatting together, not noticing Fredbear. When one of them did, the two others turned to look at him and saluted him. The bear waved his hand, saluting them too, before lowering his head.

Springtrap raised an eyebrow and came towards his old friend, sitting by his side. Plush Goldie appeared in front of them, glancing with his white glowing eyes at his counterpart, and it teleported on his knees. Fredbear raised his look, staring at his plushie without a word. The golden plushie was worried about him, he could feel it. But he just... couldn't forget what happened the night before.

Why was this guy here ? Why did he do that ? Was he one of Vincent's allies ? Just as Springtrap before ? Oh... If that was the case, maybe Springtrap knew something about this man. Maybe they were friends. He needed to know.

Convinced, he glanced at Springtrap, the bunny noticing his stare and smiling nervously. "You seem a bit too serious to me, ya know..." He said, looking for someone and begging them with his look to save him.

Marionette smiled kindly to him, shaking her head negatively. If he could help Goldie, and the others at the same time, by giving answers about this man, that was worth it. Even if Springtrap was tensed because of that. That needed to be done.

"Do you know the guy that came yersterday ?" Fredbear asked, hugging his plushie, really anxious about his friend's answer.

Springtrap giggled nervously, standing up and about to run away but Freddy holded him back, looking at him with a hard look. The golden bunny lowered his ear, closing his eyes before admitting: "Yes."

When she heard the answer, the Puppet joined the group, Bonnie and the others following. Soon enough, they were all around Springtrap, preventing him to run away and hide in the Safe room, where nobody except Goldie and Mario could go.

The bunny looked all around him, starting to panic. He needed to go. He needed to find a place where he could be alone. He needed to breathe. Right now. They were too many around him. He didn't really like crowds since those four years. He needed to flee. "Please ! Let me go !"

Suddenly, his view blurred and his head was killing him. His eyes were slowly closing and he felt as if he was about to faint.

Marionette noticed that and approached him, taking his hand and stroking it lovingly. All of a sudden, Springtrap's eyes closed and he fell to the ground.

 _The bunny gasped, looking right behind her and seemingly fearing what was there. Every animatronic turned to look at what Springtrap was staring._

 _They frowned._

 _There was nothing to see there. Spring was seemingly afraid of what he was seeing, but... They didn't know what it was at all. It seemed that they were not able to see it._

 _Springtrap narrowed his eyes, looking at Nightmare Fredbear smiling to him, a bright yellow halo around him. It was a hallucination, Springtrap knew it. When he looked at himself, he saw that he was back to his child version. The others were still there, but they were also nightmarish. Springtrap managed to escape the crowd, running as far as he could but he bumped into Fredbear's chest._

 _He fell instantly, ready to stand up and flee, but the bear knelt before him, smiling as friendly as he could to him. The little rabbit just stared at him, scared, trembling, and sat in front of Nightmare Fredbear. This one glanced threateningly at the other Nightmares, running towards them, Marionette being ahead of them. Springtrap tried to stand up, Nightmare Fredbear helping him, and then something unexpected happened._

 _The Nightmares intended to attack him, Foxy running faster and jumping at him, but Nightmare Fredbear shielded him, taking him in his arms and stroking his back reassuringly. The golden bunny's eyes widened but he didn't move, hearing the Nightmares' jumpscares without daring to take a look at what was going on._

 _Soon, Nightmare Fredbear let him go, smiling friendly to him. He was wounded. The Nightmares did attack him, trying to put their hands on Spring. The little golden animatronic took a look at his nightmares, gasping when he saw Marionette dismantled on the ground, at his feet. He sobbed sadly, kneeling before her, and Nightmare Fredbear sighed sadly. "There is something you need to know, cutie." He said, grabbing a mirror behind him and giving it to Springtrap._

 _The bunny took it, raising an eyebrow when he looked at himself. There was nothing to see. He was... just how he would have been as a kid. Looking like Spring Bonnie. Looking... good._

 _Suddenly, the reflection changed. There was Shadow Freddy behind him. The purple bear lifted up his upper head, Springtrap's mouth opening wide, and the bunny gasped, horrified. There was a body inside him. That wasn't there before. How could it be ?_

 _Scared, Springtrap pushed Shadow Freddy's hand away and looked at himself, but once again the reflection changed. He was in a greenish yellow, his eyes were grey, glowing, and his body was messed up. His right ear was broken, a huge part of it missing, and the rest... There were many tears on his body. Some wires were visible. "I don't want to see that anymore..." Springtrap said, dropping the mirror._

 _This one broke when it touched the ground, his reflection being smashed to bits. Shadow Freddy, who was still behind him, teleported in front of him, the Nightmare animatronics fading away. The shadow animatronic smiled, standing up and staring at him kindly._

 _Springtrap looked all around him, raising his head, before glancing back at Shadow Freddy. "This is a dream, isn't it ?"_

 _"It's not."_

 _The golden bunny's ears tilted with curiosity, Springtrap turning around and staring right in Shadow Freddy's eyes. "Is that so ?"_

 _Shadow Freddy smiled playfully, taking his hand and walking with him through the pizzeria's halls. "This is a vision. You'll see some of those more often from now."_

 _"Why 'from now' ?" Springtrap asked, very cautious._

 _That made Shadow Freddy smile. "You didn't need to see this kind of things before." The purple bear simply answered, walking into the Office and looking at the security cameras. "Some really bad things are going to happen."_

 _"How do you know ?"_

 _The shadow bear smiled mischievously, kneeling before the kid animatronic and putting his hands on his shoulders. "I know lot of things. But maybe you should wait some days before learning about them."_

 _Springtrap frowned, quickly thinking about that, and then a question came to him. He never thought about asking this. That was a pretty good question. When Shadow Freddt turned around to look at the cameras again, the bunny smiled playfully before fleeing, running through the corridor. Shadow Freddy looked at him and followed him very quickly, trying to hold him back._

 _There were some things there that he wasn't supposed to know. He wasn't supposed to see them. Not now, at least._

 _The little animatronic laughed and entered a room, wanting to hide from Shadow Freddy but his smile disappeared when he saw what was going on in front of him. Shadow Freddy reached his position very soon, looking at the scene in front of them and gasping. "You were not supposed to- Springtrap !"_

 _The bunny didn't listen to him, approaching slowly the scene. Purple Guy was trying to escape the ghosts of the children he killed, Springtrap himself sitting in the corner of the room, seemingly offline. The little golden animatronic ran to his older-self, trying to wake him up. The older Springtrap opened his eyes, looking at him before fainting._

 _Shadow Freddy grabbed Springtrap's arm, pulling him away from the vision. The little animatronic defended himself, looking at the scene without understanding what was going on. He understood when he saw Purple Guy entering the suit and laughing happily. His eyes widened before it happened. Purple Guy was crushed inside the suit and there was blood everywhere. The ghosts faded away, letting him die inside the Springtrap suit._

 _The bunny cried when he saw that, showing to Shadow Freddy what was happening. The purple bear just shook his head, meaning that there was nothing to do about what was happening. Springtrap fell on his knees, looking at the dead Springtrap from the vision with sadness. Why was that a thing ? And, above all, why was that happening ? What was the situation before that happened ? What was going on !?_

 _Shadow Freddy sat beside him, glancing at the dead Springtrap with eyes filled with tears. He then looked at the kid animatronic, putting a hand on his shoulder. The bunny was weeping sadly, his hands pressed against his face while he was trying to calm down. "Why... ? Why did that happen... ?"_

 _"That's the reason why I chose you." The purple bear admitted, stroking the golden animatronic's shoulder comfortingly. "I knew what was going to happen to you, and I need to prevent you to do the same mistake as the first one."_

 _Springtrap raised his head, frowning. "The 'first one'... ? Does that mean... ?"_

 _"This event already happened. In the future. And I come from there." Shadow Freddy revealed, taking the little Springtrap in his arms and hugging him tightly. "I want you to believe me. I came to help you. I must bring you to the future with me."_

 _"Why me ? And why do I believe you... ? I'm so dumb... What you say is impossible, but I trust you nevertheless..." The bunny replied, looking at his own body dead on the ground just in front of them. Tears ran down his cheeks. "I don't want to die..."_

 _Shadow Freddy smiled, tenderized, and tears began to run down his cheeks too as he promised: "I won't let you die again... I will always be there... my dear."_

* * *

Foxy was roaming around, speaking with Bonnie and Freddy, when he heard something falling. They startled and ran to the kitchen, where Chica was listening to music while preparing some pizza. Bonnie approached her, wrapping his arms around her chest and kissing her neck. Freddy clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, raging. He was horribly jealous. Foxy just stared at him before walking towards the two lovers, asking: "Hey, lass, sorry be botherin' yer but did yer heard that ?"

"Heard what ? I didn't hear anything." Chica responding, seemingly worried about what was going on. "What happened ?"

"We don't know, honey, we came here because we thought that was from here." Bonnie answered, smiling lovingly to the chicken.

Chica smiled back and kissed him on the lips, Freddy turning around and leaving the room, slamming the door furiously. Foxy startled before turning around, shaking his head in an annoyed way and sighing. The situation was as bad as before, if not even worse. Freddy was never going to calm down and accept Bonnie's relationship with Chica.

The two other animatronics glanced at him, seemingly worried, and Foxy assured: "No worry, lads. Foxy be settlin' that !"

The red fox ran after Freddy, the two others just looking at him, anxious. Chica felt bad for Freddy. She didn't want to hurt her friend... She never intended to do that when she had a date with Bonnie for the first time. She didn't even know that Freddy had a crush on him. If that was the case, of course.

After all, he could just feel rejected because they were always together. They were a band before. Now that was Bonnie and Chica, and Freddy left on his own somewhere else. She could understand if he felt abandonned.

Bonnie stroke her cheek, smiling to her and kissing her again. Chica lowered her head, really absent-minded. "You're worried about Freddy, aren't you ?" The purple rabbit asked, trying to look in her eyes.

Chica avoided his glance while saying with a really worried voice: "I think Freddy feels bad because of... our relationship."

Bonnie frowned, not sure to understand very well. "Wha-What do you mean ?"

"I mean... Freddy's jealous." Chica explained, looking at her boyfriend.

The purple rabbit tilted his head to the left, thinking about that, before shruggling. "Why do we care ? That's his problem."

Chica wasn't sure to agree with that but didn't reply anything. After all, Freddy was exaggerating. If he wanted to be with Bonnie or Chica before, he should have told them before. Now, it was too late.

She nodded slowly, kissing her boyfriend again. A shadow next to them smiled, tilting its two little bunny ears before running very fast out of the room.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Helloo ! I'm sorry, I'm late, but here is the new chapter ! Hope you enjoyed ! Anyway, you are free to write some comments if you want to ask me something or stuff like that. Even if this is to say that you hate this story ^^_**

 ** _Thanks again everyone for the support, I hope you're doing well !_**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Circle of J._**

 ** _PS: The next chapter will be very short. (by that I mean... well... 400 words ?) I hope you don't mind ^^ This will be the ending of Act I: Descent into Hell ! :D_**


	18. Act I: The Last Hope

**_-You Can't-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: The Last Hope**

* * *

Mark Frames was walking around the pizzeria, wondering. The toys were destroyed and because of the Bite, they couldn't just repair them if they wanted to open a new place. They needed new animatronics. But creating animatronics like these was very expensive, and they hadn't enough money to do so. That was really embarrassing. They... had to put the old animatronics back into business. That was their last hope.

While he was looking at the animatronics to see what he was able to do for them, he noticed the three 'special' ones. The two goldens, which were responsible for tragedies that occured in the past, for instance the infamous Bite of 1983 for Fredbear and the springlock failures for that stupid Spring Bonnie. Next to them was the Music Box. The Puppet. Also responsible for tragedies like the incident with the toys. It was foolish to put them back into business.

The others could be used. They just had to be cleaned up and a little repaired and they'll do fine. But those three... He wanted to get rid of them, but he didn't know who would possibly buy them if they were sold at an auction. They were so messed up but, above all, they were cursed. They terrified everyone. Who could buy one of these for his home ? Impossible.

He needed to keep them. But they were never going to see the light of day again, that was for sure. That was just too... dangerous.

Mark left the restaurant some hours after, ready to answer the journalists' questions. He announced that he was going to open a new pizzeria, with the old animatronics once they'd been repaired, and the reporters were happy with that.

One of them asked what was going to happen to the toy ones, and the director said that they were going to be scrapped, once and for all, because they were slightly glitching. They had a free-roaming mode that wasn't shutting off at night, so the robots tried to reach the guard. When the journalists asked why this was a problem, Mark didn't reply anything.

Fortunately, nobody seemed to remember about Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, so he hadn't to answer the same questions every time.

Soon after, an article was published for a famous newspaper:

 _"ROBOTS SCRAPPED_

 _Freddy Fazbear's intends to reopen_

 _After being open only a few short weeks, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had closed its doors, but intends to open a new place. The new animatronics will be scrapped due to possible malfunctions, however the original characters are being kept for the reorganization of the company._

 _'It was a minor setback. We're going to reopen in a few years, maybe even months, but with a much smaller budget." Mark FRAMES - CEO Fazbear Ent."_

* * *

 ** _-END OF ACT I-_**

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Hi there ! How are you all doing ? Okay so here's the troll chapter ^^ Just kidding, this is the twist. Things will get a lot worse by now. Hope you like this fic !**

 **Thanks to everybody who reviewed this story, and also to those who favorited and followed it ! I really like reading your comments !**

 **Thanks to EmeraldKnight26 for her reviews, it warms my heart ! I really hope you'll like the rest ! I hope that... Blood and all this stuff doesn't disgust you ! :D**

 **Until next time,**

 **Circle of J.**


	19. Act II: Behind the Wall

**_-You Can't-_**

* * *

 ** _ACT II: STEPPING THROUGH THE DARKNESS_**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Behind the Wall**

* * *

"C'mon." Springtrap said, trying to open the goddamn door without succeeding. "That shall open. Why would they lock me in here ? It's dark and... spooky."

He banged at the door, calling whoever could be existing. "FREDDY ? BONNIE ? CHICA MAYBE ? HELP ME !" He shouted before giving up, banging his head against the cool steel and sighing in an annoyed way. He sat against the door, thinking quickly.

First of all, they had been moved to another establishment, which meant that the company reorganized. But it looked like the old location. You know, the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. That was what he had noticed before being shut down and waking up... in that freaking room. It was dark but huge. He had a lot of space. There were also some boxes, all of them filled with endoskeleton parts and some animatronics' heads. He could say that he was in... a safe room or, at least, a storage room.

What seemed really unusual was the door. Locked. How was that a thing ? If it was actually a storage room, that wouldn't be locked. Even if it was a safe room, in fact. That needed to remain open in case of emergency. But this one wasn't. Springtrap sighed again, looking in front of him. There were also broken arcades. Why were they for if they weren't working anymore ?

Maybe that was a... garbage dump. But if it was... Why was _he_ there ?

Do the humans want to get rid of him ? Was that their way to show it ? Locking him up in a freaking room, not even deactivating him, and leaving ? Never opening again and letting the animatronic believe that they will ? That would be so mean... But that was really possible.

Upset, Springtrap stood up and beat the door up again, stronger and more vigorously than before. "HEEEEEEEELP !" He needed to understand what was going on. And most of all, he needed to know why the others weren't responding to him.

* * *

Freddy opened his eyes and looked all around him with astonishment. Where in the hell was he ? The place seemed to be... A pizzeria, or at least a restaurant. It seemed... so old. Then he remembered.

That was the old place. The previous Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. That was... where all began. That was the place where Spring Bonnie was born, as were Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and himself. Fredbear and Marionette were older than that. That was the place where... the incident with the spring suits happened. In 1983.

The beginning. They were just back at the beginning. As if nothing had been real. Freddy knew that he was on the stage, noticing that he was higher than the tables, and took a look at Bonnie and Chica by his sides. The two were still off, standing still, Chica holding her cupcake while Bonnie was holding his guitar. The bear smiled, tenderized, and glanced at everything around him. He noticed the Pirate Cove and walked towards it, looking through the curtains to see a sleepy Foxy.

He walked to the Office, knowing where it was, and was surprised to see that it was empty. No night guard. Strange...

Suddenly, he heard mechanical footsteps. Maybe Springtrap was up, after all he was a very morning person. Maybe. He turned to see who was coming towards him and was even more surprised when he saw Fredbear. Did the humans repair him ? Was he now able to roam around ?

The golden bear smiled kindly to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Welcome back."

"That's weird to be here again..." Freddy began, looking all around him. "It's like... nothing happened. We're still at home."

"Not everyone." Fredbear said, seemingly worried about something. "Springtrap's missing. I saw Mario's Music Box in the Back room but Spring's... nowhere to be seen."

Curious, the brown bear looked at his counterpart. He raised an eyebrow, trying to understand what exactly was going on when he heard a succession of loud bangs. He startled, his ears lowering as he looked at Goldie's reaction.

This one was just staring at the Dining Area without understanding. "What... was that ?" Freddy asked, coming closer to Goldie and grabbing his hand fearfully.

The golden animatronic shook his head without looking at him, both shocked and intrigued. Could it be Springtrap stuck somewhere ? Was it something else ? If it was, was it threatening ?

Was it the Purple Guy ?

That could be. Purple Guy was still here, after all, and he certainly followed them to this place. He was certainly trying to mess with them. But... If it was the case... why would he alert them of his presence ? Why would he attract them ? That would be foolish.

Purple Guy was not a fool. Far from it. He was very mishievous and clever. He wouldn't come without a plan.

"I think we should... you know... check it out ?" Freddy suggested, walking closer to his counterpart while looking in the same direction. "That seems... persistant."

Goldie nodded and started to walk towards the source of the sounds but Marionette stood on his way. "Hey, what are you looking for ?"

"Don't you hear that ?" Fredbear asked, staring right into Mario's eyes. "The banging."

The Puppet seemed nervous about that and nodded slowly. She showed the Restrooms and looked at Freddy and Goldie again. "I checked, it's weird."

"Wha-What do you mean by 'weird' ?" The brown animatronic demanded, starting to shake as he was thinking about a possible threat inside the restaurant.

Marionette crossed her arms and looked at the Restrooms again, wondering a lot. "The banging comes from a freaking wall."

"How is that a thing ?" The golden bear asked, trying to figure out what was exactly going on.

"I don't know. I went there and the banging just stopped. Once I went back to the Dining Area, it started again." The puppet animatronic explained, trying to remain calm.

Fredbear's eyes opened wide when he heard a scream coming from the Restrooms. Freddy startled and hid behind him, closing his eyes in fear and breathing heavily. Whatever was behind that wall, it was really scary and Freddy didn't want to deal with it alone.

In fact, he didn't want to deal with it _at all_.

The golden animatronic glanced at him contempteously before staring back at the Restrooms. There was a voice, definitely. Someone, or something, was screaming. They couldn't really hear what it said, but it seemed to be... their names.

At least, Freddy and Bonnie were called by the desesperate voice. Marionette turned around to look at Freddy, intending him to go towards the wall and try to speak with whatever paranormal creature was inside. That probably needed help.

Freddy just stared at her, his eyes filled with terror as he understood what Marionette was thinking about. He gulped before taking a deep breathe, walking towards the Restrooms. His two friends were following him, fortunately.

The banging came from a wall next to the exit. Weird, once again. As he saw on the map, there was absolutely nothing behing this wall. No-thing. How could this be ? Was this thing... a ghost or something like that ? Was he going to speak with a freaking ghost ?

He took another breathe and walked to the wall, responding to the call. "Uh... Yes ?"

"OH THANK GOD !" The voice replied, seemingly masculine, before stopping for a little while. Then Freddy heard another banging, louder than the others, and the voice came again: "HELP ! I NEED TO GET OUTTA HERE !"

Freddy gulped, trembling in fear, and glanced at the two other animatronics. Fredbear seemed to be thinking about something while Marionette was standing still, shock visible on her face. She probably recognized the voice, but she was too astonished to speak. The brown bear sighed, tensed and scared, before asking loudly: "Who are you and what do you want from me ?"

"FREDDY, OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR !" The voice yelled at him, the banging beginning again right in the bear's ears. "THAT FREAKING STEEL DOOR !"

"... I'm afraid that there is no door here." Freddy answered to the stranger, disappointed.

Someone was stuck. That was now sure. There was a room behind this wall that was never mentionned by any employee or Mark before. Maybe that was a safe room. Where people weren't supposed to go. But why would there be a freaking wall in front of the door ? That made no sense.

"WHAT ? DON'T TRY TO MESS WITH ME, FREDDY, OPEN UP !" The voice insisted, the banging being more persistant and louder.

Freddy looked quickly at Fredbear and Mario, the two just staring at the whole and trying to find an issue to their problem. How were they supposed to open a door that was behind a freaking wall ? They just couldn't. They would be able to do so if they had something to make it blow. But there was nothing like this in a pizzeria for children.

Marionette looked at Freddy and nodded, joining him and hitting the wall. "That must be a fake wall. How could it be otherwise ?"

The banging stopped after Mario's words.

Freddy didn't reply and helped her, looking for a way to open the wall. They didn't find anything. The bear sighed in an annoyed way and looked at Fredbear, having an idea. "I know what to do ! Fredbear, you are going to teleport inside this room and you'll check if there is an exit ! There must be one !"

The golden bear raised his head, looking at his counterpart in a sorry way. "I can't teleport anymore..."

Freddy gasped and lowered his ears, understanding that he won't be able to help the guy behind this wall. Marionette closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks, and whispered: "Well shiet."

Fredbear seemed really sad about that. He lowered his head, closing his eyes. He felt guilty. He couldn't help someone who needed it because he was repaired... That was awful. He wanted to be repaired since the beginning. Now that he had what he wanted and should be happier than ever, someone was stuck in a room and he couldn't help but giving up. Why was he so selfish ? The others needed him...

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to help you !" Freddy said to the voice behind the wall, thinking heavily. "Maybe not today, but soon."

"SOON WHEN ? DON'T F*CK WITH ME FREDDY, I'M IN A FREAKING ROOM ALL ALONE !" The voice replied dryly, the banging starting again.

The brown bear sighed, annoyed by the fact that there was nothing to do to help the guy, and gave up. He put his hand on the cold wall and hit it. The sound echoed through the restaurant and the banging stopped again. "DAMN !" Freddy shouted, tears filling his eyes. "I can't help you, okay ? I know the situation is alarming, but hell, we'll find an issue !"

Marionette looked at the bear and was about to come closer to him when Fredbear holded her back. She glanced at the golden animatronic, lowering her head. Freddy continued: "I'll find an issue, okay ? Just wait a little longer ! I wouldn't like to be you, that's right ! But stop stressing me out ! I need to think about what I can do, but I won't be able to think if I'm too worried !"

The voice behind the wall came again: "HOW LONG AM I GOING TO WAIT, ACCORDING TO YOU ?"

"A week at least, I'm really sorry about that, okay ? Stop yelling, I'm right in front of you !"

"HELL IF I KNOW !" The guy said from the other side and Freddy heard him sitting on the floor, just behind the wall. "I'm so tired..."

The voice was crying. Freddy was sure that the guy, or the robot, whatever it was, was crying. He could hear him sobbing, even if that was very low. "Hey, don't cry, okay ? We're going to help you."

* * *

 _At the same time..._

* * *

"I want to go home..." Springtrap whispered, crying more and more as the room darkened. It was night. He'd spent the evening stuck in this freaking room, crying and begging the others to help him. And why finally ? The others weren't able to do anything for him.

That was the end.

He was going to remain here, and probably, one day, shut off, out of power. That was how he was going to die. Really... optimistic.

Springtrap sobbed sadly, banging his head against the cold steel of the door and weeping. He wanted to get out. He wanted to see the light again. He wanted to see his friends, the Show-stage, Marionette... He just couldn't remain alone and in the darkness like that.

Suddenly, he thought about something.

Where were the plushies ? They could probably help him to find a way out. They were certainly outside the room, though. Why would they be here, after all ? That made no sense...

The golden bunny sighed, sitting and closing his eyes. He wanted to sleep. Or wake up. To see that it was all a dream. He felt so scared... He didn't like this place at all. Anybody could just come in and kill him, without anybody, even himself, noticing it. It was too dark, too empty... spooky. Very stressful. Springtrap needed his friends.

He fell asleep, a single tear running down his cheek.

 _"You are going to die." Shadow Freddy said when Springtrap opened his eyes, sitting on a chair in front of him._

 _They were in the exact room the actual Springtrap was stuck into. It was lightened this time, Shadow Freddy creating a white halo all around him. Springtrap looked at himself, noticing that he was a kid again, and stared at the purple bear. This one was seeemingly worried, arms crossed and looking at him hardly, frowning. "Thanks for the support."_

 _"Support isn't required, what you need is help." The shadow animatronic replied coldly, standing up and walking towards the locked door. He tried to open it but that did absolutely nothing. "God dammit !"_

 _"I tried this a thousand times without result." The bunny said, standing up and joining his weird friend. "Why did you came ?"_

 _Shadow Freddy released the door's handle with a sigh of frustration before turning to him, noticeably sadder than before. "I came to speak with you about... The situation. But you seem to be busy."_

 _"Oh no, that's not a problem." Springtrap answered, waving his hand and looking straight in Shadow Freddy's eyes. "You can explain to me the... 'Situation'."_

 _Shadow Freddy smiled mysteriously, almost lovingly, and sat on his seat again. "Well, it's a long story. I wanted to tell you why I came here, and what I exactly want you to do."_

 _The golden bunny sat on his knees and nodded. "I'm listening."_

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Hello everyone ! I hope you're all doing well, today ! Here is the new chapter, hope you liked it ! Tell me everything in the comments !**

 **I apologize to EmeraldKnight23, I made a mistake about him. ^^ I hope you don't mind, most of people on this website are women so... Sorry sorry sorry sorry. ;) I hope you liked this one !**

 **Thanks to everyone for the support ! As always, until next time !**

 **Circle of J.**

 **EDIT: Things are getting a lot darker than before, things horrible are gonna happen, so be ready ! :D**


	20. Act II: Shadow Freddy's Aim

_**-You Can't-**_

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Shadow Freddy's Aim  
**

* * *

 _ **I came, years ago, with a goal in mind. I needed to save Springtrap from dying. In fact, he already died in the future.**_

 _"SH*T ! F*CK ! NO SPRINGTRAP, DON'T DO IT !" Shadow Freddy shouted, bursting in tears while looking at Springtrap, this one holding in his right hand a flamethrower. "DON'T !"_

 _"I'm sorry... I can't take it anymore... It's just too... tiring." The broken bunny responded, looking at him sadly before burning down Fazbear's Fright._

 _ **I was so heartbroken. I thought that he was going to be okay, with me and the others, but he just... couldn't live anymore. I was also angry. I had never been that angry before, you know ? I... I was close to him. He was... very very important to me. When he died, I just... couldn't take it. He was my everything, just as Puppet is for you. I cried and destroyed what remained from Fazbear's Fright with my own hands. I killed Bonnie and destroyed furiously Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. Fredbear saw me.**_

 _"Shadow Freddy... Stop." Goldie said, approaching the other animatronic that was destroying Balloon Boy angrily. "I know that it must be difficult..."_

 _"He's dead ! Do you realize ? He's dead !" The shadow animatronic cried, yelling at Phantom Fredbear and kicking Balloon Boy right in the face. "The son of a bitch ! He said that he would stay ! He promised me ! He freaking lied to me !"_

 _Goldie sighed sadly and holded back Shadow Freddy's fist right before he could harm Balloon Boy again. "You need to calm down."_

 _"I won't, Goldie ! I F*CKING WON'T !"_

 _"I have an issue to this problem."_

 _ **I stopped thinking when he said that. I was so... hopeful. I really thought that he was going to bring back Springtrap. But he didn't. He just remained still, looking at me straight in the eyes while thinking heavily. I was waiting. You know, I was ready for everything. I was in love with you. Well, the other you. Don't misunderstand.**_

 _ **Then, he started to tell me about his new creation. A time-travel machine. He said that he needed to test it. So he proposed me to make a try. I was okay with that. I mean... I could at the same time help my friend and have a chance to bring back my beloved Springtrap. I was... quite happy, to be honest. So I tried. I went into the machine and then... The darkness.**_

 _ **And the light again. When I opened my eyes, I was at Fredbear's Family Diner. I wasn't really surprised in fact. Everything began there. I looked at everything, trying to recognize the place, and was rassured when I noticed that everything was the same as 'before'. But you were nowhere to be seen. I met Fredbear and soon after Marionette, before the incident with the kid happened.**_

 _ **A new place opened. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the first. You were created. I was so hyped when I saw your golden eyes opening.**_

 _ **In fact... I thought that we would have the same relationship as before... But that was a stupid thought.**_

 _"Fredbear, come here you jerk !" Spring Bonnie yelled, smiling and running after Fredbear, who was running away as fast as possible with Spring's purple bowtie. "Give it back !"_

 _"Nope. It's mine now." The golden bear said, putting on his chest the bowtie and wearing it proudly. "My Springy's bowtie is now mine."_

 _Spring Bonnie smiled, tenderized, and came towards Fredbear, putting his hands on his chest. "So you're going to keep it ?"_

 _"Yeah, of course." Fredbear responded, kissing the bunny's lips with satisfaction._

 _Shadow Freddy, who was spying in the darkest corner of the room, was speechless, eyes widening. "How could this be... ? Spring..." He bursted in tears._

 _ **I felt betrayed, to an extent. Because I remembered the other you, my Springtrap, and imagined him doing so. I was so enraged. I didn't know that you didn't share Goldie's feelings. I didn't really care, to be honest. I was ready to attack him, and you too, but I remembered my mission.**_

 **Bringing you back to the future before it was too late.**

* * *

 _"And is it already too late ?" The little golden bunny asked, curious about this little story._

 _Shadow Freddy smiled and approach the kid, stroking his head lovingly and saying in a tenderized voice: "It's up to you, kid."_

Something woke Springtrap up without a warning. A bang. Right behind him. Maybe someone was trying to save him ? That was a possibility. Freddy had left already three days ago, coming back each night to check if he was okay and if he needed to speak. They actually spoke a lot, because Springtrap felt so lonely in this room... He wasn't used to those situations.

Even if he had been quite... left apart by the other animatronics during the year of 1983, he was never without anyone to talk to him. Usually, it was Goldie or Marionette, or even Chica if she wanted to speak about her fantastic music, but he was never alone. Now that he was in this room, stuck forever and counting each second, hoping that the door will open the next one... He required company. He missed his friends' company. He... He missed their stupid jokes, their smiles, their songs, their expressions...

Everything that was related to his friends was a real... pain to him, by now. He was in such a pain that he couldn't even thinking clearly anymore. He was becoming totally mad. That was... well, he knew that it would happen somehow. He just... hoped that it wouldn't happen that early.

Springtrap stood up, glancing at the door, absent-minded and motionless. His eyes weren't even blink anymore. He was staring at the door. "What are you looking at ?"

Recognizing the voice, Spring turned around and was surprised to see the real Shadow Freddy. Not the one from his dreams. This one was different... Slightly different. The one from his dreams was black, really black and this one was more... purple. Like the one who pushed him into the lake years ago...

Already years ago... When the toys were here and everything was doing fine... Now that time was passed. They were stepping through the darkness, trying to find something familiar... But everything was just dark and empty... Deadly empty... Threatening them without showing up. Something waited in the shadows... But they couldn't even move, stuck into a room with Evil awaiting, maybe a few steps from killing them.

Strange metaphor but quite representative.

Shadow Freddy smiled shyly to him before walking towards him, looking at the door. "Still locked, isn't it ?"

"Still, how did you guess ?" Springtrap replied very dryly, almost agressively to him.

Shadow Freddy's eyes widened when he heard Spring's voice tone and crossed his arms against his chest. "What is going on ? Why are you like that ?"

"Like what ?"

"The way you're being... You're just mean today." The purple animatronic said, tensed, before approaching the golden creature. He put his hand on Spring's shoulder, trying to comfort his friend. "Hey, what is wrong ?"

The bunny sighed, saddened, and responded in a low voice: "Freddy didn't came yersterday night..."

"Ow... I'm sorry for you." Shadow Freddy whispered while looking straight into Spring's eyes. "I know that it means a lot to you."

Springtrap lowered his head and glanced at his shaking hands, not knowing what to answer. They just forgot about him. That was quite normal, after all he was locked in a room. Not like he was with them all-day long. They probably had a lot to do during the day anyhow since the pizzeria was still in business.

Why would they come to see him with all this stuff to achieve during the day ? They didnt have time for him.

"I don't blame them..." Springtrap said, looking back at his hallucination. "They have a lot of work during the day..."

"Is that an excuse for a friend to leave another in a room, all alone ?" Shadow Freddy demanded, crossing his arms against his chest. His yellow bowtie fell to the ground when he did so.

Springtrap looked at the thing and came towards it, grabbing it and giving it back to Shadow Freddy. The purple bear thanked him and glanced at him with a kind expression on his face. "I mean... A friend doesn't do something like that. Never."

"Sometimes -"

"Not under any circumstances." The purple bear cut, his look being hard and angry while he was thinking about the situation. How could friends do this kind of things ? He knew more than anyone that Springtrap felt lonely, and that was why he was that angry. "They are not what I thought they were."

Spring didn't reply, frowning. How could he judge them ? He never saw them... did he ? Now, he was wondering if Shadow Freddy wasn't messing with him. Did he hide something from him ? Weren't they friends, or at least confidents ? He thought they were... "You're not telling me everything then."

"What ?"

"How could you know them ?"

Shadow Freddy sighed, annoyed by the question and Spring's suspicious attitude, but responded: "I'm refering to my old friends. They were not like that at all."

* * *

Chica was dancing in the kitchen while baking some pizza for everyone. She didn't want to stay with the others in the Dining Area, because she felt that something was wrong. Fredbear was acting weird since the beginning of the day. Always alone, even though he was repaired, he just... didn't want to stay with them. The bots were all playing with the children, singing for the children, telling stories to the children (that's what Foxy was doing, actually) but Fredbear... didn't do anything around them.

He was in a corner of the room, staring at the Music Box sometimes and also, most of the time, at the Restrooms. More precisely, on the wall beside the exit door. He was lonely. He missed Springtrap. Everybody knew that, that was why they had spent their previous night trying to comfort him. But it was in vain.

"Chica-babe ?"

The chicken turned to the door and glanced at Bonnie, curious. She put down the pizza she just baked and smiled to her boyfriend. "What do you want, Bonnie ?"

The purple animatronic approached her and kissed her slowly, grabbing her hands and looking at her in the eyes. "I wanted to ask you if you saw Foxy ? He is nowhere to be seen."

"Ow, no I didn't." Chica answered, starting to worry. "Could he be in danger ?"

"No no, I just needed to speak with him. Thanks !" Bonnie replied, leaving the room as fast as he came.

Chica blinked in confusion before shaking her head, baking another pizza with trembling hands. She was anguished now. She couldn't focus on what she was doing. Where was Foxy ? And above all, where was Purple Guy ? They didn't see him since a long time... That wasn't good at all.

She put the pizza in the oven, looking at the door motionlessly. She needed to check everywhere and ask everyone. She couldn't let Foxy go. He was part of their family. Maybe Fredbear or Puppet knew where he was.

She needed to make sure.

She went out of the room, looking for Fredbear at first. He was certainly aware about what happened to Foxy. More than Marionette, locked in her Music Box all-day long. She went to the Back room, trying to find the golden bear there but it seemed that he wasn't here. She sighed and went to the Restrooms, finding him sitting against the wall, seemingly crying with a picture in his hands.

It showed Springtrap and Goldie when they were besties, at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, this same location. They seemed so happy. Spring was playing piano and Fredbear was most likely annoying him, but the picture was so cute. The good old times, as Marionette would say.

Chica sighed very sadly and sat beside Goldie, lowering her head before daring to speak. "I don't want to annoy you but... Did you see Foxy ?"

"Foxy ?" Fredbear repeated, not even looking at her and wiping his tears with his arm. "Why ?"

"We can't find him anywhere... I'm worrying." Chica explained briefly, waiting for his answer.

The golden bear sniffed sadly, sobbing before wiping his tears again and glancing at her. His expression killed her. His eyes were awfully sad. Tears were running down his cheeks freely and his cheeks themselves were red. She couldn't stand this. Seeing her friend that broken... That was too much for her.

"Ow Goldie... Come here..." She hugged him, trying to comfort him while stroking his back friendly. The bear sobbed on her shoulder, whispering some things that he wanted to tell Springtrap. He just... couldn't tell him all these things. Tell him that he missed him... Puppet would be jealous...

"If he only knew what I feel..." He whispered, even more tears running down his cheeks. "I feel so guilty... If I wasn't that selfish, trying to get an endoskeleton... I could be speaking with him, right now..."

"You didn't know that you wouldn't be able to teleport anymore..." Chica reassured him, stroking his head comfortingly. "Don't be mad at yourself... You wanted to be with us..."

Fredbear sniffed and raised his head, pushing her back almost violently with his shaking arms. "NO ! All I really wanted was to... to be myself again... to be Fredbear again, the joyful bear from Freddy's... The smart bear who liked to trick the guard... Not this... hallucination... this ghost..."

Chica didn't say anything, lowering her head while listening to the bear. The golden animatronic went on, even sadder than before: "All I wanted was friends... I was so lonely... nobody liked me... nobody cared... You were all together while I was... a ghostly myself, locked in a room and hopeless... I lost Marionette... and I lost Spring..."

"You're too hard with yourself, Fredbear." A voice said in front of them, being Marionette's. The Puppet was staring at them, black tears running down her cheeks while she was thinking about the events of the past. "We were all responsible... I knew that you were in trouble and I didn't... really care, to be honest. I was just thinking about me and... this burning love that I felt in my heart for Spring at that time... and the children's hapiness... I wasn't thinking about what you felt."

"Not true... You came, sometimes..." Fredbear replied, looking at her and smiling softly. "When I needed you, you were here..."

"I'm your friend since Fredbear's... We've been together even before Spring was created..." Marionette said, putting a hand on Goldie's shoulder.

Fredbear didn't reply, just turning his head and looking at the wall just behind him. He wanted to talk to Spring but... somehow, he knew that the bunny wouldn't be there. He was probably already out of batteries. Or maybe he just killed himself. That was also a possibility. And he didn't want to know how, if it was the case. That wasn't amusing him at all.

"Do you... th-think he's still there... ?" He asked Marionette without glancing at her or at Chica at all. "I-I wanted to... you know... speak with him a little..."

Chica sighed sadly before leaving, giving Fredbear a small kiss on the cheek before looking for Freddy. She went to the Show stage, noticing Freddy who was looking at his microphone and the speakers and coming towards him quickly. "Hey Freddy !"

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Hi everyone ! Hope you're fantastic today ! I don't have much time to write today so... Hope you liked it ! ;)**

 **I'll see ya next time !**

 **Circle of J.**


	21. Act II: The True Meaning of Friendship

**_-You Can't-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: The True Meaning of Friendship  
**

* * *

"That be freakin' amazin' !" Foxy shouted while playing video games on a strange machine humans called a 'computer'. He went on what was called 'internet' and was playing since at least an hour. It was so funny ! He had never experienced an activity that funny and attractive before ! He continued playing for some time before hearing his name being yelled by Freddy from the Dining Area.

He stood up, leaving the room very quickly and ran to the room. Freddy was standing, arms crossed against his chest and tapping his foot. He seemed very annoyed. Chica was next to him, looking at Foxy with a sigh of relief. "Oh there you are ! We were looking for you !"

"Don't worry, Chica. I be playin' on a 'computer' in the Supply Closet, ya know !" Foxy replied, showing the room and smiling hugely.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow and followed the direction, wanting to know what a 'computer' was exactly. Chica did the same, following her boyfriend. Freddy was about to go back to the Show stage but Chica grabbed his arm, pulling him along with them. They barely noticed Fredbear and Marionette coming into the room before leaving.

Foxy ran after them, showing them what a computer was. They were all astonished. That looked so amazing ! Bonnie was the first to react, smiling hugely: "We can play video games on it ?"

When Foxy nodded, he giggled happily. The red fox smiled to his friends, explaining that this piece of technology was able to do whatever they wanted to do: listening to music, what made Chica so happy, and also buying new items, Freddy liking the idea of changing his microphone every week. Foxy presented a video game to Bonnie, and this one started to play right after. Foxy played with him, the two laughing happily when Bonnie was getting killed, and Chica left the room, Freddy joining her and heading to the Dining Area.

"You know, I think that kind of technology very useful." Freddy said to her while walking slowly to the Dining Area.

Chica shruggled and smiled, nodding. "It can be, but you must promise that you won't overuse it."

"Wha-What do you mean by that ?" The bear asked, frowning.

"I know how you like to buy a new microphone every week."

"Hey, it's not my fault if the damn thing is glitching at the end of the week !" Freddy defended himself, falsely bothered.

The chicken smiled, tenderized, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ooooh... Poor Freddy is bothered by Bad Chica ?"

"Stop that !"

They laughed together but stopped when they saw Puppet coming towards them. They just stared at her, this one raising an eyebrow before passing them, walking towards the Office. They looked at each other and laughed again, Freddy looking at his microphone happily.

Chica glanced at him joyfully and declared happily: "I'm glad to speak with you, you know. I frantically missed those old discussions !"

"I'm also glad to speak with you, Chica." Freddy replied, smiling before becoming more serious. "I would like to... you know... apologize."

"Huh ?" The chicken raised her head, looking straight into Freddy's eyes. They were filled with guilt and sadness.

The brown bear lowered his head, thinking about how he could explain the situation to his friend. "I wasn't nice with you... As well with you as with Bonnie..."

"Don't worry, Freddy... We're your friends, I mean... we can understand why you did that." Chica said, trying to reassure her friend. "You loved him. I know how it feels when the one you love hang out with your best friend..."

"D-Do you ?" Freddy asked, raising his head and looking at his 'sis'. "How ?"

Chica lowered her head, remembering everything. That was... long time ago. She was everyday with Marionette. She was a friend of her, if not even more than that. They were inseparable. Sisters. Besties. Always walking around together, joking together. And, at the same time, Chica was... falling in love with Spring Bonnie. He was... Everything she loved. A cute bunny, smart and sometimes funny, but also loving and caring. That was what she wanted as a boyfriend.

But then... It happened. She understood what was going on when she saw Spring's expression during the Truth or Dare... He was loving Marionette. She fell from cloud 9. She hit the floor very hardly. It was very painfull. Spring Bonnie wasn't loving her. He was loving her bestie, who wasn't her bestie anymore since that revelation.

Chica sighed while recovering the reality, responding to Freddy very briefly: "I was in love with Spring and he... wasn't. Let's speak about something else. What exactly has your microphone ?"

When Freddy noticed that Chica wanted to change the subject of the conversation, he nodded and explained to her what was going on with it, heading to the Dining Area, the yellow animatronic walking by his side.

* * *

 _"Hey... Hey Springtrap... Open your eyes..."_

 _Springtrap opened his eyes but was blinded by the brightness. A white light was coming from the... unlocked door ? Was it possible ? He raised his head and opened his eyes again, getting used to the brightness. It had been a long time since he'd seen the light of day. It was really reassuring to see it again._

 _That meant that the nightmare was over._

 _Speaking about nightmares, he turned his head and noticed Nightmare Shadow Freddy beside him, his yellow bowtie_ _and hat_ _very recognizable on his chest and in his hands. He was staring at him, seemingly worrying about him. When Spring looked at his hands, something surprised him._

 _He was in his actual form. Does it meant that everything was real ?_

 _"It's just a nightmare, don't worry." Nightmare responded to his mind, which was not really reassuring._

 _What was strange and paradoxical was the sentence itself. The fact that 'nightmare' and 'don't worry' were together in the same sentence was not really comforting. A nightmare was something to worry about, for God's sake !_

 _However, the bunny didn't reply. He just stared at his hallucination for a little while before standing up, looking all around him. It was the Safe room, no doubt. That was most likely that room, at least. The fact that the door was opened changed everything. The light revealed some things that were in there before (or maybe not ?) that he didn't notice. For instance, that doll. It looked like Puppet but... Maybe... a plushie version of her plushie. Strange._

 _He took a step forward, trying to reach the door, but when he did, Shadow Freddy appeared in front of him, preventing him to leave the room. "Be careful." The nightmare hallucination said, letting him leave the room but staring at him very cautiously._

 _Springtrap inhaled deeply before taking another step, being very attentive and careful. He was prepared for the worst to happen. Nightmare teleported next to him, saying: "You know he is hiding again."_

 _"Who is hiding ? The Purple Guy ?" Springtrap asked, but the shadow animatronic didn't answer._

 _The golden bunny explored the room very cautiously, looking at every corner and trying to avoid some dark corners. He didn't want to know what was really going on. He walked towards the Dining Area, glancing at everything. He took a step forward, noticing Nightmare staring at him from the Show stage. "He won't stop until you find him."_

 _Springtrap nodded and looked around, looking for the guy's hiding place. He looked quite everywhere: behind the curtains, under the tables, in the darkest corners of the room, behind the Music Box and also on the shelves (what was stupid because, seriously, who would have the idea to hide in a place where everybody could see him at the first look ?) but didn't find anyone._

 _He was quite happy with that, to be honest. He didn't want to get killed in this nightmare. He had enough of this crap. For once, he wanted to survive, just to see what will happen. Was he going to see more things ? Was he going to wake up anyway ? He intended to find out._

 _Nightmare Shadow Freddy appeared on the shelves, only his head this time, freaking out Springtrap who shouted and hit him with a bare endoskeleton arm, said: "Over there." while looking at the door leading to the basement. Springtrap started to shake but walked towards it, opening the door with his trembling hand and went downstairs, his legs flickering and the bunny starting to sweat heavily. "Is someone there ?" He asked but no answer came._

 _He walked into the small room where lots of boxes were stocked up. There were many of them. The place was quite decrepit and he could hear a storm outside. A lightning raged and he light flashed the room, water flowing from the other rooms upstairs._

 _The place wasn't friendly at all. He was really freaked out by the ambiance. Storms weren't good in general._

 _He glanced at everything, not noticing anything and sighed in relief. There was nothing. "Well, it seems that I was freaked out for nothing again." He stated, turning around and going upstairs._

 _He was about to open the door but something jumped out of the shadows, jumpscaring him. The bunny shouted and fell downstairs, nearly breaking his back when he hit the floor. He stood up as fast as possible, the monster chasing him, and tried to open the door. This one didn't open, most likely locked from inside. Sh*t._

 _"Shadow Freddy ! Open the door ! OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR, HE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME !" He yelled, punching the door vehemently and starting to tremble heavily. His legs were shaking so much. He didn't know if they were going to support him very long._

 _Determined to do something, Springtrap smashed into the door, trying to open it forcefully. It opened, fortunately, and Spring ran to the Dining Area, the shape following him and holding in its hand what seemed like an axe. The golden bunny hid under a table, shaking awfully while looking at the creatures feet as it passed him._

 _The thing was an animatronic, most likely a bear. But it was too dark to see it's true color. Spring closed his eyes, breathing as calmly as possible and trying to remain silent, immobile. The bear looked all around him, looking for Spring. He started to investigate every corner of the room. He checked behind the curtains and turned to the tables. Springtrap could see the bot's purple eyes looking at his table._

 _He cursed and hid even more, slightly moving and breathing very heavily, panicked. The thing came towards him, kneeling in front of him and looking under the table. Springtrap closed his eyes even more and started to cry, scared for his life. The animatronic stood up, leaving him where he was. Springtrap was about to sigh in relief when the table was pushed away by the creature._

 _Springtrap shouted and tried to stand up but the bear grabbed his arm, holding him back and raising his axe. A lightning striked outside the windows and Springtrap's eyes widened, discovering the bear's identity. "GOLDIE !?"_

 _One second later, the axe hit his head and he fell to the ground, wide-eyed, his jaw wide-opened as he was going to scream and his head cut in the half, wires coming out of it and blood spurting from the wound, running down his head and on the floor.  
_

Springtrap was woken up by Shadow Freddy, who was shaking him vehemently. He raised his head suddenly, scared as he just stared at himself getting savagely killed, and accidently kissed Shadow Freddy on the lips. The purple bear blushed heavily, surprised, and Springtrap pushed him away, standing up and apologizing: "Sorry ! I didn't mean to do that !"

"No no, don't worry, it's okay... I'm fine..." Shadow Freddy smiled, touching his lips and looking at his feet almost dreamily.

Spring facepalmed and sighed, thinking about his strange dream. Why did he saw himself dead on the floor ? Usually, when he was dead, he was just waking up and sweating, but this time... It was as if he was out of his own body. He was watching the scene from an external point of view. He just... saw himself getting killed by Fredbear.

Definitely the strangest dream (well, nightmare) of his life. He shook his head and glanced back at Shadow Freddy, who was just staring at him and seemingly waiting for an explanation.

"What the heck were you dreaming of ?" The purple bear demanded, coming towards him and putting a hand on his shoulder friendly.

Springtrap hesitated but explained everything. Shadow Freddy frowned, wondering about that, and said: "I think this is the weirdest dream I've ever heard about."

The bunny facepalmed again and asked: "What could it mean ? I mean... Goldie attacking me ? He wouldn't do such a thing, never, he's my best friend !"

Shadow Freddy nodded and started to think heavily. Indeed, he knew that Fredbear wouldn't attack Springtrap... Well, at least, not voluntarily. Could it be... Purple Guy ? Was it a premonition ? But then, who gave it to Springtrap, since he was not responsible this time ?

On the one hand, could it be someone trying to warn them about something ? In this case, it could be Marionette. But why Fredbear ? Why would Fredbear be the enemy ? Maybe it was just a metaphor, symbolizing friendship ? Warning that friends could easily turn against you ? If it was a warning then... Did it mean that a friend was the enemy ? Maybe Freddy himself, since he didn't come to see if Springtrap was okay last night ?

Or, on the other hand, could it be someone trying to scare them ? Most likely the Purple Guy, showing that he could manipulate anybody, even their best friends, and turn them against the others ? Meaning that he could make even Fredbear kill Springtrap ? In this case, they should really try to find a way to get out of here soon. Nobody knew when the catastrophy was going to happen.

Springtrap was staring at him, also wondering. "Wha-What if they need ou-our help ? Like, n-now ?"

"I think that's a good way of thinking about this whole situation." Shadow Freddy nodded, checking the boxes of the room to see if something could open the door. "Come," He said, Springtrap joining him and waiting for an explanation. Shadow Freddy looked at him straight in the eyes and said, decided: "we need to get outta here."

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _ **Hello there ! Hope you're all doing well today. I'm hyped for the new FNaF World game, god dang it, Springtrap was a girl since the very beginning and nobody noticed that !**_

 _ **Anyways, hope you liked this chapter :) Tell me everything in the comments.**_

 _ **Thank again for all the support !**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **Circle of J.**_


	22. Act II: Saving Springtrap

**_-You Can't-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Saving Springtrap  
**

* * *

Freddy was singing, Chica roaming around the guests tables and giving some cake to the children, Bonnie playing guitar next to the bear on the show stage. The children were so happy that they were cheering and singing along Freddy.

It was just another day at Freddy's. Another day of joy and, somehow, sadness for the animatronics. They missed their friends, more precisely Spring. He was still stuck in the Safe Room and none of them dared to speak with him since the previous week.

Mario and Goldie were in the Back Room, remaining there until the pizzeria's closure every single day. Usually, they were speaking about the old good times. Chica came to see them quite often, making sure that they had everything they needed.

Freddy didn't do that. Fredbear was upset because he couldn't help Springtrap and didn't want to see him for the moment. The brown animatronic could easily understand the situation, so he decided to respect Fredbear's decision. They were responsible, like adults now. If Goldie wanted to remain alone, Freddy wouldn't be the one to reproach it to him.

Bonnie looked at him for the second, seemingly lost in his mind too. They were all quite worried since the beginning. Working again, singing for the children, reminded them when they were still... alive. They had an habit to come everyday, watching their favorite animatronic singing on the stage and singing along before playing with Spring Bonnie all-day long, watching him smile and laughing with them.

Happiness. They had lost it as years had passed. Everything just got worse and worse, Springtrap teaming up with Purple Guy and causing the Bite of '87. After that, the Toys were tampered with and **_they_** had to destroy them. It had been really hard for Goldie, by the way. His love for Toy Chica didn't help at all. Fortunately, Spring and Mario were here to comfort him, as were the plushies.

But now they were all gone. Springtrap was certainly dead in the Safe Room, sitting against the door, hoping that someone would come to talk to him. Fredbear was going to be destroyed, as he heard from Mark Frames the previous day, and Mario was always waiting in her Music Box, not allowed to roam around during the day. Freddy knew that she couldn't desobey.

So yeah, the situation was pretty bad. And he didn't even count Foxy's hallucinations. He declared that he saw a purple bear sitting on a chair, with the children. Strangely, none of the children had seen anything and neither did the other three animatronics. Bonnie just said that Foxy needed to sleep more and that 'playing on Internet all night isn't good for your head'. Chica and Freddy didn't know what to think about it since Springtrap had exactly the same hallucinations.

One day, Freddy heard Springtrap talking. He was alone, everyone knew that. But he talked. And he seemed to talk to someone else, as if he was answering questions. What was really weird was the fact that Foxy could hear another voice. Nobody else could.

"Come back to us soon !" Bonnie said from his right, saluting by waving his hand the children that were leaving the pizzeria.

Closure time. Great.

"Hope to see you again, kids !" Freddy greeted, smiling to everyone before sighing when they were out of sight.

Chica walked towards her two friends, kissing lovingly Bonnie before looking at Freddy's reaction. This one seemed to be less involved in Bonnie since a couple of days. Indeed, he was always walking around the Safe Room and wasn't even jealous anymore when Chica showed her love to Bonnie in front of him. That was... good, but they were all worried.

Did Freddy hide something to them ? What could it be ?

Speaking about him, the bear walked towards the Back Room. Bonnie and Chica decided to follow him there, wanting to understand what was going on with him. They walked very silently, looking at the bear without being seen. Bonnie and Chica hid behind a wall, listening very closely.

"Can you forgive me... ? I didn't come anymore because I...feel bad. I'm sure that you can still hear me, even if you don't answer..." Freddy murmured, putting his hand on the wall and lowering his head sadly.

Bonnie hid even more when Freddy looked around him, hearing their breathing. Chica gulped and closed her eyes, hoping that the bear wouldn't come their way. Fortunately, Freddy just raised an eyebrow and turned around, going on.

"I want to tell you... I will always be there if you need someone to talk to. I'm still your friend." He said, sobbing. He seemed so... Heartbroken. "Do you still believe that ?"

With that last sentence, Freddy went back to the Dining Area and saw them hiding. He crossed his arms against his chest, seemingly furious. "Well well well, what do we have here ?"

Bonnie smiled nervously and blushed, feeling really bad.

* * *

Goldie felt like speaking with his long lost friend could help him to be, at least, a little bit happy. He just had a pretty bad conversation with Marionette about his 'situation'. That means that he was always alone, wondering without noticing anyone.

Mario was really worried. Fredbear told her not to be but she was always doing what SHE wanted. So she'd spent two hours speaking with him, asking if she could help him with anything and reminding him that the others were suffering because of this situation.

To be really honest, Fredbear didn't care. The others were free, after all, weren't they ? His best friend needed his help to be free again. If he wasn't already dead, of course.

So, Goldie walked towards the Safe room and just stared at the fake wall silently. His eyes filled with tears as minutes passed without any sound coming from the secret room. Maybe it was true. Springtrap was dead. He didn't save him when it was time.

Now it was too late, probably. The last thing he could do now was crying and shouting until his voice dies. He could also try to speak to him, but the idea of talking with a corpse wasn't really appealing, to say the least.

He just stared at the wall, his eyes slowly shutting as he whispered. "It's all okay... Tomorrow is another day."

That was when he heard sobs from the opposite side of the wall. "Springtrap... ?" He asked, not really sure about what he heard.

He slightly heard a voice answering when the Exit door opened. Fredbear startled, stepping back when he saw Purple Guy entering the pizzeria. The man smiled threateningly before approaching him, holding in his hands a hand-crank.

Goldie glanced at the wall, looking for an issue. He needed to escape this situation. Whatever wanted Purple Guy, he didn't want to be involved. He took what was the nearest to him, that is to say an axe, and threatened Purple Guy with it. "D-Don't move !"

"Oh Fredbear..." The guy said, looking at him mockingly. "Fredbear Fredbear Fredbear..."

The bear stepped back, still menacing the man with the purple jacket. "D-don't touch me !"

"I have the power to help you, dear Fredbear. But only if you help me in return."

"I don't want to help you ! Get outta here !" Goldie cried out, looking at the fake wall and approaching it quickly. "Get outta here right now or I'll call the others !"

Purple Guy smiled mischievously, grabbing a set of keys and showing them to Goldie. The bear's gaze came to them, wondering about their utility. The killer showed the lock on the fake wall, preventing it to be opened, and smiled.

Fredbear suddenly understood their utility. "Give them to me ! Please ! I need to save him !"

Purple's smile grew when he said, glancing at the keys: "You see ? I can help you. But only if you help me."

Goldie glanced at him blankly before asking almost fearfully: "And how can I help... ?"

Vincent laughed cruelly before staring at the bear. "If you come with me and obey me at any time... I shall give you the keys."

Fredbear's heart missed a beat when he heard that, stressed. Should he accept ? No, of course not. But if he didn't... Spring was going to die in there. He was his only hope.

Goldie lowered his head, tears running down his cheeks. He was forced to accept. Springtrap would die if he didn't. "... I accept."

"Very well." Purple Guy smiled before throwing the keys to him.

Fredbear grabbed them tightly before trying to open the lock with them. Of course, it didn't work. Goldie tried again, for like twenty times before bursting into tears. "No... !"

It was already too late. He was Purple Guy's ally from now. The murderer laughed and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the pizzeria. The bear defended, trying to escape this grip but Purple Guy was too strong. "RELEASE ME INSTANTLY ! HELP-"

"Fredbear, shut this beautiful mouth of yours, would you ?" Vincent demanded, forcing the bear to go with him.

He couldn't fail this time.

"You didn't respect the deal so it's my right to refuse !" Goldie said, pulling his arm out of Vincent's grip. "I don't want to help you if I don't get what I want first."

Vincent groaned, annoyed by this situation, and looked at the fake wall absent-mindingly. "Fine. We'll have a deal then. If I release him, right now, in front of your very eyes, you'll come along. Deal ?"

Fredbear thought about it. He was going to do horrible things for Purple Guy but, at the same time, he will save his best friend's life. That was why he doubted. If he didn't accept, Spring couldn't leave his room. It was his chance.

But at the same time, Fredbear didn't want to help him if that required hurting his friends. They didn't want what happened. Nobody was happy about Springtrap being locked in a room. Freddy even tried to help, didn't he ? Even though Fredbear was upset, he knew that Freddy wasn't really responsible.

He didn't everyone to get killed because of this. But did he really have a choice ? Letting Spring die in there voluntarily wasn't really appealing either.

It was a very difficult choice to make.

"So ?" Vincent insisted, offering him his hand. "Deal ?"

Fredbear lowered his head and demanded in a low voice: "Promise me we won't hurt anyone..."

"Don't be so silly, Fredbear. Do you accept or not ?"

The bear hesitated but nodded, already regretting his decision. Purple sighed and took the real keys, opening the fake wall and looking at the bear scornfully. "You got what you wanted. Now you come along."

However, Fredbear didn't move. He remained still, glancing at Springtrap lying on the ground. Was he okay ? He didn't seem to breathe... Worried, Goldie walked towards the figure and knelt before it. Springtrap was sleeping, breathing loudly now, and started to moan.

"Why... ?" The golden bunny asked while sleeping. "Why are you doing this... ?"

Fredbear lowered his head, glancing at Springtrap without speaking. The bunny went on, crying and moving slightly. "Shadow Freddy... Stop hiding ! Come over here ! Fredbear is attacking me... !"

Alarmed, Goldie raised his head suddenly and took a look at Purple Guy furiously. "What are you doing to him !?"

"Oh, just some bad dreams. You killing him in thousand manners, him crying and hoping that you will have pity... Nothing very important." Vincent replied, waving his hand. "Now come over here. It's time to go."

Fredbear glanced one last time at Springtrap, squeezing his hand comfortingly before standing up, following Purple Guy. He tried not to think about what he was doing while walking.

* * *

When Springtrap opened his eyes, he was blinded by an awful brightness. He wasn't used to that kind of light. He barely noticed Shadow Freddy by his side, looking at him protectively before shutting his eyes too. Spring glanced at the door, wide-opened, and gasped in surprise.

"Another dream ?" He asked, looking at the bear.

This one shook his head negatively, smiling to the bunny happily. "No. We are free. You are free."

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Hi everyone ! Once again, I won't have many time to write a note, sorry ^^ I hope you liked this chapter ! If someone's lost, 'cause I know the story can seem a bit difficult, PM me, I'll explain what you want to know or don't understand. ;)_**

 ** _Thanks again for all the support, it warms my heart !_**

 ** _And a note to EmeraldKnight26, I'm glad you like this fic and that your favorite is now Spring ! Welcome to the "family" ;D_**

 ** _Okay, that's all today guys :)_**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


	23. Act II: Threat

**_-You Can't-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Threat**

* * *

When Mario left the Back Room, she noticed something unusual. It seemed that the animatronics weren't on the stage or in Pirate's Cove, but all together near the fake wall. They were staring at something, or someone, on the ground surprisingly. She decided to take a look, joining them and glancing at the figure.

It was Springtrap. He was awake, looking at them curiously before looking beside him, seemingly staring at someone the others couldn't see. "So it was true ? I'm free ?"

There was a moment of silence and the bunny smiled happily. Foxy joined him, also looking at the invisible thing before helping Springtrap to stand up. "Hey matey, yer okay ?"

"Yes. Thanks Foxy." Spring replied, standing up as fast as he could before looking at everyone else. "Oh. Hello."

Marionette stared at him and jumped at him, hugging him tightly and kissing him passionately. Springtrap let her do, smiling widely, tears running down his cheeks.

Foxy and the others just looked, not wanting to interrupt their meeting. But when Mario let go of Spring, Freddy said: "Um, not to interrupt this beautiful and emotional meeting but Fredbear vanished."

Springtrap lowered his head, thinking about where Fredbear could go. He had no clue. But how was it possible to vanish ? There was no way of leaving the pizzeria... right ?

"When was he before disappearing ?" Marionette asked, concerned.

"Here..." Springtrap answered, raising his head and glancing at everyone. "Shadow Freddy says that he saw him entering this room before leaving the pizzeria."

Foxy nodded, also able to see the purple bear. This one was next to Spring, putting his hand on his shoulder and staring at Chica and Bonnie. He seemed really absent-minded. The red fox glanced at him and demanded: "Yer be okay, lad ?"

"Just wondering, don't worry Foxy." The hallucination nodded, looking alternatively at Springtrap and him before smiling. "You would be a lovely pair, you two."

"Wha-What are you talking about, Shadow Freddy !?" Springtrap cried out, blushing heavily and laughing nervously. "I-I'm with Mario !"

"I know, I know, just suggesting." The bear answered, looking amused by the situation. "You know, you should think about it. Foxy is a lovely robot."

"SHUT UP !"

"Okay, don't yell at me..."

Foxy smiled, amused by Spring's reaction before turning to look at others. Marionette was stunned, just staring jealously at him while Freddy was face-palming. Chica and Bonnie were just flirting.

"You'd better watch out, Foxy. If you approach him too much, I'll personaly take care of you." Marionette threatened, glancing at Springtrap who seemed uneasy.

The golden bunny came towards her, trying to soothe her. "Would you calm down, darling ? It's not like I would accept."

"I hope so." She responded before leaving, looking for an issue to their main problem.

Finding Goldie and bringing him back to the pizzeria.

* * *

Fredbear stood up silently, glancing at Purple Guy while this one was thinking about what he could ask the bear to do. There were so many things that needed to be done. For example, destroying the 'bots. Um, maybe he should start like this. Killing Bonnie and Chica wouldn't be too difficult for the golden bear.

"I know what you could do." Vincent said, staring at his ally. "Kill Bonnie and Chica."

Fredbear blinked in confusion. "But-" He stopped himself. He was under Purple's orders now. He couldn't refuse, or Springtrap would be killed along with the others. "... As you wish..."

"Good good good, you're starting to get the rules." Purple Guy murmured, stroking his head like he would with an animal. "Go now, dear. They are waiting for you."

Fredbear closed his eyes, inhaling before going to the door.

Before he left, Vincent threatened: "Remember, if you fail, I'll maybe have some _Fun with Springtrap_ before killing him, okay ?"

Horrified, Fredbear went as quick as possible to the pizzeria.

* * *

Chica sighed, annoyed by Bonnie's stupid game. Playing Hide and Seek, great. Moreover, Freddy and Foxy weren't even playing with them. Playing this game without anyone wasn't as funny as it could seem. "BONNIE !? LIGHT OF MY LIFE !? THAT'S NOT FUNNY !"

Suddenly, she heard a scream coming from the opposite end of the building. She started, looking all around her carefully. "... the heck was that ?" She whispered, roaming around the restaurant fearfully. She heard footsteps behind her, but when she turned around, there was nothing. Just a piece of paper floating before falling on the ground. Chica gulped but approached it, grabbing it. She gasped when she saw the picture. It was Springtrap's photo. The one he once ripped apart.

Even more prudent, she stood up and looked around. "Who's there ?" She demanded when she heard more steps.

Chica decided to regain the Dining Area, looking for help. When she arrived there, she heard banging on the Back Room's door. Careful, she came towards it and tried to open it. It was locked.

"Is there somebody ?" She asked, waiting.

The banging stopped. "Chica ! Open the door ! The key is in Pirate's Cove !" Spring's voice answered.

Chica nodded, took the key and opened the door. Springtrap and Mario left the room, sighing in relief.

"God, I thought we were going to remain in there." Marionette said, smiling to Chica. "You okay ?"

The chicken blinked in confusion and nodded. "I guess I am. And... Who locked you in there ?"

"Fredbear."

"What ?" Chica answered to Springtrap, shocked. "But- How ?"

Marionette sighed sadly before responding: "He's with Vincent now."

"Oh... I see."

Springtrap nodded before opening widely his mouth, staring at a figure coming from the hallway, holding an axe. "Chica ! RUN !"

Without asking why, she ran as fast as she could to the Restrooms, hiding. She sobbed, terrified. What was going on ?

Springtrap stopped Fredbear, standing on his way. "Fredbear, what is wrong with you !?"

"Let me kill her ! Please !"

Marionette blinked. Something wasn't normal. Begging someone for killing someone wasn't something usual, to say the least.

"He'll attack you if I don't ! Springtrap, let me save you !"

"You won't kill my friends, no way ! Kill me instead !"

Fredbear lowered his head before raising the axe, ready to attack his friend. Springtrap closed his eyes, breathing heavily. "I'm ready."

But Fredbear wasn't. He dropped the axe and pushed Spring away, running to the Restrooms. Mario tried to stop him but it was too late. Fredbear killed Chica, taking from his pocket a shotgun. The chicken hadn't enough time to scream. Springtrap cried out, running towards Fredbear and trying to wake Chica up. The bullet in her head prevented her to wake up. Fredbear bursted into tears before running away.

"Fredbear, wait !" Spring called out, trying to reach his friend's hand to grab it. The bear stopped, glancing at Springtrap with fear. "You can't just leave me ! Not now !"

Fredbear blinked in confusion, attempting to escape Springtrap's grip. The bunny didn't want to let him go. "Not after all that happened ! You're my friend, Fred, aren't you ? We were together since the beginning !"

"Trust me, I'm just trying to save your life ! Let me go !"

Marionette joined them, grabbing Springtrap's other hand. "Honey, let him leave."

"Out of question, my lady !" Spring cried out, pulling Goldie in a friendly hug. "Oh please, don't go..."

The golden bear didn't move, tears running down his cheeks as he didn't want to hug his friend back. Their friendship was broken by Goldie's acts. The fact that he was Vincent's ally had messed up everything. Springtrap wanted him back, but he just couldn't desobey to Purple Guy, or else the bunny would be killed after... too much pain... too much pain to even be possible. Goldie wanted to try his best to save his best friend ever.

"I-I can't just give up... Vincent would kill you..."

"He couldn't, because you would be there to protect me." Springtrap replied, wiping the tears running down his cheeks. "Wouldn't you ?"

Fredbear sniffed sadly. "I couldn't... Let me choose to save you..."

Marionette lowered her head, trying to comfort her boyfriend by stroking his shoulder. The bunny inhaled deeply before sighing sadly. "... But I don't want to be saved if it requires you being sacrified."

Goldie felt like mud. He didn't want to loose Spring. That wasn't possible for him to think about it. If he gave up and joined Freddy again, Vincent would... make Springtrap suffer. What he didn't want at all. "I must leave... But I'll see you soon."

* * *

"Why are we hiding in the shadows ?" Plush Mario asked, peeking in the hall between the Restrooms and the Dining Area curiously.

The figure next to her smiled, showing its shining teeth, sharp as knifes. "I'm not supposed to be alive, that's why we're hiding."

The Marionette plushie glanced at it, grabbing its hand and kissing its cheek. "You know, I... was really scared when you... 'died'."

"Is that so ?"

Plush Mario nodded, taking the shadow's head between her hands. "Never do that again..."

The other plushie smiled before kissing her lips, pulling her against him as the others passed them without noticing anything. The two plushies stared at them before kissing again, Plush Mario moaning with pleasure. The bunny plushie stepped back, looking at Springtrap with a smile. His friend. His very best friend. He needed to talk to him again. "Do you think I should show up and like,... go speak with him ?" He asked, his right ear twerking when he heard footsteps next to them. "I miss him a bit..."

"Go ahead, then." Plush Mario replied, happy with the fact that her boyfriend wanted to show up again.

The plushie gulped but walked towards Springtrap, grabbing his hand. The golden animatronic seemed confused and glanced behind him, his face brightnening when he saw his plushie. "P-Plushtrap ! How !?"

Freddy and Foxy took a peek at what was going on and their eyes widened when they saw the little golden bunny. Foxy approached the two counterparts, smiling widely and putting his hand on Spring's shoulder friendly. "Hey, matey. What a pleasant encounter !"

The other nodded, carrying Plushtrap and stroking his head lovingly. "Where were you, Plush ? I thought you were dead !"

"I was hiding in the Safe room, as you were in fact." Plushtrap explained, slowly kissing his counterpart's cheek. "I missed you."

"I'm so glad to be with you again." Spring murmured into his ear, smiling slightly.

Marionette turned to look at them, noticing her plushie next to the others. She walked towards it, kneeling before it and stroking its head. "Hey, dearie. Long time no see."

"Indeed." The plushie smiled, grabbing her counterpart's hand. "I have so many news for you all !"

"How many ? You know, I have also some things to tell you." Marionette said, less happy all of a sudden. "They're not happy news..."

Plush Mario shruggled and sat on Mario's shoulder, listening to her as she talked about Fredbear being Purple Guy's ally and also Spring and her being officially a couple. Plushtrap and Springtrap joined Foxy and Freddy in Pirate's Cove, the fox trying to entertain them by telling amazing stories.

This evening wasn't as bad as they thought, even if leaving with the loss of Bonnie and Chica was very hard for them.

They just needed to keep hope and change their minds. Fantastic stories were perfect for that.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Hi guys ! Hope you're fantastic today ! RAINBOW WAS THERE BUT HE'S GONE ! :D Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Tell me everything in the comments ! ;)_**

 ** _Thanks again for the support !_**

 ** _Until next- No no ! One last thing ! Check the new_** ** _FNaF song called 'Goodbye' by TryHardNinja AND DAGames together ! It is so amazing ! :D_**

 ** _Now you can leave ! :D_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


	24. Act II: The Choice

_**-You Can't-**_

* * *

 **Chapter 23: The Choice**

* * *

Telling the truth was now a true dilemma, because Spring didn't want the others to... understand what was going on. Firstly, the fact that he needed to be brought back in the future would seem a little hard to believe, but also he didn't want the others to be... worried about him. Hey, he was fine ! Even if he needed to take a very painful decision about his future -and his friends' future along, of course-, he was perfectly aware about the conditions.

Speaking about it, Shadow Freddy appeared to Springtrap, who was chatting with Freddy around the Show Stage. Indeed, the bear was explaining to him that his microphone was sh*t because it didn't last more than a week without breaking. Fortunately, now that they had the 'Internet', he was able to buy one each time the damn thing broke up. The golden bunny was just listening, knowing absolutely nothing about microphones and not even understanding what in Hell's name could be Internet but wanting to be here for his friend.

The shadow animatronic shook his head, smiling widely as he saw Springtrap nodding when Freddy talked about delivery and delays until it arrived at the pizzeria. He approached them, startling Spring by putting his hands all of a sudden on his shoulders. The bunny startled and shouted with fear, turning around and frowning at Shadow Freddy a.k.a 'Fred'. "Seriously ? It's so childish, I thought you were better than that."

"Hey, easy there buddy ! You're so damn serious sometimes !" Shadow Freddy cried out, laughing when he saw Springtrap raising an eyebrow and Freddy smiling nervously, obviously not seeing him.

Spring cleared his throat before glancing at Freddy, saying almost nonchalantly: "You know what I wanna say ? He's here-"

"HE'S THERE, HE'S EVERYWHERE ! WHO YOU GONNA CALL ? PSYCHIC FRIEND FREDBEAR !" Mario's voice echoed from the Office.

"WRONG ONE !" Springtrap replied, sighing in annoyance and looking back at Freddy, who had remained silent since Marionette started singing from the opposite side of the building.

Foxy was in Pirate's Cove, nearly rolling on the floor, laughing. Shadow Freddy rolled his eyes, quite amused by the situation nonetheless. Springtrap just stared at the hallucination, smiling widely. Freddy shook his head while glancing at the golden rabbit, just catching what Marionette sang two minutes ago. "That's so stupid."

"Indeed, but we need to laugh sometimes, don't we ?" Spring said, looking at him quite scornfully. "I don't want to cry over Chica and Bonnie's death all my life."

"I-I didn't say that, dear, don't be mean with me." Freddy warned, upset by Springtrap's attitude.

Okay, Springtrap had had a pretty bad day but it wasn't enough to treat him as crap. Springtrap wasn't the leader here, after all, was he ? No. And who was the leader ? Freddy himself. Springtrap really needed to calm down if he didn't want to face his responsabilities.

The bunny snorted, turning around and looking at Shadow Freddy. This one seemed uneasy, noticing that Springtrap was in a bad mood. "Well, you're... upset today, can you explain why ?"

The golden animatronic blinked in confusion before sniffing, staring right in the shadow's eyes. "Why are you all saying this ? I'm good, okay ? Leave me be !"

"Would you please stop yelling at me and answer my question honestly ?" Fred insisted, standing up and approaching the bunny. This one pushed him away, really angry and turned to look at Freddy.

Foxy and Mario came instantly after hearing something falling and Spring began to shout at everyone: "I'M FINE, OKAY ? I'M F*CKING FINE, FOR F*CK'S SAKE ! LEAVE ME ALONE !"

With that, he ran away, locking himself up in the Office by closing the two doors. The power was about to run out at some point, everyone knew it, but they just guessed that it was what Springtrap intended.

Marionette took a look at Freddy, trying to understand what happened. Foxy glanced at Shadow Freddy while this one was standing up, seemingly hurt and his leg could barely move. The fox was about to ask what happened but the bear waved his hand, preventing him to even talk about it. Freddy and Marionette just stared at each other before sitting together, Foxy sitting along with them.

Shadow Freddy joined them unknown to the other 'bots except the fox. They sighed at the same time, Marionette speaking first: "He is acting strangely today..."

"Maybe he's stressed out, though." Fred suggested, Foxy nodding and saying it to the other two.

Freddy and Mario looked at him, confused, before the leader asked: "Why would he be stressed out ?"

Foxy took a look at Fred, who explained to him everything. Each information made his eyes widening more. He was so astonished. He didn't know that. Not like he needed to know about that, since it was only Fred and Spring's business, but... It was very weird. Almost unbelievable.

The other two glanced at him, wondering about what was going on, when Foxy inhaled deeply and explained calmly: "Shadow Freddy be sayin' that... Well, thar be a long story, guys..."

"Go ahead." Plushtrap said, joining them along with Plush Mario.

Foxy smiled to them before clearing his throat, thinking quickly. Once he knew how to explain all this crap, he raised his head and stared at his friends. "He came from ta future many years ago, intendin' to brin' our Sprin'trap in ta future, mateys."

"In the future ?" Freddy asked, not able to truly believe what he was hearing. No, that couldn't be possible. We just couldn't travel through the time like that... could we ? "How is it possible ?"

The red fox seemed a bit lost but went on: "There was a machine. A time-travel machine. He used it. He came here with ta purpose t' brin' Sprin' in ta future, 'cause the other be dead and Shadow Fred was about ta destroy everythin'. Thar be why... Er... 'Phantom Fredbear', isn't it ? Okay. That's why 'Phantom Fredbear' brought him aft'in t' 70's."

Marionette blinked, really confused by this story, and asked slowly, worried: "And what does that have to do with the situation... ?"

"As Fred says, Sprin'trap has t' decide if he wants t' go to ta future with him, and save everyone, or if he wants t' stay here with us..."

Freddy, along with the others, dropped his jaw when he heard that. That explained some things... That could explain why Springtrap was upset and why he was comtemptuous with everyone. Indeed, that didn't pardon his attitude, being mean with everyone you encounter can't be forgiven by a difficult choice in life, but... somehow, they could understand why he was doing so.

Marionette lowered her head, reuniting her hands and wondering about everything. What would she do if she had that kind of choices ? She doubted that she would be nice with her friends. But still, he didn't have to act like a jerk with everybody.

Shadow Freddy turned around, looking as Springtrap was coming back to them. He was walking slowly, lowering his head, tears running down his cheeks. It seemed like he had enough time to think about what he did. He maybe regretted it. Maybe.

Foxy walked towards him, smiling cheerfully and hugging him tightly. The bunny hugged him back, crying over his shoulder. "I'm so sorry guys... I'm just so... stressed out today..."

"It be okay, matey. We be here for ya. We be understandin', pal."

The two remained like that for a minute before stepping back, Springtrap looking at the others and coming to them, hugging them as well. Even if he didn't like hugs or things like that too much, he thought that it was... necessary. He needed to do that. They were his friends, and he hurt them. He was mean with them. He didn't know what he was doing, to preoccupied by his own business.

He was being selfish, and he hated that so much.

"I'm just worried about my decision... It's too difficult, Fred..." He whispered, glancing at the purple bear.

The hallucination shook its head, smiling slightly, tears running down its cheeks as it understood that Springtrap wasn't ready to come yet. "It's nothing... That's not imposed, you can refuse."

Springtrap shook his head vehementely. "No, I don't want to refuse ! I will come with you, I promise, but I'm not ready... not yet."

The purple bear nodded, reassured. Spring could take the time he needed before coming along, that wasn't important for him. He just needed to know that the bunny was ready to sacrify his friends and himself to save the next generations. He was so glad to hear that Spring was ready to come along. He was doubtful since a while, even more than Springtrap was, in fact.

He doubted because he didn't think that even him would do that kind of sacrifice. Sacrifying our own life to save the other ones... It was heroic and very brave. Those kind of choices showed if you were truly a good person or not. And... even if he never doubted that Springtrap was a good person, he... doubted if **_he_** was. He asked himself many time, wondering if he would accept or not.

The answer was that he wouldn't. If he had his own life somewhere, with the one he loved and all his friends... He wouldn't leave. He wouldn't voluntarily kill them to save the world's fate. Even if it was the only way to save everything, to save humanity or else... he wouldn't choose to leave everything. Leaving meant suffering, because not seeing your friends again and knowing that none other than you made them die... You should suffer for eternity after that.

But even if it was a very hard choice, Springtrap decided to go ahead and save everyone's life. He decided to kill his friends, his girlfriend, his best friend ever who sacrified everything he had for him, just to be sure that everyone after them would live a long and happy life. Shadow Freddy was very proud. Not like he had something to do with the bunny's choice, but he considered Springtrap as his friend, his confident.

Or maybe lover, if the golden animatronic wanted to be that kind of friend. That was also possible for him.

"Fred ?" went the voice that awoke him.

The hallucination shook its head, recovering the reality, only to stare into Springtrap's golden-grey eyes once again. He was so happy. He felt better than ever. Knowing that all was going to be okay again.

No more fears. No more nightmares. No more cries. No more pain.

"Okay, you know what ? Time for nightmares." Shadow Freddy said, smiling as he quickly approached Spring and put a hand over his forehead.

Springtrap blinked in confusion, raising an eyebrow before asking: "Time for what ?"

But before he could even think about what Fred had said, the purple bear spread his magic in Springtrap's body and sent him off to sleep.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Helloo ! How are you all ? Hope you're all fantastic ! I officially tell you, right now, five chapters until the end, that there will be a sequel to this fic called "FNaF: It's Me"._**

 ** _If you want more informations about it, (even if I won't give much details about the storyline) PM me :) I don't bite, I promise. XD_**

 ** _Anyway, hope you liked this chapter ! Tell me everything in the comments !_**

 ** _To EmeraldKnight26: Unfortunately, I don't have an X-Box so I can't play with you ^^ Sorry. I only have a Wii U. :) Thanks for reading ! Hope you'll enjoy the next chapters as well !_**

 ** _Thanks to everybody for the support, you're amazing people :D_**

 ** _Until next time, that's to say Saturday,_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


	25. Act II: Emotional Blackmail

**_-You Can't-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Emotional Blackmail**

* * *

"You did what ?" Purple Guy shouted at Goldie, taking in his hands an axe and threatening the bear with it.

The animatronic gulped, scared by his ally, and repeated, stammering fearfully: "I-I-I didn't want t-to kill Sp-Springtrap..."

"And why so ?"

"I-I-I... He... Is my friend..." Fredbear whispered, wide-eyed and breathing heavily, his voice shaking in fear and his legs flickering too much. Fortunately, he was chained to the wall, so he was sure that he couldn't fall.

Purple Guy snorted and stepped back, putting the axe on the steel table next to him and grabbing a photo Fredbear always had with him. It showed Springtrap and him together, on the Show Stage, performing for children. Vincent showed the picture to the bear with the purple bowtie and pointed on it Spring Bonnie, smiling meanly.

Then, he took it between his two hands, ready to rip it apart. Fredbear struggled, attempting to escape his chains, shouting at Purple Guy and weeping. "NOOO !"

The guy smiled even more before walking to the fireplace, throwing the precious picture in the fire. It took some time to burn, Fredbear looking at it with desesperation while crying, glancing at his friend's face vanishing in the fire. He lowered his head, even more crying, and Purple Guy came towards him, raising his head and forcing him to look at him in the eyes. "Don't you dare to do that again, did you understand ?"

"But-"

"And if you DARE to say 'BUT' AGAIN, I PROMISE YOU I'M GOING TO KILL HIM, ALONG WITH ALL YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS, MYSELF, IN FRONT OF YOUR VERY EYES !" Vincent screamed angrily, slapping the bear and gritting his teeth. He clenched his fists, slapping again Fredbear until this one stopped crying. Then, he walked to the table and tried to calm down. "Okay. So. Today, I want you to kill Marionette only, now that you killed Chica and Bonnie last time, right ? Do you think you can do it ?"

Fredbear sniffed sadly, tears running down his cheeks and the bruises on his forehead being more visible as he lowered his head sadly.

Purple Guy smiled with his usual creepy smile, releasing him and saying: "That must be a 'Yes'."

* * *

"Huh... H-Hello ? Someone... ?" Bonnie cried out in a very broken voice, feeling too weak to stand up or even shout louder. He felt pain everywhere, in every limb. His head was killing him, and he felt like if he was going to faint.

He needed help, but nobody knew where he was when he was hiding. So he was still in his hiding-place, trying to see the light of day. He was in fact hiding in the basement, behind the boxes. What a stupid idea he had ! Now he was stuck, all alone, in this dark place.

"Please, someone... ! Freddy... ! Foxy... ! Uh... CHICA !" He called out, but there was no sound from the room upstairs. He lowered his head, closing his eyes painfully and seeing it.

The blood.

Everywhere.

It came from him, right ? Fredbear did kill him...

Well, he'd harmed him, but now Bonnie was going to die miserably alone in his room. In the basement. What a peaceful place to die, though.

There was no sound, nothing that could annoy him before his death. Soon, Bonnie raised his head, glancing at the ceiling and yelling as loudly as possible: "HEY ! I'M STILL HERE !"

But once again, it was vain. He closed his eyes, some tears running down his cheeks, and bleeded out.

* * *

Foxy ran to the Office, banging at the door while checking if Freddy was standing up from the seat and opening. The bear looked at him through the window and opened, staring at him with confusion. "You're late, what were you doing ?"

"Just playin' on t' Internet. What did I miss, matey ?" Foxy asked, coming quickly towards his friend and taking a seat, glancing at the security cameras.

"It seems that we're going to encounter the 'New guy' tonight." The bear said, showing him the meeting taking place at this exact time in the Manager's office.

Indeed, Mark Frames decided to find a new night guard, even if everything seemed alright without one. It was just security. He needed to remain sure that the animatronics weren't roaming around too much and touching everything. It mostly refered to the 'Incident with Freddy' the previous night.

Freddy was romaing around last night, looking for something interessant to do during the night, and found that old basement. There, he found the electric box. You guessed what happened. The pizzeria ran out of power, Puppet's Music Box stopping. She was grumpy because of that. She said that speaking with someone without her Music Box on stressed her out.

The manager had discovered what happened due seeing the box himself. The wires were cut off. Knowing that nobody entered the pizzeria thanks to the security cameras which worked 'till the incident, he knew that only an animatronic could have done it. That was mainly because of that that he wanted a night guard.

If the animatronics weren't calm enough and roamed around, touching everything, or if they were a bit too agressive towards the guard, the guy would have a hand-crank ready to use. The animatronics weren't too fond of that thing, to say the least.

So here was the meeting, Mark Frames trying to choose a good guard to do the -hellish- job. Freddy attended to it, even if he was not invited. The security cameras weren't disabled during the day so why not ? And it's not like children were about to come, it was Sunday.

Foxy smiled, cheering happily: "We'll have a new bucko, matey ! Perhaps he will be nice and everythin' !"

"Or perhaps he will be a greedy assh*le." Freddy replied, looking bored by the meeting where nothing interessant was yet happening.

Then, something interessant happened. A girl was chosen by the boss. A quite charming girl, she seemed to have twenty years old and had long curly brown hair. She seemed brave, even if she had to be a lot braver than that to pick up that kind of job. It wasn't going to be fun everyday, if you asked Freddy.

The two 'bots stood up, looking as the girl was enlisting, and they ran to the two other 'bots. They entered the Back room, Foxy yelling: "Hey guys, time t' encounter ta new one ! It be a lass !"

Freddy quickly entered after him, but stopped and looked at Foxy. He was as astonished as he was. They just stared at the Music Box -or more precisely what remained from it- without saying anything. Mario and Spring were nowhere to be seen. Weird...

They returned to the Dining Area, hearing some strange noise coming from behind them. Freddy turned around and his eyes widened. An axe fell between him and Foxy. Freddy gritted his teeth, pushing Foxy away and facing the enemy, which was none other than Fredbear. "FOXY RUN ! I won't let any of my friends die this time !"

The fox nodded and ran to the Office, closing the two doors and sitting, panicked. The situation was really bad ! REALLY bad ! Freddy was fighting against Fredbear all alone, Spring and Mario were gone and the Music Box was destroyed... Everything was wrong !

He took his head in his hands, breathing heavily and trying to calm down. He needed to be brave, just as Freddy had been, saving him, and go find Springtrap and Marionette. What if they were in danger ? He needed to help them.

Decided, he opened the left door and ran as quick as he could to the Restrooms. He passed Freddy, lying on the ground, without looking at him. Not the time for it. He was still alive, he was sure about that. Fredbear didn't come to kill Freddy. He maybe came for Springtrap or Marionette. Most likely Marionette since he did everything to save Springtrap's life.

He headed to the Restrooms, looking sadly at the scene which was taking place in front of him. Marionette was lying on the ground, blood flowing from a wound on her chest, in Springtrap's arms. This one was kneeling next to her, holding her hand, promising her that everything was going to be okay for her and that she didn't need to fear anything. But it was already too late to save her, and she perfectly knew it.

Foxy heard mechanical footsteps behind him and turned around slowly, facing Fredbear. This one didn't seem interested on him, though. He was staring at Springtrap. The golden bear took a step forward, attempting to attack Spring. Foxy was too shocked to move. Fredbear went quicklier to the bunny and raised his axe.

Springtrap didn't move. He just closed his eyes, ready to die along with his girlfriend.

SLASH

But, while Foxy expected Springtrap to scream or even to hear his head falling to the ground, he didn't hear anything. Just as if the axe had been stopped. He opened his eyes, afraid of seeing one of his friends dead on the floor, and witnessed the horrible truth.

Freddy had stopped the axe. But not in the correct way.

He just killed himself.

He stepped in, preventing Fredbear to kill one of his friends again, and now the axe's blade was deep inside his chest.

The bear splitted blood, looking at Foxy with a sorry expression before bleeding out, falling to the ground and blood flowing from his wound. Fredbear gasped and stepped back, shocked, before bursting into tears. "I didn't want this ! Oh god, what did I do !?" He cried out, kneeling before Freddy and taking the corpse in his arms. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

Foxy made his way towards Springtrap, who was holding in his arms a dead Marionette, and helped him to stand up. The bunny was crying silently, too shocked to even speak. Foxy supported him, helping him to walk, and they walked towards Fredbear, still crying over Freddy's body.

"Hey, matey..."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME !" Fredbear shouted, lowering his head. The two other 'bots could clearly see the bruises on Fredbear's forehead.

Springtrap was too shocked to see it. He was fainting, maybe disgusted but also horrified for life. Foxy could sense that since he was still supporting him. If he wasn't, the bunny would be on the ground, already unconscious.

Foxy looked closer the bruises, noticing that they came from a human hit. Did someone hurt him ? Maybe Vincent, to oblige him to do what he wanted him to do ? Maybe Fredbear was the victim in the end ?

"Matey, what happened ta ye ? Did Purple Guy hurt ye ?" Foxy asked, slowly kneeling and lying Springtrap against him. This one was still crying but he soon fainted, as predicted.

Fredbear glanced at his best friend and cried again, asking with a trembling voice: "Is he dead... ?"

"Na, just sleepin', lad." Foxy replied while shooking his head. "Yer be okay, matey ? Yer seem... hurt."

The golden bear gulped, looking at the time, and sighed sadly. "He's torturing me... Both physically and mentally..." He whispered, sniffing and wiping the tears running down his cheeks. "He wants me to kill you all... But I won't..."

"An' what are ye gonna do, lad ?"

"I don't know... !" Fredbear said, weeping. He was so scared. He couldn't refuse anything. But he didn't want to kill all his friends. What could he do ? There were only Springtrap and Foxy left... Was Purple Guy going to ask him to kill them ? No, he couldn't kill anyone again... Marionette and Freddy were his closer friends, apart from Springtrap. "I don't want to kill anymore... !"

Foxy put his hand over Fredbear's, squeezing it comfortingly. "Come back home, lad. It be yer place."

"Not anymore..."

"You're wrong."

Fredbear raised his head when he heard the voice coming from behind. He turned around, wide-eyed when he discovered Shadow Freddy, giving him a warm look. "Sh-Shadow Freddy ?"

"In flesh." The purple bear with the yellow hat and bowtie answered, smiling to his counterpart. "Nice to meet you."

"Same." Fredbear said, astonished. That bear was real ? Since the beginning ? But why couldn't he see him before, if it was the case ?

Was it just a hallucination ? Was he becoming mad ?

Shadow Freddy helped him to stand up, Foxy doing the same and trying to carry Springtrap. The robot was obviously too heavy for Foxy to carry him. Fred shook his head and came towards them, carrying himself Springtrap and leading the other two to the Back room.

Fredbear was a bit insecure but followed as well, the purple bear lying Springtrap on the table and turning to the two animatronics behind him. "Fredbear, let me tell you that the fact that the others are dead doesn't matter anymore, as we speak."

"Wha-t do you mean ?" The golden bear demanded, approaching the table and grabbing his friend's hand supportingly. "How could this not matter ?"

Fred sighed but explained everything: "Spring took his decision. He's coming with me to the future."

"Oh... I-Is he ? I mean..." Fredbear didn't know what to say. Springtrap was ready. Well, that was unexpected.

Foxy glanced at the door, noticing that the two plushies left, that is to say Plushtrap and Plush Mario, were talking on the Show Stage. He smiled, tenderized, before turning to Shadow Freddy. "Oh, an' I had a question fer ye, matey. Can I come with ye ?"

"I'm... afraid it won't be possible." The shadow animatronic said, glancing at him in a sorry way. "There is already one Foxy there."

Foxy lowered his head, disappointed, but nodded. He could understand, and dying didn't scare him. Not even a little bit.

Fredbear raised his head, looking straight in Fred's eyes before asking: "C-Can I... I mean... stay here ?"

"Yer be welcome here, matey." Foxy greeted, putting a hand on his shoulder.

The bear smiled, nodding to thank him, and they heard a deep moan. Shadow Freddy smiled nervously before saluting them, saying that 'the beast is awake. Good luck !'

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Hello ! How are you everyone ! Yeah, I killed Bonnie before killing Puppet and Freddy, that's so cruel, I know I know ^^ It needs to be done, because this is what will help Springtrap to really choose what he wants to do with his future._**

 ** _You know, if he wants to go with Fred to the future of if he wants to stay here with his remaining friends._**

 ** _That stuff ^^_**

 ** _As always, if you have any questions or stuff like that, even if it's hate or something like that, text me whenever you want ! I'll answer as fast as possible ! ^^_**

 ** _EmeraldKnight26: Sorry for killing Bonnie-Bonnie ! When I read your comment, I was like 'Sh*t, what did I do !?' xD Poor Bonnie had had an awful death, I agree. But maybe it's all for the best, who knows ? :D_**

 ** _As for Minecraft, I had it on my phone but don't have it anymore (because of the update, it's not working anymore -') So sorry again :D I'm apologizing to you a lot ! ^^_**

 ** _Thanks to everybody for the support, and I'll see you on Wednesday !_**

 ** _Until next time, guys, I love ya all !_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


	26. Act II: Forever Friends

**_-You Can't-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Forever Friends**

* * *

 _"Whe-Where am I ?"_

 _"Don't worry." Nightmare's voice said, coming from his left. "Just another nightmare."_

 _The bunny didn't reply. He stood up, looking all around him, but the place was totally unknown by him. It seemed... decrepit, but also new. The strangiest thing about this place were the different animatronic parts quite everywhere around the place. This establishment was really smaller than the pizzerias, and the greenish light wasn't comforting at all._

 _He stepped towards the Exit door, trying to open it but there was no way to do so. He sighed, annoyed, and turned to look at the Office room. It was bigger than the one at Freddy Fazbear's. There was also a window in front of the monitor, certainly useful but he didn't really understand why at the moment. He decided to take a peek at the monitor, and when he entered the room, he noticed another monitor. It seemed like... A maintenance panel._

 _There were a few options on it, written in green letters:_

"System restart

menu:

\- audio devices

\- camera system

\- ventilation

\- reboot all

\- exit"

 _Curious, the golden animatronic clicked on the first one:_ audio devices _. It seemed to load something but when it finished, nothing happened. Springtrap raised an eyebrow, wondering, before turning it off, glancing at the other monitor. This one was for the security cameras. He was used with those. He checked every cam, from only 1 to 10 surprisingly enough, and then noticed the two small button at the bottom left:_

"Play  
Audio"

"Map  
Toggle"

 _He clicked on the_ Play Audio _one and Balloon Boy's voice echoed through the whole place. Springtrap's eyes widened as he didn't know at all what it was for. He tried the other button, and his map changed. It was a new one, with even less cameras, that seemed to show some dark... vents ? Was it possible to even look at the vents ? What kind of enemies were in there ?_

 _He turned the monitor off when he noticed a red_ "ventilation error" _message_ _on the screen. Starting to understand what he needed to do, the golden animatronic went to the maintenance panel and clicked the_ ventilation _button, hoping that it will reboot the system._

 _Suddenly, a red flashing light blinked and a strange sound came along. Springtrap turned off the panel, looking for the source of the problem and glancing at Nightmare beside him. "Did I do something wrong ?"_

 _"Yes, let me show you." The black bear said, approaching him and grabbing the panel, guiding Springtrap's hands on the screen and helping him to do what was required. He just didn't wait enough time to reboot the thing. When it did, the light stopped flashing and everything was back to normal. "There you are."_

 _"Th-Thanks." Springtrap said, blushing when he felt Nightmare's chest touching his back. "Could you... ?"_

 _"Oh sorry." The nightmare animatronic said, stepping back and looking at him when the bunny sat on the chair. "As you may have noticed, this nightmare is quite different from the other ones."_

 _Spring nodded, waiting for more information about what exactly he needed to do and why, once again, he wasn't in his own body, turned into a child version. The second question wasn't going to have an answer, but maybe the first one was going to._

 _Nightmare Fred seemed to be a bit lost before announcing: "Er, I guess I must do that... Uh, 'Welcome to Fazbear's Fright, the Horror Attraction.' Uh... We're actually in 2017."_

 _"That's where you come from, isn't it ?" Springtrap demanded seriously, knowing that Shadow Freddy came from the future._

 _The bear gulped but nodded, smiling nervously. "I know it may not seem... friendly but it's a very nice place ! I mean, I don't want you to be freaked out by-"_

 _"It's okay, Fred, it's okay." Springtrap cut, putting his finger on Nightmare's mouth without fearing to be beaten._

 _The nightmarish bear shut its mouth and leaded him to the opposite end of the building, showing him the different rooms and the animatronics that were living in each. Starting by CAM 02, Fred said that he often comes there, speaking with both Phantom Bonnie and Phantom Fredbear. They were living here, and that was where he used the time-travel machine._

 _Following, CAM 03, the black bear presented him Phantom Balloon Boy. The little boy said 'Hi' before leaving. Then Shadow Freddy explained that the boy liked this room but that he was roaming around each time. Yes, it was his favorite room, but he also liked the tenth room and the first one._

 _They walked towards CAM 04, saluting Phantom Mangle, who was dangling above them and looking at Phantom Foxy. This one was playing with his hook. Springtrap smiled to the pirate fox, only to receive another smile from the red animatronic. Fred explained that they were often here, even if they liked to go to the Office from time to time._

 _CAM 05, Freddy was looking at a poster of himself without noticing them. Nightmare said as a fun fact that the phantom was always watching himself, and that one time he even did it while attacking the guard. Springtrap laughed before following the nightmarish bear to the next room._

 _The two rooms, CAM 06 and 07, were quite special because they had something none other room had: arcades. That was mainly because of them that Balloon Boy wasn't very often on CAM 03. Even if he prefered playing with the guard, he also liked to speak with friends and the arcades were the perfect place to do that. Fred also informed that it was Springtrap's -the other one, of course- favourite place 'cause he loved talking with Chica._

 _Speaking about her, she was peeking out of her arcade on CAM 07, waving her hand to them. "Hey, I'm Phantom Chica ! Do you want to share some pizza with me ? I like **-flesh-** pizza !"_

 _"Um... Uh, thanks I guess but I must decline..." Springtrap replied, grabbing Nightmare's hand and running out of the room as quick as he could._

 _CAM 08 was the Phantom Marionette's hallway. She was always there. No way she could be anywhere else. Even when the guard was looking at her, she just throw at him a hallucination. She had her Music Box there, that was why she did so. Even if the thing was broken and produced a really creepy music, she still liked listening to it._

 _When Springtrap saluted her, she just raised an eyebrow before saying: "Hi, Boss."_

 _Without understanding, the bunny just followed his friend._

 _They soon arrived near CAM 09 and 10, the two most useless rooms of the place, and maybe even of the universe. Nightmare Shadow Freddy walked towards a poster on which Springtrap from the future generation was drawn and bursted into tears. He lost him. He was too weak to prevent him from commiting suicide._

 _The golden bunny put his hand over his friend's shoulder, trying to comfort him, and Nightmare thanked him. He explained that Springtrap had to be around those rooms at the beginning of the night, otherwise the night guard would suspect something._

 _Springtrap just nodded and they came back at the Office room. There, they found a note on the desk. Spring grabbed it, examining it to see if it wasn't a trap -hahahahaha- and read what was written on it._

"To the newbie,

Hey, I'm Phantom Fredbear ! Hope you're kind, you. The other wasn't that much, to be pretty honest. Well, I wanted to greet you for your arrival. You're at home here. If you need anything, you know where to find me !

CAM 02, just in case you forgot. :D

Phantom Fredbear, also known as Phantom Goldie.

PS: Did you know that Shadow Freddy loved you ? Hey- Don't tell him I said that."

 _The animatronic laughed and put the message aside. The nightmarish animatronic behind him raised an eyebrow, wanting to read the paper but Springtrap refused to give it to him. Nightmare tried everything to get it, pining his bunny friend against the window. Spring laughed, the paper in his right hand, and Nightmare smiled, taking it from his hand but he didn't want to let go of Springtrap._

 _If he did, the bunny would just take the paper back. Bad idea. He wanted to read the paper but Springtrap called him with a very sensitive voice. "Would you give it to me ?"_

 _"No."_

 _"But why ? It was my name written on this." Springtrap replied, smiling to his friend while trying to find a way to take the paper. He had an idea but didn't know how to do it._

 _Nightmare Shadow Freddy didn't care about those details and took a look at the paper. He read the first line when Springtrap forced him to look in his eyes, slowly approaching before kissing his lips softly._

 _Alarmed but also very happy about this initiative, Nightmare closed his eyes and kissed the bunny back, enjoying the exchange. But then, suddenly-_

 _"GOTCHA !" Spring yelled, showing him the paper he had just taken back._

* * *

Fredbear inhaled deeply when he heard Springtrap moaning. He was about to wake up. Goldie didn't know if he was ready for that discussion or not. It was going to be awful. They would both be in pain. Fredbear was responsible, I hear you saying. Somehow, you're right but Fredbear didn't really want what happened. He didn't want to be tortured and to kill his friends. He was just an animatronic, broken because Life was unfair with him. Even if he did accept Purple Guy's proposal, he wasn't aware about what would happen.

Now it was too late.

The golden bunny opened an eye, sighing in relief. It seemed that he had the worse nightmare ever, or maybe the weirdest out of them. He glanced at Fredbear, quickly avoiding his gaze, and looking all around him. He clearly had no idea where he was. He covered his face with his hand, closing his eyes and trying to remember what happened to him. "Wha-what is going on... ?" He asked, his tired voice echoing through the room.

"Don't worry, you're in safety." Fredbear assured, coming towards him and sitting beside him.

Springtrap looked at him blankly before saying: "How could I be in safety since you're alone with me..."

Those words killed Fredbear from the inside. It could seem impossible, but the bear hoped that Spring wouldn't be mad at him. That was stupid, though. After all, didn't he kill Marionette ?

Springtrap sighed sadly before asking in a low voice: "What happened to... your head... ?"

"You seem exhausted, I should probably let you rest more..."

"Would you answer my question first... ?"

The bear gulped before lowering his head, sighing, his voice filled with sadness when he answered: "Purple Guy beat me up, nothing important..."

"Why... ?"

This time, Springtrap had seen as if he was worried about him.

"I-I didn't want to obey..." Goldie said, doing a facepalm. "I was being stupid... I knew that I couldn't desobey but... I needed to try."

Springtrap had a slight smile on his lips. He stood up, sitting next to Goldie and he put his hand on his friend's shoulder comfortingly. "You did right... And... Thanks."

Goldie blinked in confusion, staring at his best friend strangely. "What do you mean... ?"

"Well... You saved my life..." The bunny said, looking at him kindly. "You sacrified yourself to save... a piece of sh*t like me..."

"You're not a piece of sh*t, Spring."

Springtrap snorted before glancing at the door, still closed, absent-minded. "I am... Look around you. Our friends are dead because of me... Mario is dead... And you're also going to die, along with Foxy..."

Fredbear shook his head, turning Springtrap until the bunny looked at him straight in the eyes. "That needs to be done. For the best. You need to follow Shadow Freddy."

"I know but still... It's difficult for me... Knowing that you'll die when I'll leave..."

Goldie thought about that a second before whispering into Spring's ear: "Just tell yourself that you'll kill Purple Guy too."

After that, he stood up and left the room, telling him that they would speak again later because Springtrap needed to recover from the shock that was Marionette's death.

The thought of kicking Vincent's b*tt without even fighting with him gave the bunny a large smile.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Hello everybody ! Sorry, I'm really late but I was busy at doing homework and stuff like that so hope you forgive me ^^ This chapter announces the ending, I think, you'll see what I mean later but still... It spoils a lot ! ^^ Just kidding, guys ;)_**

 ** _Okay, so I'd like to thank again everybody for the support, you're awesome people ! :)_**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


	27. Act II: Return into Business

**_-You Can't-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Return into Business**

* * *

Mark took the keys in his hands, feeling that this day at Freddy's wasn't going to be the brightest one without understanding why. He felt like something was wrong. He had those kind of feelings sometimes without really thinking about them. Maybe it was because of his job. Stressful. Possible theory.

He pushed the doors when they were unlocked and dropped his jaw. In front of him were the corpses of Marionette and Freddy. They were visibly dead as blood was flowing from their wounds. Their death was recent. "WHAT DA HECK !?" He shouted, his friend quickly joining him and dropping his jaw too.

"What happened here ?" Josh asked while looking at the bodies.

"I will kill them, I assure you..."

"They'll probably kill you first, Mark." The brown haired guy said, following his friend who was making his way to the Back Room.

The manager groaned before opening, the last three animatronics looking at him at the same time. Mark watched them very angrily before yelling at Springtrap : "WHAT IN THE H*LL ARE YOU F*CKING DOING HERE !?"

"I guess you had a pretty bad day for shouting at me like that." The bunny replied, trying to avoid the question.

Josh entered the room at this moment, holding the manager back before he could harm any of the animatronics. "Hey, don't be so angry at them, Mark ! I'm sure they're not res-"

"I killed them."

"... -ponsible..." Josh finished, surprised by Fredbear's confession. It seemed that the bear wasn't really devastated by what he did, even if he wasn't very proud of them.

Mark's eyes widened and he escaped Josh's grip, slapping the bear tightly.

The animatronics beside them just lowered their heads, Springtrap telling Mark and Josh in a very low voice: "He did it for me..."

"WHAAAT !?" Mark reacted, looking angrily at the golden bunny. "YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE !? FIRST, YOU ESCAPE YOUR ROOM AND THEN YOU MANIPULATE FREDBEAR SO HE KILLS THE OTHER 'BOTS !?"

"He didn't say that-"

"SHUDDUP, FREDBEAR !" The manager yelled at the other animatronic, glancing back at Springtrap. "YOU'RE A REAL PIECE OF SH*T !"

"Some people say so." The bunny shruggled before coming towards Foxy, the animatronic seemingly disturbed by something. That's when Springtrap noticed Shadow Freddy, ready to attack Mark. "No, Fred !"

"He yelled at you and you let him go away without replying ?" The shadow animatronic asked, seemingly upset.

"It's fine, cut it out." The other answered, Foxy looking at them alternatively without saying a single word.

Shadow Freddy frowned and sighed, giving up. "I guess you're right..."

Foxy then smiled and looked at Springtrap, telling into his bunny ear: "He be lovin' ye, matey."

"Shut up, Foxy !" The other replied, blushing heavily. "You know I love Marionette !"

"What are ya-"

"Don't even dare, Fredbear !" Springtrap yelled at him before leaving the room, Josh looking at him as if he'd seen a ghost. Mark had left since he heard the animatronics talking to 'Fred' but Josh wanted to stay with the animatronics, to get to know them a bit more. He didn't really understand what happened but here he was, looking at Fredbear and Foxy and asking: "... the heck happened ?"

Fredbear waved his hand before going out, Foxy following the golden bear.

* * *

What was he going to do ? He just couldn't left the place to rot once again because those stupid and useless machines weren't able to take care of themselves a single week-end, could he ? No, he'd spent too much money into this reorganization. He couldn't give up this time.

Even if they were broken and cursed, as it was confirmed again that same day, Springtrap and Fredbear needed to be put into business again. Maybe Foxy could just stay in Pirate's Cove. Springtrap and his golden friend would be the mascots again. After all, weren't they the three favourite animatronics of the community ? The children loved them more than the others, by the way, and Puppet had always creeped them out.

He should try to do that. If that was successful, it would remain this way. Everyone would be happy. Children would see their favourites again and he would have money. Fair enough.

"Josh !" He called, his friend joining him as quickly as possible. "I just had a good idea !"

"Really ?"

"Yes ! Listen carefully... I'm going to reintroduce Spring and Goldie into business."

"What !? Hey man, what did you drink ?" Josh asked, knowing that this idea was nothing more than non-sense. "Springtrap and Goldie did so much bad things in the past !"

"That's why they're going to repair them." Mark answered, going on when he saw his friend's unsure gaze. "Children love them ! Everybody loves the gold ones, Josh !"

"If you say so, Mark..." The man whispered, passing his hand on his tired face. "What do you think about eating somewhere else today ? I need a break."

"Agree." The manager said happily.

* * *

 ** _I'll find you... And when I'll do... I'll kill you... I'll kill you slowly, you will suffer... I'll end you..._**

 _Springtrap opened his eyes, already knowing that he was having a nightmare again. He stood up, recognizing the place as being Fazbear's Fright. Since Fred brought him here the first time, he always had nightmares in this place. This time, it was slightly different._

 ** _I'll find you... I'll destroy you... I'll break your bones... I'll break your mind... I'll kill you..._**

 _He was quite sure that the voice he was hearing, echoing through the corridors, was Vincent's. He didn't know exactly why he was trying to speak with him but still. He looked all around him, seeing Vincent looking at him at the end of the hall. "Wha-what do you want... ?"_

 _"I heard you wanted to go to the future with that... purple thing."_

 _"Shadow Freddy." Springtrap corrected with a threatening voice, glancing at the man in purple._

 _"That's the same." Vincent replied, smiling widely. "You can't leave."_

 _"Why so ?" The bunny asked, narrowing his eyes._

 _The man smiled creepily before taking in his hands an axe, running towards him. "I'll kill you before !"_

 _Springtrap's eyes widened but he couldn't defend himself._

He woke up with a shout, sweating and having difficulties to breathe. He inhaled deeply but his heart was beating too fast. He tried to call someone but his voice died in his throat.

Panicked, he attempted to stand up but fell miserably, his legs flickering too much. He crowled to the door, banging at it and trying to reach the handle at the same time. He touched it and jumped a little, grabbing it and pushing it. The door unlocked and opened slightly, letting the bunny see the whole Dining Area and the other animatronics. Shadow Freddy turned to him and gasped, running to him and helping him to stand up. The golden animatronic smiled to the other, trying to walk and to breathe correctly. Foxy ran towards them, along with Fredbear, and Springtrap fainted.

A piece of paper with a P written on it fell from his hand. The three others just stared at each other, understanding what was going on. Fred held Springtrap closer to him, tears running down his cheeks as he feared the future.

'P' meant Purple Guy, of course. And the fact that Spring had it in his hand also meant that he was attempting to harm him.

But also that he entered the pizzeria while they were here. He could only be two persons.

The only two who entered the pizzeria.

Mark or Josh.

* * *

Plushtrap was walking through the restaurant, near the Office, when he heard someone screaming without knowing where it came from. It was probably Springtrap, and this one was yelling very loudly at someone. He couldn't really hear what it said.

It seemed like he was crying for help. He was shouting, as clearly as Plushtrap could hear: "PUT ME DOWN !"

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Hey everyone ! I know this one is short, but still I wanted to post it in time... unlike the previous one... hum... yeah... So, I hope you liked this chapter and that you're all well today ! There are only two chapters left before the end of the story and the beginning of_ FNaF: It's Me _^^ I'm hyped, because I really want to show you what I'm up to do in the second part of this story :D Di-Did I say second ? Well... erm... The last, hehe ! ^^_**

 ** _I didn't want to spoil anything, but it's way too late now. Yeah, you understood, there will be a very small ending to this whole story, which won't be included to FNaF: It's Me so stay tuned ! ^^_**

 ** _Anyway, thank you all again for the support ! ^^_**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Circle of J._**

 ** _A/N: Sorry, this part of the story won't have a happy ending, I just HATE them ! ^^ But maybe the ending of_ FNaF: It's Me _will, I won't tell... Or maybe even_ The Final Ending _as I call it. Already written, by the way :) Anyway, goodbye guys, and I'll see you all next time !_**


	28. Act II: Growing Love

_**-You Can't-**_

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Growing Love**

* * *

"FRED, I'M NOT AMUSED AT ALL ! PUT ME DOWN, YOU JERK !" Springtrap shouted, kicking the air while Shadow Freddy was carrying him over his shoulder, bringing him to the Dining Area and walking towards the Office. "SOMEONE, HELP ME !"

Plushtrap was peeking at the corner of the West Hallway, seemingly worried, but smiled when he saw what was going on and running away, joining Plush Mario who got scared by his sudden arrival.

The bunny sighed angrily before giving up, the bear leading him in the Guard's room and passing the other two, just staring at them and Fredbear raising an eyebrow.

Foxy shruggled before turning to his golden friend, waving his hand. "They be needin' some 'alone-time', lad."

Fredbear giggled when he understood what Foxy implied by that, Spring frowning at Foxy before being carried to the West hall by Shadow Freddy.

The purple bear smiled happily when he felt that Springtrap was just giving up, intending to do some interessant things with him once at the Office. Springtrap wouldn't like it but still, Fred felt like he couldn't resist anymore.

They soon reached the Office and Shadow Freddy closed the two doors before putting Springtrap down. Technically, the bunny could open them, but the others couldn't. That was what Shadow Freddy wanted above all.

"Why did you close the doors ?" Spring asked, cautious.

"It was needed to do what I want to do with you." Fred answered, shruggling.

That didn't reassure the bunny at all. He didn't really know what he was imagining or why he was imagining this kind of things but... Was Fred going to rape him ? No, probably no.

... Right ?

The purple bear approached him, smiling widely, and obliged him to lie on the floor. The bunny blushed but didn't say anything, waiting for what was going to come next. He was half-excited and half-frightened at the same time. Maybe he was going to enjoy it. But... and Marionette ? He couldn't forget her, even if she was dead. He loved her. Maybe he was still loving her.

What was he f*cking going to do !?

Springtrap shook his head, leaving his thoughts behind. He needed to understand why Fred was doing that. Why was he about to rape him ? And most of all, why did he needed to hide to do it with him ? He... He could have accepted... Perhaps...

"What are you thinking about ? You seem absent-minded."

Springtrap glanced at him and laughed nervously. "N-Nothing, I was just wondering about what was going to happen to me." The bunny replied, looking curiously at the bear when this one stood up, checking the cameras.

"If this is what you want to hear, I'm not gonna rape you." Fred said, smiling mischievously when Springtrap blushed. "You have strange thoughts sometimes."

"How do you know I thought about that ?"

Shadow Freddy laughed again before taking a look at his friend, seemingly amused by the situation. "I can read your minds, dear."

Springtrap muttered before looking at the security cameras too. The two other animatronics were still chatting, Fredbear laughing along with Foxy. Springtrap smiled and looked shyly at Fred, this one noticing his look and smiling. "I saw you, looking at me."

"What !? Stop spreading non-sense !" Spring reacted, crossing his arms against his chest.

Fred rolled his eyes but turned off the monitor, pulling Spring against the wall and breathing on his lips. They were so close. He felt that Springtrap wanted more but was also too afraid or too stupid to demand it. That made Fred smile even more. "Tell me honestly what you want now, right now."

Springtrap blushed and tried to reach the button to open the door and flee, but his arm was too small. "U-Uh... I would probably want you to go away..."

"Liar."

"That's why I said 'probably'..."

The golden bunny tried to push the bear away but he wasn't strong enough. Ashamed, he turned his head and glanced at the monitor. The bear, realizing his attempt, raised an eyebrow and approached even more his head, their lips nearly touching. The bunny pushed him away a bit, panicked, before running to the door and fleeing. Fred shook his head, disappointed by Spring's attitude, and disappeared.

* * *

Foxy was telling Fredbear a fantastic story with pirates and mermaids when he saw Springtrap crying in the corner of the room. He stopped talking, Goldie asking if he was alright. The fox didn't reply, standing up and marching toward the other animatronic. He seemed so sad. Foxy couldn't bear to see one of his friends in that state.

He knelt before him, squeezing his hand friendly before taking him in his arms, hugging him tightly. The bunny rested his head on his shoulder, weeping and sniffing. Fredbear came to them, wondering. "Springtrap... What is it ?"

The golden bunny sobbed before answering with a broken voice: "I was... I had been so stupid... ! I should... But I couldn't..."

"What do you mean ?" Goldie asked, concerned.

He sat beside Foxy, stroking Springtrap's head kindly and comfortingly. The bunny sobbed again, looking at him. "I love him... I think... I don't know... Marionette would kill me... !"

"Kill you because you love someone else after she died ?" Goldie replied, shooking his head negatively. "No. She would be happy... Trust me."

"Why would she ? I'm in love with some other animatronic... She died yesterday, Goldie... Don't you realize ?"

The golden bear shruggled and forced him to raise his head and to look into his eyes. The bunny sobbed, sniffing. "Forgive me... I'm so stupid..."

"Na, yer not, matey." Foxy responded, stroking his back with his hook gently. "Ye just be lovin' Fred, there be nothin' ye can do."

"Yeah." Goldie nodded, standing up and helping his two friends to do the same. "Now go on. Go find Fred and tell him the truth."

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Springtrap started but Fredbear grabbed his arm, pulling him to the Back Room where he called Shadow Freddy. The purple bear appeared some time after, staring at them without understanding before noticing Springtrap's tears. "Hey, what is it Spring ?" He asked, worried about his friend.

The bunny inhaled deeply, glancing at Fredbear shyly before coming toward the hallucination, grabbing its hand and hugging the bear. Fred's eyes widened but he didn't move, enjoying the exchange. Then, he didn't imagine what could happen.

He should have known.

Purple Guy showed his ugly face, ready to attack Springtrap while he was not looking. Fred stepped in, holding the axe back and frowning. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE !?"

"I have someone to kill before it's too late." The man with the purple jacket answered, pushing the purple creature away violently. "He has nothing to do with the future."

Springtrap looked at Fred, running to him and asking: "You okay ?"

"Everything's alright, don't worry." Fred answered, standing up and holding Spring back, trying to protect him as the Purple Man was making his way toward them. "DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH HIM !" Fred warned, stepping between the killer and the innocent bunny.

Fredbear ran to Foxy, looking for help. The fox came instantly, seeing Purple Guy and Fred fighting. Yes, Fred was strong and had amazing powers, but he couldn't deal with Vincent alone. As soon as they entered the room, Fredbear jumped at Vincent, trying to surprise him. It worked quite well, the guy loosing his balance. Foxy joined the fight but Fredbear told him to take Springtrap away instead of helping them. The fox nodded and grabbed Springtrap's arm.

He pulled him to the Office, closing the doors very quickly. Springtrap tried to defend himself, wanting to stay with Fred and Goldie, and probably help them. Foxy tried to explain to the bunny why he couldn't approach Purple Guy at the moment. The bunny seemed to understand, even if he was still clearly worried.

* * *

Soon after, Mark returned to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, having one of those bad feelings again. He needed to know what was going on there, even if it was certainly nothing. Just to make sure everyone was alright. Josh was following him, walking slowly, cautious.

That was when they heard a scream coming from the Back Room.

Mark gasped and ran to the room, discovering Shadow Freddy, an animatronic he never saw before, standing in front of a man with a purple jacket. The bear was yelling at the guy, falling on his knees: "STOP SPREADING NON-SENSE !"

"Your little 'Springtrap' hadn't a mind on his own." The man went on, seemingly telling every animatronic a story. The two humans hid behind the door, listening carefully. "I pushed him to commit suicide. He was so sad, the poor bunny ! He thought you could save him."

"STOP-"

"When he set fire to Fazbear's Fright, he was so heartbroken. He thought you were going to help him."

Fred put his head between his hands, crying in horror as his memories rose deep inside him. He was loosing his powers. Purple Guy wanted him to be harmless before certainly attacking Spring. Fred knew he needed to fight back. "SHUT UP !"

Springtrap tried to reach Shadow Freddy's hand but this one pushed him away violently, the golden creature crashing on the wall and hissing painfully when his endoskeleton broke. Fredbear ran to him, hugging him and trying to repair him as quick as possible.

Foxy looked at them with a concerned look before turning to Fred, still crying, now on his knees and bloody tears running down his cheeks, while Purple Guy was going on.

"It seems that you didn't change. Still leaving and hurting your friends and caring only about yourself."

"SHUT UP, YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING !" Fred cried out, wiping the tears on his cheeks quickly and glancing furiously at the killer, standing up slowly. "How could you know !?"

Purple Guy simply smiled, narrowing his eyes. "You-You really thought you were the only one who walked through the portal ?"

"Wha-what do you mean ?" Fred asked, staring at the guy without really understanding what he wanted to say. He had difficulties to breathe.

"I followed you. I'm also from Fazbear's Fright."

"It's impossible ! You were dead, I saw your body !" The purple bear exclaimed, shocked and frightened at the same time before falling on his knees again.

Was it real ? No, it couldn't be real. Purple Guy was dead. Springtrap killed him... right ? He didn't know anymore.

Vincent smiled even more before saying in a very satisfied way: "You're all alone. You've always been alone."

"No !" Springtrap shouted, standing up with difficulties but still, and walking towards Fred and Foxy. Fredbear followed him, cautious and ready to hold him if he needed help to walk. The bunny approached Shadow Freddy, grabbing his hand and forcing the bear to look at him. "I'm here."

The hallucination smiled thankfully, regaining power and strength thanks to Springtrap's trust, and Springtrap smiled back, closing his eyes slowly before jumping at the purple bear, kissing him passionately. Fred's eyes widened but he let the bunny kiss him, enjoying the kiss and his power slowly increasing.

Fredbear smiled before turning to Purple Guy, who quickly left the room, leaving behind him the same note as before. Foxy took it, nodding to Goldie before putting it on the shelves. The two 'bots left the room, leaving the other two all alone.

Soon enough, when he was able to stand up, Fred pushed Spring on the table, kissing him like a mad man before kissing his neck. Springtrap moaned, smiling widely.

Finally. He wanted this so badly since a while, to be pretty honest.

It was finally happening.

* * *

Mark and Josh blushed when they heard the whispers and moans coming from inside the room, deciding that, maybe, leaving was a pretty good idea.

* * *

 _To be ended..._

* * *

 _ **Hello internet ! Hope you're all fantastic today ! I know, I forgot this past week to upload my chapters, but to my defense this didn't work, awkwardly. When I wanted to upload the chapter, it just didn't work. I couldn't write as well.  
**_

 _ **But now it's woking ! So here are the two last chapters (the next one will be uploaded during the evening) and I'll probably post the prologue of FNaF: It's Me, depends on if you want it right after or not ^^**_

 _ **Thank you all for the support ! I can't believe that this fic has 60 reviews ! That's amazing, thank you all so much ! :D**_

 _ **So, I don't annoy you more ! :D See you in a few minutes for the big finale of FNaF: You Can't ! ^^**_

 _ **Circle of J.**_

* * *

 _ **EDIT:**_

 _ **EmeraldGamer04: Okay, I think I have it :p Thanks for telling me :)**_

 _ **Crazyloconutcase: Thank you for all your support ! I hope you'll like the ending and, perhaps, the next episode ! :D**_


	29. Act II: A New Realm

_**-You Can't-**_

* * *

 **Chapter 28: A New Realm**

* * *

An explosion echoed through the restaurant, coming from the Office. The animatronics didn't even startle. They knew what was going to happen to them. Purple Guy was back, and intended to kill them, even if it cost him everything he had. He needed to destroy the stupid and naive hope Fred had. He was going to kill this little Springtrap to do so. Attacking during the night was the only way to succeed.

He walked towards the Show Stage, holding in his right hand his axe and a creepy smile on his face. Springtrap saw him and stepped back, taking a look at Shadow Freddy.

This one gulped before nodding, meaning that they needed to go to the future right now. He closed his black eyes, concentrating to contact Phantom Fredbear. He heard his voice but it was very hard to understand since there was like static over it. Fred frowned, trying to catch what the other bear was saying but was interrupted by Springtrap's screams.

He opened his eyes widely, gasping in horror when he saw Purple Guy about to kill the golden bunny, Foxy dismantled on the floor behind them and Fredbear too wounded to step in with Plushtrap standing, powerless, beside him, trying with all his might to get him up.

Obviously, the golden bear did his best, but he wasn't able to stand up anymore. His right leg was bloody and his left knee was dislocated.

Fred cringed his teeth and ran to Purple Guy, pushing him away but it was too late. Springtrap's right arm was wounded, dangling because of all the strength the man had put in his attempt to destroy him. Vincent smiled, seeing the panic in the bunny's eyes as he looked worriedly at his arm, and tried to finish the job. Fortunately for the animatronic, Fred stepped in, grabbing the axe and taking it away from the murderer.

Fredbear asked for help, trying to stand up but realizing that it was impossible. He needed to get up. His friends needed his help. He called Fred, showing the strange portal that opened a few seconds ago on the Show Stage. "It's your chance, run !"

"Fredbear, no !" Springtrap shouted, crowling toward him and stroking his cheek with a shaking hand. "I won't leave you and Plush alone with him."

"What's the matter... ?" The bear replied, blood flowing from his mouth, his nose and his eyes. "Let us die... Even if you kill him and we survive... That won't change anything in the end..."

Fred glanced at Vincent, holding him back as this one was trying to kill Springtrap while he wasn't looking. They engaged a fight.

"Fredbear..." Spring whispered, tears running down his cheeks when he stood up, staring at his best friend and also the bunny plushie by his side. "Thank you... for everything..."

"Good luck... Remember who we were... We'll forever live... in your... heart... Please... Remember that..." Goldie said, smiling hugely when he saw Springtrap and Fred in front of the portal, and smiling at Plushtrap, taking him in his arms.

The little one was crying, trembling from head to feet as fear and sadness were taking over him. "I don't think I'm ready to die..."

Goldie wiped the plushie's tears and holded him closer to him. "We'll go... together to a better place... You must have faith... in Spring, he knows what he's doing... okay ?"

Springtrap looked behind him, seeing Vincent running toward him, but he wasn't scared at all, strangely. He felt quite good. Relieved. He felt... safe. The portal was his escape. His escape to the awful world he had been used to live in. His escape to his responsabilities. Moreover, he wasn't alone... Fred was with him.

Of course, he'll never forget Marionette and the others. He'll never forget the Toys. He'll never forget Freddy and his courage, Bonnie and his happiness, Chica and her loving attitude and Foxy and his... well... accent ?

Above all, he'll never forget Fredbear and Plushtrap. His very best friends. His heroes. His models. Somehow, he really wanted to be like them in the future. Those two were the... nicest persons he'd ever met.

Fred seemed very stressed out when he took his hand, asking if he was ready. Vincent was about to touch Springtrap's back when the bunny walked through the portal, dashing his tears and squeezing Fred's hand.

All went white.

* * *

"Hey ! Gimme ma balloon !" Phantom Balloon Boy cried out, trying to take his balloon back while Phantom Foxy was playing with it. "It's not yours !"

"Calm down, Balloon Boy ! Me be givin' it back after !"

Phantom Freddy, who was passing in front of them, facepalmed, walking towards the Office. Fazbear's Fright wasn't a big building, so it didn't take long to walk through the attraction on its whole. He saw Phantom Fredbear messing with the monitor and decided to salute him. "Hey there !"

Phantom Fredbear turned to him, smiling hugely to the brown-greenish bear. "Come. It's time to bring back Fred."

"Already ?" The other phantom asked, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, let's do this together."

The two bears worked on the monitor, the portal opening some seconds later. They looked at each other, glancing at Fred surprisingly when this one appeared, seemingly wounded and exhausted. Phantom Freddy came towards him, hugging him tightly. "Welcome back, mate."

"It's good to be back." The purple bear answered, looking at the other animatronic making his way to join them. "Hey, over here !"

When Springtrap appeared in front of them, the portal closing behing him, Phantom Fredbear dropped his jaw. Did Shadow Freddy succeed ? How was it possible ? The bunny must be very courageous. Or stupid. Maybe he should wait before judging.

Spring looked at the two phantom animatronics, smiling to them in a very polite way. "Hello. I'm Springtrap. Nice to meet you two."

"It's an honor." Phantom Freddy replied, smiling to him as if he was a living god.

Maybe that was what he was to the bear. How could he know ?

"Hi. I'm Phantom Fredbear, the one who created the machine, and this is Phantom Freddy." The golden-green bear answered, nodding his head respectfully. "It's really amazing to meet you."

"Don't treat me like a boss or some sh*t like that..." Springtrap said nervously. "I'm just a new Springtrap."

"The one who saved the story, mate." Phantom Freddy said, smiling dreamily while looking at him. Fred sighed, annoyed by his attitude, and looked at Springtrap. This one seemed a bit nervous.

"For now, I suggest that I'll introduce Springtrap to the others, we will talk later on, maybe." The jealous purple bear said before grabbing his lover's arm and pulling him out of the two phantoms' sight. The bunny raised an eyebrow, looking in his black eyes. "What's going on ?"

"Shut up."

Springtrap's eyes widened when Fred pulled him against the wall, kissing him abruptly.

Springtrap's eyes widened but he didn't protest. He actually liked when Shadow Freddy was dominant. It felt much better this way. Springtrap liked being under someone's orders, but... not Purple Guy. No. Bad memories.

The two bots shared this kiss, Springtrap moaning in pleasure when he felt Fred's hand on his chest. He loved those moments so much. Shadow Freddy was much hotter than Marionette. Marionette was more... fragile, even a bit scared of what could happen between them if she tried something new. On the contrary, Fred was ready to try new things, even if Springtrap didn't want them to happen.

He just forced him to try them. Shadow Freddy took what he wanted without asking. That was something Spring loved.

They kissed for about a minute before stepping back, Springtrap looking deep inside Fred's eyes, blushing heavily. "Wow, that was... hot." He whispered, laughing nervously. "But what was that for ?"

"YOU. ARE. MINE. Got it ?" Fred whispered before smiling, kissing his cheek and taking his hand, leading him to the next room.

There, they found Phantom Foxy and Phantom Bonnie, who were seemingly chatting. Fred saluted them by waving his hand, the two others nodding happily before approaching them. Springtrap smiled to them kindly, wanting to be nice with everyone to live in good conditions with most of them.

"Hi there ! I'm Springtrap !" The golden bunny said, shaking hands with Phantom Bonnie and Phantom Foxy alternatively. "Nice to meet you."

Phantom Bonnie started to jump with joy, laughing like a kid: "Oh gosh, I just touched a god, mate ! He shook my hand, Foxy, he did it ! Can you just imagine what it represents to me ?"

The red fox smiled, tenderized, and looked at Springtrap nervously. The previous one hated Bonnie because he thought he was childish and stupid. He wondered if this one was going to think the same.

Indeed, the bunny was frowning, visibly not understanding quite well the situation, but then laughed along with Phantom Bonnie, smiling hugely to him. "If ya want, we can do this again whenever ya want !"

"That would be so cool, Springtrap !" Phantom Bonnie said happily, trying to calm down a bit, though. "S-Sorry about what happened. It was... childish."

"I found that funny."

"Really ?" When Phantom Bonnie raised his look, glancing at the other bunny animatronic, Phantom Foxy saw Hope in his eyes.

He never saw him acting this way along with Springtrap since a while. The previous one was... dark. Pessimistic. Sometimes cynic. Not at all what Bonnie wanted as a friend. Bonnie, the purple bunny, always smiling and playing with Balloon Boy or spying Mangle and him, laughing at them. Bonnie, who couldn't stop talking. Because of that, the 'SHUT UP, BONNIE !' that Freddy and the rest of the band were constantly yelling at him became the catch-phrase of the attraction !

Springtrap was so much darker, so much lonelier... so much meaner than this one seemed to be. Maybe they would like him. Maybe he was going to be their true master, their true leader everybody would like and consider as a god or a hero.

Hoping for the best was all they needed to do for now.

Springtrap and Fred told them that they would come soon to speak with them again, and they made the attraction's tour, meeting everybody. Phantom Chica was seemingly in love with the new Springtrap (as she was with the previous one, just saying) and Phantom Puppet was... cold with him. She didn't really speak with him when he tried to introduce himself.

As if she didn't care about him. Perhaps that was true. As Fred said to him later on, Phantom Puppet and Springtrap didn't like each other at all. In fact, they were like the enemies of the attraction. Always avoiding the other, clashing if they met or even touched accidentally. Fred also told him that she would need time before daring to salute him.

Springtrap could understand that quite well. When he heard about Fred's origins, it was difficult for him to accept him the way he was for a good while. But he tried to think about it. Shadow Freddy wasn't responsible and had a purpose. It needed to succeed.

Maybe Phantom Puppet needed some time to think too. Or maybe she was going to hate him forever, and ever... Who knew ?

For now, Springtrap had promised to Phantom Balloon Boy and Phantom Mangle to play with them. He needed to join them at Room 9, where the two phantoms would be waiting for him. They wanted to play 'Hide & Seek'. Springtrap loved that game since he'd played it so many times along with his old friends...

The ones he killed, yeah...

... yeah...

Anyway.

Shadow Freddy told him that he would be at the Office, speaking with Phantom Fredbear. Spring only nodded, kissing his love one last time before joining the two phantoms at CAM 09.

Phantom Mangle was laughing, looking at Balloon Boy's balloon playfully. She wanted to play ! Why wasn't Springtrap coming ? Did he lie to them ? No, that couldn't be, right ? Why would he do such a thing ?

"Hey, sorry I'm a bit late, I had a talk with Fred." The golden bunny saluted, running towards them. The two phantoms smiled hugely, happy that the new Spring didn't lie to them.

The other did it several times. Maybe the situation was going to be nicer than before.

"Let's start !" Phantom Mangle said, hyped for the game to begin.

"Wait." Phantom Balloon Boy interrupted, glancing in a very serious way at Springtrap. "About the portal... You know that Purple Guy followed Fred, right ?"

Springtrap was a bit surprised, blinking, but nodded firmly: "Yes. Yes, I do."

"Where is he... ?"

Strangely enough, the boy seemed concerned about his enemy. Was there something wrong ? Wasn't he their enemy here ? Maybe he was a friend of them here ? No, Shadow Freddy was mad at Purple Guy when he saw him. That wasn't possible.

What in the hell was wrong then ?

"He didn't follow." Spring answered, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you so tensed ? Is there something wrong ?"

Phantom Mangle's eyes widened when she understood the situation, as well as Balloon Boy's. Springtrap laughed nervously, not understanding the problem. What was wrong ? Why did they look so serious ? Why was Purple Guy not following them to the future was a-

Oh. Sh*t.

Sh*t, Sh*t, Sh*t.

Springtrap felt like he'd fell from cloud 9. Yeah, he thought it was over. But the truth is that it had all just started.

Balloon Boy ran to the security office, Spring and Phantom Mangle following him very quickly. It was already too late to change that, wasn't it ? They needed to try, even if it was quite desesperate.

Fred and Phantom Fredbear turned to them when they entered fastly the Office, Shadow Freddy frowning and Phantom Fredbear blinking in confusion. Springtrap walked through Fred and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. "We have a big problem. Open the gate !"

"Wh-Why ? What's going on here ?" Fred asked, holding back Springtrap and forcing him to look at him in the eyes. "Tell me what's wrong."

Phantom Balloon Boy approached the three animatronics, taking Phantom Fredbear's hand and squeezing it while explaining with his childish voice: "Purple Guy didn't follow them. But he comes from here too. If he commits suicide ther-"

"Then everything will be useless..." Phantom Freddy completed, appearing along with all the other phantoms, realizing the impact of this loss.

It was their enemy. But actually, it was also their only chance. If Purple Guy died in the past, then the whole future would be messed up. They needed to bring him back.

"I can bring us to the past, to repair this. But someone needs to stay here." Phantom Fredbear announced, glancing at the other 'bots. "I suggest that Phantom BB and Phantom Mangle will stay here while we go, is that okay for you ?"

Phantom Mangle and Phantom Balloon Boy nodded, happy to remain together while the others would be gone. Everyone was happy about this choice, except one.

Phantom Puppet. She didn't want to go.

"But we'll need your help, Puppet." Phantom Chica said, trying to convince her friend. "You know Purple Guy more than us."

"I don't want to come if _he_ comes."

Every animatronic understood who she was refering to. Phantom Freddy clenched his fists, marching toward her and replied in a very threatening voice: "You'll come and won't make any commentary, or I'll take care of your case. Are we okay ?"

Springtrap sighed sadly. That wasn't going to be the easiest mission they'll have to accomplish...

* * *

 _To be continued in_ ** _FNaF: It's Me..._**

* * *

 ** _So here is the ending, guys ! Well, sorry, here is the beginning ^^_**

 ** _I haven't many things to tell, right now ^^_**

 ** _See you soon and thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed this story ! ^^ I love you guys !_**

 ** _Until FNaF: It's Me,_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


End file.
